


La Verdadera Oscuridad

by lunediose



Category: EvilCharming - Fandom, EvilRegals - Fandom, Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Regina Mills - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/M, Love Confessions, Making Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2021-04-01
Packaged: 2021-04-22 02:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 60,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunediose/pseuds/lunediose
Summary: *EvilCharming*David y Regina llevan una hermosa relación desde hace algunos meses y están planeando una vida llena de felicidad sin saber, que alguien está dispuesto a todo con tal arruinar ese intento de ambos por ser felices.Prohibida cualquier forma de plagio de todo el contenido.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados, no me pertenecen.**

Esta es una historia que tenía mucho tiempo queriendo escribir y publicar. La idea tiene como unos 3 años aproximadamente, y este primer capítulo se escribió en abril del año pasado.

La historia se ubica un año y medio después de los sucesos de Neverland.

Regina logró salvar a todos deteniendo la maldición de Pan e hizo que permanecieran en Storybrooke sin ir al Bosque Encantado. Por ende, Rumpelstiltskin está muerto (sorry), y Emma y Henry, nunca fueron a New York.

_**Advertencias:**_ Contenido para adultos que puede herir susceptibilidades y mucho drama. Si piensa que alguno de estos temas podría no ser de su agrado, es preferible que no lea.

Estas son todas las advertencias que recibirán durante este fic. Manténganlas presente.

** _Prohibida cualquier forma de plagio de todo el contenido._ **

Espero les guste...

* * *

Era viernes por la tarde en la pequeña, pacífica y alegre ciudad de Storybrooke y la alcaldesa del lugar se encontraba completamente absorta en su trabajo, cuando de pronto, la puerta de su oficina se abrió dejando pasar al apuesto y encantador sheriff de bellos y únicos ojos azules

\- Señorita Mills - dijo serio - Tenemos una emergencia - comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella. Volteó a ver rápidamente las piernas de la reina y se mordió el labio inferior sin poderlo evitar.

Regina llevaba un vestido gris que dejaban ver todas sus preciosas y esculturales piernas debajo de su peculiar escritorio. Regresó su mirada a ella y la vio sonreír de lado un poquito socarrona, dejándole ver que sabía lo que hizo

\- ¿Cuál es la emergencia, sheriff? - respondió, recuperando la compostura y actuando como lo que era, la jefa de David. Ladeó un poco su cabeza y le miró fijamente esperando por una respuesta.

Se colocó frente al escritorio, apoyó sus manos en el mismo y se reclinó lo más que pudo hasta estar casi cara a cara con Regina.

Fijó su mirada en los preciosos y tersos labios de la reina y después, la alzó para verla directamente a esos bellos y enigmáticos ojos color chocolate que le hacían sentir mil emociones a la vez

\- Voy a robarme a la alcaldesa - dijo y pudo ver cómo el bello rostro se llenó de sorpresa ante lo que escuchó

\- ¿Ahora? - preguntó incrédula, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, alejándose un poquito de él

\- Ahora mismo - afirmó con una sonrisa malvada en su apuesto rostro.

Se irguió para darle vuelta al escritorio y llegó hasta una Regina que le miraba extrañada por esa loca idea, pero al mismo tiempo se veía divertida y expectante

\- Eres un ocurrente - le dijo cerrando sus ojos por un momento y negando con su cabeza. De pronto se vio levantada de su asiento por una mano firme que la aferró por la muñeca y la jaló. El príncipe se agachó un poco y se la echó al hombro sin esperar más - ¡David! ¡No! - gritó al sentirse levantada de esa forma.

Pero el sheriff no respondió.

Salió de la oficina de la alcaldesa, le guiñó el ojo a Belle, quien ahora era la secretaria de Regina y les miraba sorprendida y sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Salió por la puerta trasera de la alcaldía con ella así, sobre el hombro, hasta llegar a su camioneta cuidando que nadie les viera, porque no iba a dejar que alguien fuera testigo de ver a la alcaldesa de Storybrooke sobre el hombro del Príncipe Encantador. Era una reina y un poco más refinada que eso, y si algo así llegaba a pasar muy seguramente terminaría incendiado con una bola de fuego.

Abrió la puerta y la metió con cuidado a pesar de las divertidas protestas de su novia

\- Estás oficialmente secuestrada, señorita Mills - le dijo bloqueando la salida mientras ella se acomodaba debidamente en el asiento fingiendo indignación

\- David - se escuchó la voz de la secretaría de Regina. El príncipe volteó y tomó de las manos de Belle el bolso y el abrigo de la reina

\- Gracias - le dijo

\- Eres una traicionera - reclamó la reina a su secretaria desde la camioneta y le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos.

Belle sólo movió su mano diciéndole adiós con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro

\- Deja de atormentarla y ponte el abrigo - le dijo pasándole sus cosas mientras Belle se retiraba - Te tengo una sorpresa - alzó sus cejas un par de veces juguetón

\- ¡Ay, David Nolan! - soltó rindiéndose ante los encantos tan propios del príncipe - No puedo contigo - sonrió divertida, porque la verdad era que estaba muy entusiasmada por saber qué era lo que su novio tenía planeado.

El príncipe cerró la puerta, rodeó la camioneta, se subió al volante y al instante tenía a Regina encima de él, besándole con intensidad

\- Estaba muriendo por verte - dijo ella soltando un suspiro enamorado

\- También yo - respondió dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a la dueña de su corazón y de sus sueños - Pero si tantas ganas tenías de verme no entiendo qué haces trabajando a deshoras y reteniendo a tu secretaria - dijo llamándole un poquito la atención porque siempre pasaba lo mismo con la reina. Se perdía en la montaña de trabajo que tenía y a veces las horas pasaban sin que se diera cuenta y muchas de esas veces, él tenía que ir a sacarla de la oficina

\- No fue intencional - torció los ojos ante la llamada de atención del sheriff. Estaba exagerando y en su defensa su pequeño príncipe estaba con su otra madre y a él, se suponía que lo vería más tarde

\- Está bien - accedió a dejar su pequeño e inútil regaño de lado. Sabía bien, que la reina no dejaría de trabajar como lo hacía solo porque él decía - Lo único que quiero, Regina, es que me dejes consentirte - rozó sus labios con los de ella en una tierna y provocativa caricia que la hizo suspirar y cerrar sus ojos - Ya le pedí permiso a Henry para robarte - rio bajito ante sus propias palabras y ella también sonrió negando con su cabeza.

Henry tenía ahora 11 años y medio y desde que David comenzó a acercarse a Regina con intenciones de tener algo con ella, el casi adolescente empezó a comportarse muy protectivo con su madre. Tanto, que tenía muy bien advertido al príncipe de hacer las cosas bien con ella y no lastimarla. Lo más curioso era que sólo lo hacía con la reina. No se comportaba así cuando se trataba de la vida amorosa de Emma

\- ¿Qué dices, hermosa luz de mi vida? - preguntó besándole la mandíbula y por fin, la reina abrió sus hermosos ojos color chocolate que tanto amaba y le miró con intensidad

\- Róbame, David - susurró sobre sus labios.

* * *

La camioneta se paró en medio de la inmensidad del bosque. Se habían internado bastante entre los árboles y no faltaba mucho para que la noche comenzara a caer.

David se bajó del auto mientras Regina se asomaba por la ventana, tratando de ver cuál era la sorpresa que su apuesto novio tenía preparada, pero no alcanzaba a divisar nada más que un montón de árboles y arbustos.

La puerta abriéndose para que bajara y la imponente figura del sheriff la sacó de sus pensamientos

\- Vamos - le ofreció una mano que ella tomó sin dudar y la ayudó a descender - Con cuidado, Majestad - le dijo porque como siempre, andaba con sus tacones altos intentando aparentar, sin éxito alguno, ser más alta. Con ciertas personas le funcionaba, pero definitivamente con él, no. Eso le divertida y al mismo tiempo le encantaba. Simplemente le fascinaba que fuera mucho más bajita que él.

Cuando Regina estuvo abajo, David no se movió, al contrario, se relamió los labios con ansiedad enfrente de ella

\- Sabes que es una sorpresa - le dijo y la reina asintió también emocionada, a lo que él, no pudo evitar sonreír genuinamente.

Amaba a esa mujer con toda su alma y su ser, como jamás pensó que llegaría a amar a alguien. La amaba mucho, más de lo que amó alguna vez a la que había dejado de ser su esposa hacía año y medio ya. Por lo que ver sonreír a Regina, le hacía sentirse en el mismo cielo

\- ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos? - preguntó y no pudo evitar reír al verla hacerlo de inmediato

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó frunciendo su ceño, pero un beso cálido y largo en su frente, de esos que amaba con todo el corazón, logró hacerle dejar pasar ese pequeño detalle.

Al príncipe le maravillaba ver la confianza que tenía en él, simplemente por ser ella, su amada Regina.

Una mujer que había sufrido mucho durante toda su vida, que había sido traicionada y usada de mil formas, que por muchos años tuvo razones suficientes para desconfiar de todo el mundo y encerrarse en sí misma con todos sus demonios.

Pero que después de salvar al pueblo entero de Pan, se había ganado el cariño y el respeto de la gente. Y ahora, Regina era capaz de confiar, de abrir su corazón y David se sentía inmensamente afortunado de ser una de las pocas personas en las que la reina depositaba su entera confianza

\- Eres increíblemente hermosa, Regina - respondió besándole la mejilla y en ese momento no se refería solo a su precioso aspecto físico, sino también a su alma y su corazón. La reina le sonrió con ternura - ¿Lista? - le preguntó besando su cabeza y ella asintió. La tomó de las manos y comenzó a retroceder mientras ella avanzaba - No los vayas a abrir hasta que yo te diga - indicó con ligera advertencia

\- No - respondió ella sonriendo, asegurándole que no lo haría. El príncipe avanzaba lento, cuidando que ella no tropezara.

Pronto escuchó y sintió las ramas de algunos arbustos rozar apenas la piel expuesta de sus brazos y se movieron un par de pasos más para luego detenerse.

El sheriff soltó sus manos y después, la rodeó hasta colocarse detrás de ella

\- Ábrelos - le pidió emocionado y Regina lo hizo.

Entreabrió su boca con sorpresa al ver una manta enorme que abarcaba todo lo largo de un diminuto claro rodeado de muchos árboles y arbustos, como si fuese un pequeño lugar escondido y secreto. La manta estaba cubierta con pétalos de rosas rojas y sobre la misma había muchos cojines, una canasta muy grande y otras mantas dobladas.

Y los árboles de alrededor, estaba adornados por luces que comenzaban a brillar con más intensidad conforme la noche caía, iluminando ese pequeño rincón en medio de la inmensidad y la oscuridad del bosque solo para ellos.

Era, sin lugar a dudas, una cena romántica, de esas que tanto le gustaba a David preparar para ella

\- David - suspiró enternecida y emocionada por ese gesto tan dulce. Sintió que la rodeaba con ambos brazos por la cintura y ella llevó sus manos a los mismos para acariciarle

\- ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó besando su hombro izquierdo y después recargando su mentón ahí

\- Me encanta - soltó casi sin aliento porque en verdad estaba fascinada con la sorpresa y recibió un besito en la mejilla que la hizo cerrar los ojos y suspirar

\- Me alegro - le habló al oído y la reina pudo sentir que un agradable escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo entero. Llevó su mano hasta la mejilla del príncipe y volteó su rostro para besarlo amorosamente, giró entre sus brazos y lo abrazó por el cuello.

David la apretó un poquito más entre sus brazos mientras respondía al hermoso beso que su novia le estaba dando y no se separaron hasta que el aire les hizo falta.

El príncipe se agachó sin previo aviso sorprendiendo a la reina y comenzó a quitarle las zapatillas para que pudiera estar descalza sobre la manta. Después hizo lo mismo con sus zapatos.

La tomó de la mano y se sentaron en el centro de la manta. El sheriff se alargó para jalar la canasta hacia ellos

\- Cena cortesía de Granny - dijo mientras comenzaba a sacar todo - Ah, ah - negó cuando vio que Regina trató de ayudar - Permíteme servir la deliciosa cena para usted, hermosa majestad - le sonrió con encanto sabiendo bien que, con ello, la reina no se iba a poder negar a su petición.

La alcaldesa solo le miró estrechando sus bellos ojos un poquito y se acomodó mejor sobre la manta dejando que David hiciera lo que fuera que tenía planeado

\- ¿Alguien sabe que estamos aquí? - preguntó con curiosidad viéndole acomodar todo

\- No. Sólo tú y yo - aseguró con una hermosa sonrisa en su apuesto rostro. Una que logró encender ligeramente las tersas mejillas de su bella novia.

Tuvieron una romántica y encantadora cena y ahora estaban muy juntos el uno del otro, besándose tiernamente mientras bebían el vino que estuvieron tomando con la comida.

Y de un momento a otro, las copas estuvieron fuera del camino y ahora se besaban apasionadamente. Había pequeños gemidos y jadeos mientras sus bocas se movían en perfecta sincronía.

Regina tenía su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de David, aferrándose de ahí y jalándole un poquito hacia ella para aumentar las sensaciones.

El príncipe en realidad estaba excitado y comenzaba a sentirse muy acalorado. Tenía su mano derecha en la nuca de su novia y la izquierda apretaba la manta bajo ellos, en un vago intento por contenerse y no aventar al demonio la promesa que le había hecho tiempo atrás, cuando comenzaron a salir.

La reina se aferró con su mano izquierda a la camisa de su novio como no queriendo dejarle ir jamás.

Fue David quien rompió el beso con todo el dolor de su corazón y de su despierta erección. Pegó su frente con la de ella jadeando con sus ojos cerrados sabiendo bien, que por más que quisiera, no podía hacer con ella todo aquello que había soñado.

La reina sentía el tibio aliento de David en su rostro y su mano acariciar su cabello con ternura para después descender eróticamente por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, para luego subir hasta su cintura y bajar de nuevo.

Y en ese momento se decidió.

Sabía muy bien que el príncipe la amaba, se lo decía a cada oportunidad que tenía y ella, estaba perdida de amor por él. No se lo había dicho aún, pero lo amaba, lo amaba con todo lo que era. Lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie y no quería esperar más tiempo para entregarse a él por amor y sentirle amarla como mujer.

Llevó sus delicadas manos al apuesto rostro de su novio y le jaló hacia ella estampando sus labios con los de él mientras se erguía sobre sus rodillas. Su lengua se hundió en la boca del príncipe abarcando cada rincón de la misma con pasión y deseo impregnados.

Las grandes manos del sheriff se posaron sobre la curvatura entre el final de la espalda y el inicio del trasero de infarto de su bella novia y la aferró con ganas de ahí haciéndola gemir en su boca.

Dios, si eso seguía así no se iba a poder detener y por un momento temió que Regina hubiera entendido todo mal. No la había llevado ahí para presionarla y que accedería a tener sexo con él, solo quería pasar una linda y romántica velada con ella

\- Debemos parar, belleza - le pidió casi en una súplica sobre sus bellos labios porque en verdad estaba sufriendo. Estaba luchando contra sí mismo y su anhelante necesidad de tomarla en ese preciso instante para demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba

\- No. No quiero parar - susurró jadeante y sus mejillas se encendieron un poquito ante su confesión mientras miraba los bellos y ligeramente oscuros ojos azules que brillaban con intensidad en medio de la oscuridad del bosque.

Llevaban meses saliendo. Los más bellos y maravillosos meses de toda su vida. Jamás se había sentido como el estar con David la hacía sentir. Tan viva, tan libre, tan querida, amada, apoyada, comprendida, cuidada y protegida.

Había sido muy bueno, paciente y cariñoso con ella durante todo ese tiempo y había logrado ganarse su corazón y su amor.

El príncipe era todo aquello con lo que alguna vez había soñado y mucho, mucho más, y desde hacía unos días se decidió por fin entregarse a él por primera vez.

El sheriff contuvo el aliento en cuanto la escuchó. Su bella reina, le estaba pidiendo que estuvieran juntos por primera vez y no lo podía creer. David le había prometido esperar hasta que ella estuviera totalmente lista y convencida para estar con él.

Fue en su primera cita cuando sucedió. La invitó a salir y al llevarla a su casa, hubo algo que le hizo pensar a la reina que solo estaba buscando tener sexo con ella y la decepción en su bello rostro no se hizo esperar.

Le dolió mucho verla así y de inmediato le convenció de que no era eso lo que buscaba con esa cita.

Desde luego que la deseaba. Regina era, sin lugar a dudas, la mujer más bella de todo el mundo y cualquiera querría poder tener la dicha de estar con ella aunque fuera una sola vez, pero quería que ambos quisieran que pasara por igual y no sólo él.

La reina confesó con lágrimas contenidas que pensó eso porque estaba acostumbrada a que todos los hombres que se le acercaban de la forma en la que él lo estaba haciendo, lo hacían sólo porque querían acostarse con ella.

Jamás había tenido una cita, tampoco alguien que se preocupara tanto por ella al grado de llevarla hasta a su casa y eso le hizo pensar algo que no era. Equivocadamente se sintió comprometida a corresponder sus atenciones con sexo y no era culpa del príncipe.

David maldijo una y mil veces a todos aquellos que hicieron eso con Regina. Le dolió profundamente que una primera y romántica cita que terminó con él llevándola a su casa en medio de la noche, fuera algo que hiciera sentir a la reina comprometida a tener sexo con él.

Y fue entonces que hizo su promesa.

Le prometió que aguardaría por ella hasta que se sintiera lista. Hasta que estuviera segura que quería estar con él de esa forma y sí, había sido una tarea titánica porque Regina era una mujer ardiente en todos los sentidos. En su forma de comportarse, de verse, de besarle, de tocarle… Oh, sus delicadas manos sobre su cuerpo le hacían sentir tantas cosas a la vez. Era simplemente maravilloso.

Ella era maravillosa y se sentía inmensamente afortunado de tenerla a su lado.

Se irguió para quedar sobre sus rodillas tal cual ella estaba y la sostuvo esta vez por la espalda

\- ¿Estás segura? - le preguntó y tragó pesado acariciando lentamente su espalda

\- Jamás he estado tan segura en mi vida, David - respondió con seguridad y firmeza.

Estaba más que convencida que quería tener sexo con el príncipe. Estaba tomando la libre decisión y con total voluntad de entregarse al hombre que amaba con todo su corazón y eso, le hacía sentirse muy feliz porque jamás había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Daniel le fue arrebatado mucho antes de que pudieran estar juntos por amor y desde entonces, no había amado a nadie más hasta ahora

\- Oh, luz de mi vida - cerró sus ojos y besó su frente un par de veces con amor.

Tomó su bello rostro entre sus manos y la besó con un poquito de arrebato porque estaba muy emocionado, pero sabía bien que no podía ir muy a prisa.

Era la primera vez del uno con el otro, y fuera del deseo que sentía por ella, la amaba. La amaba real y profundamente, con toda su alma y su corazón y quería que Regina se sintiera así, muy amada durante todo el acto porque sabía además, que esa era la primera vez que la reina haría el amor.

Regina estaba un poco nerviosa porque nunca antes había tenido sexo con una persona que la amaba y a la cual, ella amaba por igual. Haría el amor por primera vez y no sabía muy bien qué debía hacer. No era como las demás veces, solo sexo y ya. Había amor de por medio y esa era una experiencia totalmente diferente y desconocida para ella

\- Iremos con calma - murmuró con cariño mientras la seguía besando y sus manos acariciaban su espalda lentamente, subiendo con cautela hasta encontrar el cierre del vestido. Sintió sus delicadas manos sobre su pecho y aguardó un poco, pensando en que quizá Regina le iba a detener, pero para su sorpresa, ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

Así que David bajó despacio todo el cierre de su vestido gris, para luego acariciar su espalda desnuda y subir hasta sus hombros para deslizar la prenda por sus brazos. La reina entendió de inmediato el mensaje y le ayudó un poco.

Sintió el frío del bosque en su torso desnudo y sus pezones se endurecieron ligeramente bajo el brassier, pero pronto las manos cálidas de su novio acariciaron su espalda y su pecho.

Logró sacar la camisa y la interior del príncipe hasta que estuvo igual que ella, desnudo de la mitad del cuerpo hacia arriba, aunque Regina aún portaba su brassier. Ambos se sonrieron con emoción.

David besó su cuello con pasión mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos y subía el vestido justo antes de que su intimidad quedara expuesta. La envolvió con su brazo izquierdo por la cintura, jalándola un poco hacia él de tal forma que quedó entre sus divinas piernas y después, la alzó un poco, solo para dejarse caer hacia el frente con ella segura entre sus brazos.

Regina dio un pequeño gritito de sorpresa y se abrazó de su cuello pensando que caería sobre la mullida manta, pero el sheriff se apoyó con su mano libre sobre la suave superficie y la sostuvo con mucha firmeza impidiendo que eso sucediera.

Le sonrió socarrón mientras la depositaba con cuidado sobre la manta y su hermosa reina rió divertida haciéndole reír junto con ella.

Oh Dios… su risa, esa hermosa risa que tanto le encantaba y le embelesaba. Verla tan feliz le llenaba de felicidad y de amor.

Se relamió los labios y se inclinó para darle otro beso, la reina alzó un poco sus piernas para darle mejor acceso y acarició con sus delicadas manos su pecho desnudo. El príncipe besó su bello rostro, su cuello y su hombro derecho mientras sus manos bajaban los tirantes del brassier negro que llevaba.

La prenda era preciosa, pero definitivamente estaba muy interesado en ver lo que había debajo de la misma. Regina se alzó un poquito apoyándose en sus antebrazos para permitirle desabrocharlo por detrás mientras llevaba sus manos hasta la hebilla del cinturón del sheriff buscando abrir sus pantalones.

Una mano de David se posó sobre su nuca abarcando su cuello e hizo que inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás atrayendo su atención hacia él y le besó de nuevo con ardor. Se hizo hacia adelante haciendo que la reina dejara de apoyarse en sus antebrazos y tomando el brassier de enmedio lo saco por sus brazos.

Se apoyó sobre sus dos manos a cada lado de Regina y se permitió admirar un poco sus maravillosos senos desnudos. Tenían una forma perfecta y unos lindos y bellos pezones que estaban ya endurecidos, invitándole a tomarlos con su boca y chuparlos

\- Son hermosos - susurró. Las palabras habían escapado de su boca, no había sido su intención decírselo, pero al ver la hermosa expresión en el bello rostro de su novia por el elogio agradeció haberlo hecho.

Besó con ternura su mandíbula, bajó por su cuello hasta el inicio de su pecho y se movió un poco más hacia el sur, hasta que besó justo en medio de sus preciosos senos. Se relamió los labios y tragó pesado.

Empezó a recorrer con sus labios desde ese punto hasta el pezón izquierdo y le dio un besito, después sopló un poco haciendo que la reina se removiera poquito debajo de él y sonrió encantado por la reacción.

Sacó su lengua y lamió la endurecida protuberancia ganándose una exhalación pronunciada. Observó el pecho de Regina subir y bajar un poco más acelerado de lo normal y eso le gustó.

Lamió alrededor del lindo pezón, lo hizo varias veces antes de tomarlo en su boca y empezar a succionar con gentileza ganándose un gemidito de los dulces labios de su novia. Las delicadas manos acariciaban su espalda mientras las preciosas piernas se apretaban contra sus costados y eso le incitaba a chupar con más ganas. Lo succionaba al tiempo que jugaba con el pezón con la lengua dentro de su boca y luego lo tomó con sus dientes y le mordisqueó cariñosamente

\- Mmnnh - ese fue el primer gemido de excitación totalmente audible de esa noche y a David le pareció hermoso.

Y entonces una extraña urgencia por escucharla de nuevo le invadió. Quería escuchar más de esos preciosos sonidos, mucho más de eso.

Jaló la protuberancia con sus dientes un poco, pero procurando no lastimarla y la reina siseó bajito por la sensación. Lo chupó fuertemente de nuevo y lo soltó.

Subió para robarle otro beso arrebatado que fue respondido con pasión y deseo por su hermosa reina.

Se separó de sus labios y bajó para atrapar el pezón derecho. Levantó su mano izquierda, quedándose apoyado sólo en la derecha, y la llevó a la estrecha cintura de Regina para aferrarla de ahí con firmeza e intención.

Oh Dios, se relamió los labios sintiéndose cada vez más excitada con las atenciones de su novio. Chupaba y mordisqueaba su pezón mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su cintura y subía por su torso hasta tomar su seno izquierdo y masajearlo con erotismo

\- David - susurró su nombre comenzando a mover sus caderas contra el cuerpo varonil a pesar de que ambos aún llevaban ropas - Nngh - gimió cuando el príncipe soltó su pezón y justo en ese momento, su propia humedad se dejó sentir. Abrió sus bellos ojos un poquito espantada de que estuviera sucediendo tan rápido y solo por la estimulación de sus senos.

El sheriff comenzó a repartir besos por su pecho y su estómago. Hundió su lengua en su ombligo haciéndola arquearse un poco y se detuvo justo donde la tela gris de su vestido ya no le permitía besar.

Jadeó entrecortadamente preso del deseo y la anticipación de verla desnuda por primera vez y solo esperaba no venirse en sus pantalones en cuanto la tuviera como Dios la habría traído al mundo.

Tomó aire y llevó sus manos ligeramente temblorosas a la prenda para tomarla. Volteó a ver a su reina y Regina le miraba con amor, pero también con deseo reflejado en sus hermosos ojos. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y ella le respondió por igual para después morderse el labio inferior en un erótico gesto que hizo que su miembro respondiera reclamando por atención.

Empezó a bajarla y su novia, recogió un poco sus piernas en el aire para facilitarle la tarea de deslizar la prenda fuera de su cuerpo. Aventó el vestido importándole poco dónde iría a parar. Se relamió los labios mientras miraba fijamente el último pedazo de tela que le impedía verla completamente desnuda.

Tomó las rodillas de la reina y abrió sus piernas inclinándose para besar debajo de sus pechos al tiempo que comenzaba a deslizar sus bragas por su precioso trasero. Regresó a su posición para sacarla por sus piernas y al fin tenía a su amada novia, a Regina Mills, la hermosa reina del Bosque Encantado y alcaldesa de Storybrooke que le había robado el corazón, completamente desnuda y dispuesta a estar con él de la manera más íntima y hermosa en la que cualquier enamorado desearía estar con su persona amada.

No pudo evitar quedarse mirando por algunos segundos sin poder decir palabra alguna. Nunca en su vida había visto a una mujer como la que tenía enfrente

\- Oh, belleza. Eres… - jadeó entrecortadamente y tragó pesado después - No tengo palabras para describirte - dijo al fin y se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla fogosamente.

Introdujo su lengua hasta donde podía en su divina boca y la envolvió entre sus brazos acariciando su divino y perfecto cuerpo… Sí, perfecta

\- Perfecta - dijo entre besos y Regina luchaba por aliento - Eso eres. Eres perfecta - pegó su frente con la de ella jadeando con fuerza, tratando de controlarse y sintiendo su miembro palpitar

\- También quiero verte - acarició con sus manos la ancha espalda hasta llegar a los pantalones e intentó bajarlos sin mucho éxito haciendo reír a su novio. Soltó una pequeña exhalación inconforme.

Besó la frente de la reina con cariño y después besó la punta de su preciosa nariz mientras se alzaba en su antebrazo izquierdo y llevaba su mano derecha hasta el sur del escultural y perfecto cuerpo

\- Te amo tanto - le dijo rozando los tersos labios con los suyos y la escuchó contener el aliento cuando las puntas de sus dedos le acariciaron la intimidad casi imperceptiblemente y sonrió mirando esos bellos ojos que le veían expectantes.

Le dio un pequeño beso haciendo que ella le abrazara por el cuello y le besara de vuelta mientras seguía acariciando toda su intimidad con delicadeza. Subía y bajaba con calma, apenas rozando por entre medio de sus pliegues.

Con su dedo índice los abrió y acarició el centro de su intimidad encontrándola ya húmeda y gimió a causa de ello en la boca de Regina.

Dejó sus labios para bajar besando por entre medio de sus pechos de nuevo y bajando poco a poco, en una tortuosa caricia para la reina que ya ansiaba con cada fibra de su ser tenerlo dentro.

Repartió besos en su plano vientre y Regina abrió más sus piernas tratando de incitarle a tocarla de una maldita vez. Estaba segura que si no lo hacía iba a enloquecer.

Tragó la saliva que se acumuló en su boca al percibir su aroma. Era exquisito y delicioso, mucho más de lo que llegó a imaginar que sería y moría por probarla.

Inhaló profundamente y soltó el aire despacio mientras cerraba sus ojos y, con solo la punta de su nariz, descendía hacia su rosado y depilado sexo.

Gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta cuando su esencia mojó su nariz y la pudo oler con totalidad

\- Hueles exquisito, belleza - siseó por entre sus dientes y ladeó su cabeza para dejar un besó en su ingle

\- David - volvió a llamarle con necesidad - Oh, sí - gimió con gusto y se dejó caer sobre la manta por completo cuando el príncipe comenzó a devorarla literalmente - Sííí - siseó con ardor.

Dios… Regina sabía delicioso, mucho más que cualquiera de las otras mujeres que había probado en su vida, que no eran muchas y no incluía a su ex esposa en su conteo porque ella jamás le permitió hacer eso.

Colocó sus manos debajo de su trasero y la aferró de las nalgas alzándola un poco. Las piernas de la reina se retorcían colgando de sus brazos.

Le estaba follando con su lengua y era maravilloso. Su mano derecha aferraba la manta debajo de ella y la izquierda la llevó hasta el cabello de David. Sus caderas comenzaban a moverse involuntariamente contra la boca del príncipe y su vientre temblaba pronunciadamente junto con sus piernas

\- Ah - abrió sus ojos hacia la nada cuando se prendió de su hinchado clítoris y le chupó como si quisiera arrancárselo por la fuerza - Ah… ¡Ahhhh! - se arqueó lo mejor que la posición se lo permitió mientras le sentía hundir sus dedos en sus nalgas y los dedos de sus pies se curvaban tensos - Oh, D-dios - fue un lloriqueó que salió estrangulado y fue apenas audible.

El orgasmo llegó para Regina de forma potente y arrasante. Al principio se tensó por completo, pero después empezó a retorcerse presa de los incontrolables espasmos que atacaban su cuerpo sin darle tregua.

Retiró su boca cuando supo que había alcanzado el orgasmo porque quería verla. Se veía hermosa agitándose y retorciéndose sobre la manta y de pronto, tenía las piernas de Regina frente a su cara impidiéndole verla.

Las había recogido y se cubría también el rostro con sus brazos mientras seguía sufriendo espasmos y gemía. Besó su muslo izquierdo y mientras aguardaba por ella, aprovechó para quitarse sus pantalones y los boxers.

Tomó su adolorida erección y la masajeó un poco mientras se arrodillaba de nuevo frente a ella.

La reina trataba de recuperar el aliento, disfrutando de los remanentes de ese delicioso orgasmo que el príncipe le había dado y por un instante se cuestionó por qué demonios había esperado tanto para estar con él.

Volvió a sentir las manos de su novio acariciando sus piernas. Tomó aire y las abrió un poco al tiempo que bajaba sus brazos para alzarse un poquito y poderle ver mejor.

Tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su bello rostro que al instante se llenó de asombro al ver el miembro erecto y turgente de David frente a ella.

Oh Dios. Era… grande. Es decir, no era descomunal, pero definitivamente para ella, dada su complexión, sí era de tamaño considerable y… grande. Mucho más largo y grueso que cualquier otro miembro que había tenido dentro, que de igual forma, no eran un gran número.

"Demonios", pensó.

Estaba en problemas porque además del tamaño, tenía casi dos años desde la última vez que había tenido sexo.

Hizo gala de su autocontrol para no soltarse riendo al ver la expresión de Regina. Tenía su mirada clavada en su erección y sus preciosas mejillas se encendieron un poquito más haciéndola ver adorable

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó casi seguro de saber el por qué estaba así

\- N-no - respondió la reina, pero la vio tragar pesado y después se mordió el labio inferior mientras volteaba a verle algo contrariada.

Porque… bueno, David tenía un cuerpo escultural. Torso, abdomen y pectorales bien definidos, brazos y piernas trabajados y se veía realmente irresistible. ¡Por Dios! ¡El hombre era divino!

\- Te prometo que iré despacio y seré muy cuidadoso - le dijo mientras se subía sobre ella pero sin aplastarla y acarició tiernamente su bello rostro y su cabello con sus manos

\- Eres hermoso - susurró Regina solo para él y le sonrió genuinamente

\- No más que tú, belleza - besó con cariño su mejilla - Te amo - atrapó sus labios en un beso entregado que de inmediato se tornó ardiente con la respuesta de la reina

\- Hazme el amor, David - le pidió acariciando con las puntas de sus dedos la mejilla y mirándole con entrega. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran al hacer su petición porque para ella, ese momento, tenía un significado profundo y especial y sabía bien que el príncipe era consciente de ello.

Habían hablo de eso, de que Regina nunca había tenido sexo con una persona a la que amaba, mucho menos con una que le amara por igual y David le escuchó atento y comprensivo. Además de eso, también hablaron del hecho de que Regina no podía concebir debido a que, en el bosque, tomó una poción que la hizo infértil.

Recordaba que fue una de las primeras cosas que le confesó cuando llevaban un mes saliendo. Lo hizo antes de que David se ilusionara con la posibilidad de tener hijos con ella y también porque prefería que la dejara de una vez y no la rechazara más adelante, cuando estuviera loca de amor por él.

Porque para ese entonces, ya sabía perfectamente que el príncipe era el verdadero amor de su vida. Estaba muy enamorada de él y estaba segura que iba a llegar a amarlo como jamás lo había hecho en su vida.

Pero se llevó una de las más gratas sorpresas cuando el príncipe le aseguró que eso no le importaba. Que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y fue ahí, cuando le confesó por primera vez, que la amaba.

Al verla así tan vulnerable no pudo evitar envolverla entre sus brazos y aferrarla contra él. Dejó un besito en su cabeza mientras acariciaba su cabello

\- Te amo. Te amo - repitió y la dejó recostada de nuevo con cuidado. La besó en los labios mientras la reina se empujaba contra su cuerpo de tal forma que el plano vientre se restregaba con erotismo contra su hinchado y pulsante miembro.

Jadeó cuando dejó su boca y sus labios rozaron su mentón cuando él alzó su rostro un poco. Podía sentir el líquido preseminal humedecer su piel y la sola anticipación de tenerlo dentro le hacía mojarse toda

\- Te deseo tanto - le dijo besando su mandíbula.

Se agachó para atacar su cuello con besos ardientes y húmedos. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su sexo, que esta vez, encontró empapado

\- Oh, Dios - gimió desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Masajeó su intimidad con dos de sus dedos, tanteando su húmeda entrada y comenzó a introducir uno de ellos haciendo que su reina jadeara un poquito pesado.

Estaba tan mojada que pudo deslizar su dedo con facilidad, pero de inmediato supo que tendría que ser muy cuidadoso cuando la penetrara. La sentía estrecha y sabía bien que tenía mucho más de un año que no se acostaba con nadie.

Regina tenía su cabeza ladeada para darle mejor acceso a David a su cuello, mientras él la penetraba con su dedo y ella ondulaba ligeramente sus caderas buscando mayor estimulación.

Entreabrió sus preciosos ojos hacia los arbustos y su vista era un poco desenfocada. Su cuerpo estaba inundado de placer y no podía pensar en nada, en nada que no fuera él y lo que le estaba haciendo.

Apretó sus ojos cuando empezó a introducir un segundo dedo y daba gracias a todos los cielos que estaba muy húmeda porque el grosor que creaban era suficiente para hacerle sentir un poquito de incomodidad y también presión.

Besaba ahora su garganta mientras la penetraba con dos dedos. Los introducía y los giraba un poco buscando hacerse espacio y acostumbrar el ardiente interior de su novia a tener algo dentro antes de meter su miembro.

Después de un par de minutos en los que ya tenía a Regina jadeando alto y pidiendo por más, curvó sus dedos con precisión encontrando ese punto especial dentro de ella. Lo supo porque la reina abrió sus hermosos ojos de golpe y jadeó con un poco de sorpresa

\- ¿Es ahí? - preguntó acariciándole la mandíbula con su nariz y ella solo pudo asentir con desespero.

Le estimuló con afán con sus dedos y se alzó un poquito para verla. Regina tenía sus hermosos ojos clavados en los de él y conforme se acercaba al orgasmo, le apretaba los dedos con su estrecho interior y entrecerraba sus bellos ojos como si no pudiera controlar el movimiento y justo cuando estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo, sacó sus dedos

\- ¡No! - se quejó de inmediato en un lloriqueo que se escuchó suplicante porque estaba a punto de llegar

\- Tranquila, belleza. Tenemos toda la noche - le dijo al ver algo de angustia en su bello rostro y la vio tratar de llevar una mano a su propia intimidad, pero la tomó rápidamente impidiéndoselo - Shhh, te gustará más así - aseguró en cuando la escuchó quejarse de nuevo y llevó la delicada mano hasta su boca para depositar un besito mirándole atento.

Regina respiraba ya muy agitada y se sentía abrumada porque necesitaba venirse, pero al mismo tiempo estaba ansiosa por dejar que David hiciera todo lo que tenía en mente.

Nunca había estado con alguien que se preocupara por su placer.

El infeliz y miserable de Leopold jamás lo hizo. Siempre tomó lo que quiso sin importarle ella en ningún aspecto y Graham, bueno, con él fue distinto. El cazador obtenía su placer mientras ella, el suyo. Era solo sexo, cada uno buscaba su propio orgasmo y ya.

Pero David… el príncipe se estaba esforzando por brindarle la mejor experiencia posible en esa primera vez y sabía bien, que estaba postergando su propio placer aguardando a que ella estuviera lista para recibirle, pero ya no quería esperar más y era seguro que él tampoco

\- Estoy lista - aseguró tomando el apuesto rostro entre sus manos para jalarlo hacia ella y darle un beso fogoso y hambriento que logró convencerlo al fin.

Se irguió por completo y llevó sus grandes manos hasta las perfectas caderas para aferrarla de ahí. La alzó un poco subiéndola a su regazo y tomó su pulsante e hinchado miembro llevándolo hasta la dulce intimidad de la reina. Posicionó la sensible punta contra la estrecha entrada y, sin soltar su erección, empujó con firmeza y delicadeza hasta que la cabeza entró.

Regina se quejó un poquito y por reflejó se apretó sobre la punta del miembro en su interior. Volteó a ver al príncipe quien tenía una expresión concentrada en su apuesto rostro y le miraba con sus penetrantes y oscurecidos ojos atentamente. Se mordió el labio inferior y asintió, dándole la confianza de seguirse introduciendo en ella.

Apretó los ojos cuando siguió empujando, ganado terreno dentro de ella y el estrecho interior. La reina se dejó caer sobre la manta con sus ojos abiertos y respirando agitadamente.

Era invasivo y doloroso, pero de una manera soportable y hasta cierto punto placentera, no en la que le haría quererle parar o quitar. Gimió bajito cuando el pulgar de una de las manos del príncipe comenzó a estimular su sensible clítoris.

David estaba siendo muy cuidadoso con sus movimientos. Avanzaba lento y atento a las reacciones de su bella novia porque no quería lastimarla ni hacerla sufrir durante el acto. Le masajeaba el pequeño botón de placer para distraerla de la incomodidad y dolor que pudiera estar sintiendo mientras él mismo estaba muriendo porque en verdad, Regina era muy, muy estrecha.

Si no supiera sobre su pasado juraría que era virgen.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó el agarre sobre la cadera de ella porque la presión sobre su miembro era demasiada y temía venirse en ese mismo instante. Respiró profundo un par de veces sin dejar de tocarle el clítoris y después volteó a ver el punto donde se estaban uniendo.

Faltaban un par de centímetros para estar completamente dentro de la reina. Así que se posicionó mejor sobre sus rodillas y llevó su brazo izquierdo a la estrecha cintura rodeándola por debajo. Colocó su mano derecha sobre el plano vientre y la volteó a ver.

La sostuvo firmemente de esa forma y la jaló hacia a él introduciéndose en ella hasta el final.

La reina se arqueó entre los brazos de su príncipe cuando lo tuvo por completo en su interior. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras abría su boca en un gesto mudo y miraba hacia la nada

\- Eres estrechísima, mi amor - siseó el príncipe inclinándose y alzándola un poco más para besarle el torso al tiempo que se quedó quieto, aguardando a que ella se acostumbrara a tenerle dentro y poderse controlar para no venirse.

Removió un poco sus piernas acomodándose mejor. Se sentía sumamente cuidada, amada y apapachada por el príncipe y no podía hacer otra cosa más que sentirse inmensamente feliz de estarse entregando a él por primera vez.

La sensación de tenerlo dentro era maravillosa porque a pesar de ser algo un tanto incómodo y un poquito doloroso, era reconfortante sentirse llena por él en cuerpo y no solo en alma y corazón.

Lo amaba, con cada espacio de su ser.

Sintió las delicadas manos de su novia acariciarle el cabello y fue hasta entonces que la bajó para dejarla recostada de nuevo sobre la manta. Le acarició con sus manos el bello torso desnudo y acunó los preciosos senos para masajearlos. Tomó los endurecidos pezones con sus dedos y jugó un poco con ellos ganándose pequeños gemidos.

Estuvo así durante un ratito, aguardando a que se acostumbrara a su grosor y sintiera que podía ser penetrada. Hasta que, por fin, ella habló

\- Hazme tuya - le pidió con ardor en la voz al tiempo que giraba un poquito sus caderas haciéndole gemir roncamente.

Se irguió una vez más, poniendo las manos en sus preciosas nalgas. La reina colocó las plantas de sus pies sobre la manta buscando apoyo. David extrajo su miembro hasta que solo la punta quedó dentro y, al tiempo que la jalaba hacia sí mismo, la reina se empujó contra él.

Ambos gimieron cuando estuvieron completamente unidos de nuevo. Regina llevó sus manos a los muslos del príncipe y se aferró de ahí mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas y las manos, ahora ardientes de su novio, la tomaban por la cintura para jalarla hacia él.

Encontraron una perfecta sincronía casi al instante. Las manos de David viajaban de la estrecha cintura de su novia hasta sus muslos y de regreso procurando brindarle el mayor placer posible.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la penetración dejara de ser incómoda para Regina y fue entonces que aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas y empezó a gemir alto.

Se había quedado muy cerca del orgasmo y estaba segura que no tardaría mucho en llegar.

El miembro del príncipe se sentía perfecto en su interior. Entraba y salía con firmeza de ella, ensanchándola deliciosamente y sus manos, esas perfectas manos que siempre le tocaban con adoración, estaban haciendo maravillas en su cuerpo.

Y oh, David tenía razón. Su cuerpo entero comenzaba a temblar haciéndole difícil respirar por segundos y después se relajaba para volver a hacerlo y por Dios que jamás se había venido tan pronto siendo penetrada y ni siquiera estaba tocando su clítoris

\- D-daviiiid - gimió agudamente y se agarró de los brazos del príncipe que le estaban aferrando por la cintura en esos momentos mientras el orgasmo azotaba con fuerza su cuerpo.

Sus caderas se movían incontrolablemente mientras su interior convulsionaba con fuerza sobre el miembro del príncipe

\- Mmghh… ¡Ahhhh! - gritó al fin, dejándose caer sobre la manta con una hermosa sonrisa de gozo en su bello rostro sonrojado y ligeramente sudoroso.

Sonrío ampliamente al ver a su novia disfrutando del orgasmo que acababa de darle. Se veía hermosísima y lo tenía completamente hipnotizado y muy, muy enamorado

\- ¿Te gustó? - preguntó acariciando su costado y sintiéndola más relajada sobre la manta y su erección.

Regina abrió los ojos en cuanto le escuchó. Aún lo tenía dentro y él, no se había venido.

Se levantó sorprendiendo a David y se hizo un poco hacia atrás haciendo que saliera de ella. Se posicionó sobre sus rodillas y le besó mientras se acercaba a él y le empujaba para que fuera ahora el sheriff quien se recostara sobre la manta

\- Me encantó - respondió por fin acomodándose sobre su novio y colocando una mano sobre el amplio pecho, se inclinó para besarlo

\- ¿Tienes ganas de montar, Majestad? - preguntó con un toque juguetón en la voz mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su bello trasero de infarto apretando un poquito sus nalgas.

Ella negó divertida moviendo sus caderas buscando que la punta del miembro de David quedara sobre su empapada y lista entrada. Sería sólo cuestión de descender para tomarlo.

Y cuando la encontró, lo escuchó jadear con excitación ante la anticipación y Regina le miró con intensidad

\- Es el turno de tu reina de hacerte el amor, encantador - se movió hacia atrás tomándole lentamente en su interior. Siendo ella misma quien obligaba a sus paredes internas a ensancharse alrededor de la gruesa circunferencia en la que se estaba clavando.

David gimió largamente durante todo el trayecto de Regina hasta que volvió a estar envuelto por completo en el cálido, apretado y húmedo interior de la reina.

Dios… Era exquisito. Nunca antes había estado con alguien que se sintiera así como se sentía su amada novia. Era perfecta, como si hubiera sido hecha para él.

Regina giró un poco sus caderas arrancándole un siseó ardoroso al príncipe y se mordió el labio inferior gustosa ante la estimulación que consiguió.

Comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás penetrándose sola a un ritmo placentero y firme. Apoyó sus manos sobre el amplio pecho de su novio mientras las grandes manos de él, acariciaban sus muslos, sus caderas, su costado y espalda con erotismo.

Se tomó un momento para observar a la mujer de su vida. Estaba majestuosa así, a la luz de la luna que alcanzaba a colarse por entre los árboles del bosque. Había echado su cabeza un poquito hacia atrás y gemía con su preciosa boca entreabierta. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior por un movimiento en particular de las preciosas caderas que ondulaban con sensualidad y erotismo sobre él.

Cómo la amaba. Regina se había convertido en su mundo entero de la noche a la mañana y pronto se dio cuenta que iluminaba sus días de una forma en la que jamás pensó podría pasar. Ella era la luz de su vida y por fin, por fin estaba haciendo el amor con ella y no podía ser más feliz en ese momento. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse por la emoción.

La reina se inclinó colocando ahora sus antebrazos sobre la manta para poder acariciar el cabello de su príncipe sin dejar de ondular sus caderas.

David acariciaba ahora toda su espalda con ternura y sostenía su cabeza de pronto mientras con la otra mano aferraba su cadera.

Se besaron y Regina empezó a moverse con mucha rapidez al tiempo que gemía más pronunciadamente en medio del beso que se daban y él la sostuvo por las nalgas disfrutando, dejándole moverse como lo necesitara.

Disminuyó el ritmo de nuevo y se alzó un poco, apoyándose sobre sus manos esta vez. Siguió subiendo y bajando sobre la dura, larga y gruesa erección de su novio y después, se inclinó hacia atrás llevando sus manos hasta los muslos de David y le acariciaba al tiempo que le montaba.

El príncipe se alzó abrazándola con su brazo derecho y quedó apoyado con su mano izquierda sobre la manta. Su novia no dejaba de mover las caderas sensualmente y él se prendió de su pezón derecho para chuparle con ganas mientras acariciaba su nalga y la apretaba de pronto aumentando las sensaciones.

Y no podía hacer otra cosa que admirar a ese bello pecado de mujer sobre él, tan erótica y sensual, clavándose sola en su miembro buscando el placer de ambos. Dejó de abrazarla y su pezón para acariciar todo su pecho mientras Regina se movía con más ímpetu soltando hermosos gemidos y jadeos que iban en aumento.

David volvió a recostarse y las manos ahora acariciaron su plano vientre, rozó apenas cerca de su clítoris haciéndola temblar ligeramente y que se inclinara de nuevo hacia él. Le besó apasionadamente, pero también con muchísimo amor y entrega.

Y en realidad, él ya no aguanta más. Colocó su mano derecha sobre su cuello, llevó la izquierda hasta el medio de sus nalgas sosteniéndola y de esa forma, comenzó a empujar sus caderas contra ella con algo de rapidez y urgencia. Se sentía muy cerca y esperaba que Regina pudiera alcanzar el orgasmo una vez más porque él no podía más.

Los dedos acariciaron su entrada posterior haciéndola estremecer

\- Ohhh - gimió ahogadamente cuando David tocó esa parte de su anatomía que nunca antes nadie se había atrevido a tocar.

La tenía sostenida con firmeza pero sin lastimarla y la penetraba con fuertes estocadas desde su posición, que si bien no eran rápidas, eran duras y le sacaban un gemido cada que se enterraba en ella. Le besaba cariñosamente la frente, nariz y los labios. Pegó su frente con la de ella y enganchó su azul mirada con la chocolate y bella.

Amor… No veía otra cosa en los ojos de David que no fuera amor, amor profundo y verdadero como el que ella sentía por él. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el inmenso placer que sentía y aunque no pudiera venirse de nuevo, solo quería verlo llegar al orgasmo.

Empezó a mover sus caderas más rápido, lo más que podía dada su posición y empujó a la reina hacia él para aumentar la presión y estimular ese punto especial dentro de ella

\- ¡Ahh, ahhh, ahh! - gemía sobre su boca con sus bellos ojos cerrados y su rostro contorsionado de placer.

Sonrió satisfecho cuando sintió que las paredes internas se estrechaban sobre él y siguió hasta que sabía que ambos estaban a nada de llegar

\- R-regina… - llamó su atención - Voy a… - tragó pesado y apretó los dientes, así como el agarre que tenía en ella, listo para cambiar de posición y poder salir de su interior para descargarse fuera

\- Dentro. Lo quiero dentro de mí - su hermosa voz se escuchó estrangulada y sus palabras hicieron que el príncipe comenzara a gruñir y gemir audiblemente - ¡Ohhh! - gimió alto la reina - Te amo, David - apretó la manta entre sus manos con fuerza alcanzando el orgasmo una vez más y con el amor de su vida en su interior

\- ¡Oh, belleza! - le siguió David cuando se cerró fuertemente sobre su miembro impidiéndole el movimiento y explotó muy profundo, dentro de la mujer que amaba y que acababa de confesarle su amor.

Regina se derrumbó sobre el pecho de su sheriff totalmente exhausta y de inmediato los fuertes brazos del príncipe la rodearon. Gimió bajito ante la agradable y reconfortante sensación de la ardiente semilla de su novio derramándose con fuerza hasta lo más profundo de su interior.

David era el único hombre que se había venido dentro de ella con su total consentimiento. Era la primera vez que eso sucedía porque Regina quería y le hacía tan feliz que se sintiera tan bien y correcto, pero sobretodo, que fuera por amor.

Respiraba pesado en búsqueda de aliento y se sentía inmensamente feliz. Acababa de hacer el amor con él y también, le acababa de confesar que lo amaba. Sintió un besito en su mejilla y gimió bajito cuando lo sintió entrar y salir despacio de ella, penetrándola un par de veces, para después retirarse por completo.

Se vio de pronto de lado sobre la manta muy segura entre los protectores y amorosos brazos

\- Te amo, hermosa luz de mi vida - susurró bajito sobre los preciosos y entreabiertos labios mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Una hermosa sonrisa se formó en los labios de su amada

\- También te amo, mi amor - llevó su delicada mano izquierda a la mejilla derecha y le besó con mucho amor - Me siento inmensamente feliz de que hayamos hecho el amor - confesó con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos y sintió que la evidencia del orgasmo de ambos resbalaba de su intimidad.

David le sonrió con emoción, se prendió de sus labios y les movió a ambos de tal forma que Regina quedó recostada y él de lado.

Siguieron compartiendo besos, caricias, palabras tiernas y amorosas, totalmente ajenos al hecho de que alguien les estuvo observando desde los arbustos durante todo el acto.


	2. Chapter 2

_ **La Serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.** _

Mil gracias a todos por leer. A quienes me dejaron likes, kudos, estrellitas, follows, favs y MUY especialmente a quienes me dejaron review. Son lo máximo y adoro leerlos.

Gracias por el recibimiento de la historia y espero este segundo capítulo, les guste.

* * *

Muerta de rabia e impotencia, así era como se sentía Snow ahí escondida, en medio de los arbustos, viendo como el hombre que había sido su amor verdadero no solo le estaba profesando amor a la que alguna vez fuera la ex Reina Malvada y su peor enemiga, sino que se la estaba follando en medio del bosque y enfrente de ella.

Aunque eso, él no lo sabía.

Apretó los dientes y reprimió un quejido de rabia. Estaba aguardando solo un poco, esperando que volvieran a distraerse o se durmieran para poderse ir y evitar ser descubierta.

Y no fue hasta que el príncipe encantador comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la reina y ésta a reír muy fuerte, que la princesa decidió que había visto demasiado y que podía emprender su huida.

Tomó aire profundamente mientras se alejaba y alcanzaba a escuchar un alto gemido de la mujer que alguna vez estuvo casada con su padre y que ahora, estaba teniendo sexo con su ex marido.

Siguió caminando sin detenerse por varios minutos hasta que llegó a su propia camioneta. La había dejado bastante alejada de donde sabía les podía encontrar. Sus años de bandida le permitieron hacerlo con facilidad y sutileza para no ser descubierta.

Recargó su frente en el volante sintiéndose frustrada y desesperada.

Sí, fue ella quien hacía año y medio atrás decidió dejar a David sin importarle él. El saber que estuvo dispuesto a quedarse en Neverland y abandonarla había sido algo que convenció a Snow que podía seguir adelante sin su príncipe encantador y por eso lo hizo.

Fue la oportunidad que vio para tener la vida que tuvo durante la maldición. Una mujer libre que podía hacer lo que quisiera sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie. En verdad se sintió muy bien terminar todo con David y recuperar esa fascinante libertad.

Y estuvo muy conforme y feliz hasta que él decidió rehacer su vida, nada más y nada menos que con Regina.

Al principio le pareció extraño y absurdo, pero con la confianza de que no había forma en que eso resultara les apoyó a ambos en ese intento.

Y es que se trataba de Regina. ¡De Regina!

La mismísima ex Reina Malvada, que a pesar de haber estado dispuesta a sacrificarse por salvar la ciudad en varias ocasiones y que de verdad estuvo a punto de morir más de una vez para salvarles, no dejaba de cargar con todo lo que hizo siendo una villana y muy en el fondo, Snow pensaba que no se merecía un final feliz como el que un día soñó tener por todo el sufrimiento que había causado en sus años de maldad y oscuridad.

No la odiaba, pero el destino no podía ser así de injusto.

El verdadero problema vino cuando la relación entre ellos comenzó a volverse algo serio y fue entonces cuando quiso a David de vuelta.

Desde luego que trató de hablar un par de veces con él, insinuando que le gustaría regresar, que le seguía amando, pero el príncipe fue muy claro y la última vez, tajante, dejándole en claro que estaba enamorado de Regina y que estaba muy feliz con ella.

Desde entonces, Snow comenzó a observarlos con detenimiento, vigilando lo que hacían, manteniendo la esperanza de recuperarlo al ver que llevaban un noviazgo sin intimidad.

Lo sabía porque se mantenía cerca de Regina y ella no había dicho nada al respecto y también, porque David era extremadamente respetuoso con la reina. Lo veía recogerla a veces en la alcaldía, llevarla a su casa y después de algunos besos, irse.

A veces cenaban juntos en algún restaurante, y otras en la Mansión con Henry presente y el príncipe siempre se retiraba temprano. Nunca se quedaba a dormir o muy tarde.

Pero ahora sentía que todo se estaba derrumbando.

Habían llegado muy lejos en esta ocasión porque no sólo tuvieron sexo e intimidad por primera vez, sino que lo hicieron por amor y escuchó claramente que Regina le confesó que lo amaba.

Y eso era algo que Snow no podía concebir. No le entraba en la cabeza que la ex Reina Malvada fuera a conseguir un final feliz precisamente con el Príncipe Encantador, con SU amor verdadero.

Encendió el auto sin prender las luces y se fue.

* * *

El cielo comenzó a aclarar anunciando la mañana y los dos enamorados estaban profundamente dormidos, abrazados y acurrucados bajo las mantas calientitas y cómodas entre árboles y arbustos del bosque de Storybrooke.

Fue Regina la primera en despertar y una hermosa sonrisa cruzó su bello rostro al ver la forma en que amanecía.

Entre los fuertes, protectores y amorosos brazos de David, del hombre que amaba con todo su ser.

Soltó un pequeño quejidito sabiendo que debían volver a la ciudad.

Ambos tenían que ir a trabajar ese día y además, mientras más tiempo pasaban ahí en medio del bosque, corrían el riesgo de ser vistos en cualquier momento

\- Mi amor - le llamó depositándole un besito tierno en el mentón y le acarició el pecho buscando despertarlo.

David soltó un largo suspiro y empezó a estirarse mientras bostezaba ruidosamente sorprendiendo un poquito a la alcaldesa. Acto seguido envolvió de nuevo entre sus brazos el hermoso y pequeño cuerpo de su novia pegándola a su pecho, acurrucándose más con ella haciéndola reír

\- Debemos volver, encantador - le dijo tratando de liberarse del fiero abrazo

\- No - respondió jugando y la apretó un poquito más al ver que trataba de zafarse. Inhaló profundo percibiendo el maravilloso aroma tan característico de Regina - Dame un beso y nos podemos ir - le dijo sonriendo

\- Es usted un chantajista, señor Nolan - le acusó acomodándose mejor y alzando una de sus perfectas cejas perfiladas. La amplia sonrisa en el apuesto rostro de su novio le impidió seguir debatiendo.

Acercó su rostro al de él para darle un beso en los labios

\- Gracias, señorita Mills - dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y ella negó divertida. Llevó su mano hasta la cabeza de Regina y le acarició un poco - Buenos días, hermosa luz de mi vida - susurró con amor

\- Buenos días, David - dijo la reina y se abalanzó sobre él para besarle de nuevo.

No supo hasta qué hora estuvieron haciendo el amor la noche anterior. Sólo sabía que se habían amado hasta que los dos quedaron completamente exhaustos. De otra forma quizá, no habría accedido jamás a dormir desnuda en el bosque

\- Ahora sí estoy listo - jadeó el príncipe casi sin aliento cuando por fin su novia dejó de besarle.

Ella sonrió coqueta e invocando su magia, ambos estuvieron aseados y completamente vestidos aún debajo de las mantas.

Se pusieron de pie y de nuevo Regina usó magia para recoger todo y dejarlo en la parte de atrás de la camioneta de David.

Subieron a la misma, pero no pudieron evitar comenzar a besarse de nuevo y de un momento a otro el príncipe tenía a la reina sobre su regazo, besándole apasionadamente

\- Ha sido la noche más maravillosa de toda mi vida - dijo el sheriff acariciando el trasero de su bella novia - Quisiera repetirla un millón de veces - le sonrió

\- ¿Te gustó hacerlo al aire libre? - preguntó Regina de forma seductiva mientras apoyaba sus manos en el respaldo del asiento detrás de él y le miraba con intensidad. David sonrió de medio lado y alzó sus hombros como respuesta - Eres un pervertido - le acusó susurrando sobre los apetitosos labios

\- Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú quien me pidió que no me detuviera, señorita Mills - reviró y se alzó para besarla con arrebato mientras la jalaba hacia él por las caderas y se empujaba contra ella haciéndole sentir su semi despierta erección

\- E-estoy un poco adolorida - confesó cuando las hábiles manos de su novio comenzaron a acariciar por debajo de la falda de su vestido con dirección a su intimidad y en un segundo, la mirada amorosa de David se convirtió en una de completa consternación

\- ¿Te lastime? - preguntó preocupado

\- ¡No! - respondió de inmediato para tranquilizarlo - No, no - aseguró - Fuiste… - se relamió los labios y se removió sobre el regazo del príncipe - maravilloso - le sonrió y sus mejillas se encendieron

\- ¿Me puedes explicar por qué tardamos tanto en hacer ésto? - preguntó viéndola sonrojarse de esa forma tan adorable que tanto le gustaba. Acomodó un mechón rebelde de sedoso cabello tras la oreja de la reina

\- Fue por amor - respondió ella mirándole con intensidad y con mucho, pero mucho amor

\- Oh, belleza. No tienes idea cuánto te amo - y tomando el bello rostro entre sus manos, la jaló un poquito hacia él para besarla con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

* * *

Snow estaba sentada en su cama. Llevaba toda la noche sin dormir.

Y es que no podía hacerlo.

No cuando la ansiedad la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. No cuando las imágenes de ellos dos en el bosque no dejaban de agolpar sus pensamientos cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Jamás se iba a poder sacar de la mente la imagen de Regina debajo de su ex marido y sobre él, llegando al orgasmo una y otra vez.

El mismo coraje que la invadió ante ese pensamiento, la hizo levantarse para preparar el desayuno.

Mientras lo hacía recordó que, estando entre los arbustos, pensó por un segundo que había sido descubierta, cuando Regina abrió los ojos hacia donde ella estaba y Snow juró que la estaba viendo. Oh Dios, recordar a David sobre ella, besándole el cuello y con una mano entre medio de las piernas de la reina le traía una extraña sensación desde las entrañas.

Algo que se sentía incorrecto y despreciable.

No podía permitir que eso siguiera así, tenía qué hacer algo lo antes posible para separar a David de Regina.

¿Pero qué?

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, David llegó a la estación donde una perpleja Emma se le quedó mirando porque el príncipe parecía andar de paseo por las nubes

\- Buenos días - saludó la sheriff con algo de intención en sus palabras y llevó la taza de café a sus labios mirando a su padre fijamente

\- Buenos días - le saludó con una expresión boba en su apuesto rostro que hizo que su hija casi se ahogara con el café - Oh, Emma - corrió a su lado y le dio palmaditas en la espalda mientras la rubia tosía

\- ¿Qué… - tosió de nuevo - hiciste anoche? - preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el esfuerzo, pero sabía perfectamente que algo pasaba con su padre y moría de curiosidad.

David sintió sus mejillas arder un poco porque bueno, era su hija quien estaba haciéndole esa pregunta y solo atinó a sonreír de lado de una forma en la que le dijo todo a la sheriff

\- No - dijo Emma con los ojos grandes y sorprendidos, tratando de contener la emoción, pero al verlo asentir y sonreírle ampliamente supo que estaba en lo cierto - ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! - exclamó dando un par de saltitos y se apresuró hacia él para abrazarlo - Estoy tan feliz por ti - le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y en verdad lo estaba, mucho. Ella estuvo a su lado cuando Snow le dejó, fue testigo de lo mucho que David sufrió y también, lo fue de cómo poco a poco, el príncipe volvió a llenarse de ilusión gracias a Regina. De cómo ambos cayeron enamorados uno por el otro y sabía casi todo de esa relación porque prácticamente era la confidente de su padre

\- Muchas gracias, hija - respondió David mientras se separaba de ella dejándole un beso en la frente como era su costumbre - Todavía no lo puedo creer - susurró emocionado

\- Si no fueras mi padre te pediría que me contaras todos los detalles - le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y regresó a su lugar

\- Así estamos muy bien - dijo el príncipe caminando a su escritorio - Solo puedo decirte que fue maravilloso y que estoy más enamorado que nunca - soltó un suspiro casi derritiéndose en la silla en la que se dejó caer - No tenía idea que podía amar de esta forma - confesó mirando al techo.

Emma asintió sabiendo bien que con ello su padre le estaba confesando que amaba a la reina mucho más de lo que amó a la princesa y lo entendía muy bien, porque ella pensó que no iba a amar a nadie como amó a Neal hasta que August llegó a su vida y junto a él, descubrió que había formas mucho más profundas y reales de amar

\- Me ama, Emma - dijo David soltando el aire entrecortadamente - Me lo dijo anoche mientras hacíamos el amor - le contó cerrando sus ojos azules, permitiéndose recordar ese hermoso momento.

* * *

A mediodía, Regina, David y Henry estaban comiendo juntos en el comedor de la Mansión.

Durante todo ese rato los dos enamorados habían estado mucho más románticos de lo normal, había miradas de complicidad, besos y caricias discretas que no pasaban desapercibidas para el casi adolescente

\- ¿Qué traen? - preguntó extrañado, mirándolos fijamente a ambos.

Los dos adultos voltearon a verle, Regina fingiendo, al igual que él, extrañamiento por su pregunta, sin embargo, David seguía con su misma expresión boba y enamorada que sólo reflejaba felicidad incontenible

\- Tu mamá me dijo que me ama - sonrió emocionado y le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla a su novia

\- ¡Al fin! - exclamó Henry alzando un poco sus brazos

\- ¿Al fin? - preguntó la reina frunciendo el ceño

\- Es que era obvio, mamá - argumentó el casi adolescente torciendo los ojos como solía hacerlo su madre

\- Ya sabes cómo es - dijo el sheriff y después rio un poco al ver la expresión con la que Regina le miraba

\- ¿Cómo soy, David? - preguntó indignada y de pronto tuvo el apuesto rostro de su novio frente a ella, con sus narices a nada de tocarse

\- Hermosa - respondió y capturó sus tersos labios en un beso amoroso y tierno, nada subido de tono porque su nieto estaba ahí presente

\- Qué cursis - dijo Henry haciendo una mueca de desagrado y se levantó llevándose su plato y vaso a la cocina.

David y Regina rieron divertidos en medio del beso por la reacción del pequeño.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa que Emma compartía con August, éstos terminaban de comer en compañía de Snow

\- Iré al taller con mi padre - dijo el escritor. Le dio un beso a Emma y se despidió cordialmente de la princesa para irse.

Una vez que estuvieron solas, la rubia se levantó para recoger los platos y llevarlos al fregadero

\- Y… ¿con quién pasaste la noche? - le preguntó a su madre de forma insinuante mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

\- ¿Perdón? - preguntó Snow confundida

\- Tienes cara de no haber dormido nada - rio al decir eso y volteó a verla

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó la princesa cerrando los ojos para luego negar con su cabeza

\- ¿Tan mal estuvo? - preguntó acercándose de nuevo al comedor y se sentó en su silla

\- No. No estuve con nadie. Solo… problemas para dormir - respondió y la sheriff asintió pensativa.

Cuando Snow dejó a David, ésta salió por un tiempo con Víctor, después tuvo una que otra aventura, luego lo hizo con Archie y todo parecía ir bien en ese aspecto porque ella estaba feliz, pero cuando el príncipe comenzó a interesarse en Regina, las cosas comenzaron a ser diferentes y desde entonces no había salido con nadie más. De hecho, Emma sabía que la princesa intentó un par de veces convencer a su padre de volver.

Era como si el saber que David siguió adelante hubiera estancado de alguna forma a la princesa y le fuera imposible seguir con su vida.

Y no tenía idea cómo iba a reaccionar cuando se enterara que la reina y el príncipe habían pasado su primera noche juntos y que Regina le había confesado a David que también lo amaba.

Lo que Emma ignoraba, es que Snow no solo lo sabía, sino que había sido testigo de ello y ahora estaba más que decidida a recurrir a la única persona que no solo podía ayudarla, sino que también, pensaba igual que ella respecto a la posibilidad de que la ex Reina Malvada pudiera conseguir un final feliz cuando no lo merecía.

* * *

Pronto la noche cayó en la tranquila ciudad de Storybrooke y, en la lujosa Mansión de la alcaldesa, David y Regina se dirijan a la habitación principal.

Los pasillos estaban en penumbras y la casa vacía a excepción de ellos dos. Esa semana a Henry le tocaba estar con Emma tal cual lo dictaba el acuerdo que la sheriff y la reina tenían respecto a la custodia del hijo de ambas.

Lo único audible eran los besos apasionados que la pareja de enamorados se estaba dando mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

David entró con la hermosa alcaldesa en brazos. Las estilizadas y bien formadas piernas le rodeaban por la gruesa cintura, las delicadas manos acariciando su rostro y cuello mientras se seguían besando.

Adoraba que fuera tan pequeña y ligera a comparación de él porque podía cargarla con facilidad y sin esfuerzo. La sostenía por la estrechísima cintura con su brazo derecho y con la mano izquierda por su bello, perfecto, divino y apetitoso trasero.

Regina empujó la puerta con una de sus manos haciendo que se cerrara de golpe y rio divertida por el sonido que provocó. Su novio la volvió a besar mientras caminaba hacia la cama y la dejó caer sin mucha brusquedad, pero sin la suficiente delicadeza, de tal forma que la reina rebotó un poquito sobre el colchón y no pudo evitar reír de nuevo por la divertida acción.

El príncipe se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba inclinado sobre ella y entre las bellas piernas abiertas, con sus manos a cada lado de la estrecha cintura. Se subió apoyando las rodillas sobre el colchón al tiempo que se agachaba para dejar un beso sonoro justo debajo de los perfectos senos de su novia y después se alzó para atrapar los tersos labios en un beso cargado de pasión y deseo.

La alcaldesa gimió dentro del beso y ladeó un poco el rostro disfrutando de las atenciones de su novio. Tenía un brazo estirado hacia arriba cerca de las almohadas y con el otro acariciaba ligeramente el costado derecho del príncipe.

Llevó sus manos al apuesto rostro para acariciarlo y alzó las piernas pegándolas a la gruesa cintura que abarcaban. La mano izquierda de David pronto estuvo sobre su cabeza acariciándole con cariño.

Se separó de los labios de la reina y sin apartar su mirada de la chocolate de ella descendió un poco para luego enterrar su rostro entre medio de los encantadores pechos y la escuchó reír de nuevo e inhaló profundo…

Amaba escucharla reír, era uno de los sonidos más bellos que jamás había escuchado en su vida.

Los otros sonidos, eran los gemidos, jadeos, lloriqueos y gritos de placer que apenas la noche anterior había tenido la dicha de descubrir y llevaba todo el día ansiando como nada escucharlos de nuevo.

Sentía que podía volverse un adicto a todo eso… A ella así.

Regina tenía los ojos cerrados y una hermosísima sonrisa en el bello rostro mientras David le besaba el cuerpo. Una de las varoniles manos se colaba entre la tela de su vestido negro para apretarle la nalga derecha con ganas y ella arqueó su espalda gimiendo bajito al tiempo que él mordisqueaba justo donde terminaban sus costillas

\- Hermosa - jadeó y después suspiró mientras pasaba ambas manos por el divino cuerpo por debajo de la tela del vestido, alzándolo en el proceso hasta dejarlo alrededor de la estrecha cintura.

La sostuvo firmemente de ahí mientras besaba el plano vientre con ardor y apretaba el agarre que tenía sobre ella. Le fascinaba que sus pulgares estuvieran muy cerca de tocarse por lo estrecha de la cintura de su bella tentación.

Abrió su boca para mordisquear un poco sobre la tela de encaje que cubría la intimidad de su novia quien soltaba pequeños gemidos gustosos con cada una de sus atenciones.

Acarició con la punta de su nariz el pubis de la reina en una tortuosa caricia que la hizo arquearse ligeramente y soltar un pequeño jadeo necesitado que lo hizo sonreír aunque ella no podía verle.

No pudo evitar aspirar el delicioso y exótico aroma, dejándose embriagar por el mismo mientras soltaba un pequeño gemido desde el fondo de su garganta porque el olor de la alcaldesa era simplemente maravilloso y excitante.

Se bajó de la cama mientras alzaba la vista para ver a su novia quien le miraba divertida y anhelante. Le pasó las manos por las ingles, evitando hacer contacto con el precioso sexo.

Y antes de que Regina pudiera protestar por ese cruel acto, David le miró con algo de malicia y después, comenzó a repartirle besos en la ingle izquierda. Dejaba besos sonoros y húmedos que provocaban cada vez más a la hermosa mujer sobre la cama. Alzó su vista un poco mientras cambiaba a la ingle derecha para darle el mismo trato y la vio, tenía los hermosos ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior gustosa con los brazos estirados rozando apenas las almohadas que adornaban la cama.

Besó con devoción la suave y exquisita piel, arrastrando los labios con intención y afán cada vez que se separaba de la misma. Subió ahora un poco dejando besos en el muslo interno y después cambio al otro.

Se alzó colocando sus manos en los muslos de Regina quien le miraba coqueta y provocativa, para empujarlos un poco hacia ella logrando que alzara las piernas.

Le miró ansioso entreabriendo la boca para respirar pronunciadamente. Llevó sus manos hasta la ropa interior de la reina, la tomó y la deslizó por sus nalgas… por esas divinas y exquisitas nalgas que le enloquecían. Ella alzó un poquito las caderas ayudándole hasta que logró sacarlas por las piernas, para luego arrojar la prenda sin importarle dónde pararía como lo hizo la noche anterior.

Regina se removió acomodándose mejor y aun con sus piernas dobladas encima de ella misma, las abrió exponiendo todo de sí para él.

Para David, para el amor de su vida.

El príncipe observó la intimidad de la reina. Los rosados pliegues están ligeramente hinchados y por entre medio de los mismos, podía verse la evidente humedad, señal inequívoca de lo excitada que estaba.

Oh, Dios…

\- ¿Qué haces haciéndome esperar, Sheriff? - preguntó Regina apoyada sobre sus antebrazos y con una ceja alzada altivamente

\- Es que… - se relamió los labios y una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en su apuesto rostro - Sigo sin poder creer que seas así de hermosa - le miró ahora con intensidad y esta vez, fue ella quien sonrió con emoción por el halago.

Negó un poco divertida y abrió su boca con toda la intención de hablar, pero él lo hizo primero

\- Y verte mojada me calienta como no tienes idea - jadeó aferrándola con ambas manos de las nalgas jalándola un poquito hacia el borde de la cama y la vio contener el aliento.

Acercó su rostro al precioso, húmedo y completamente depilado sexo de su novia y cuando la punta de su nariz hizo contacto con el centro mojado, David aspiró profundamente el delicado, penetrante y exquisito aroma de mujer.

Regina jadeó con necesidad entreabriendo los rojizos labios que pronto se abrieron por completo al tiempo que se arqueaba ligeramente sobre la cama cuando el príncipe lamió desde su entrada posterior hasta su hinchado y erguido clítoris que comenzaba a palpitar reclamando por atención.

Después de eso, soltó un gemido un poco alto porque el Sheriff colocó sus grandes manos en la parte de atrás de sus rodillas y empujó más los muslos contra ella misma logrando que su trasero se elevara un poco

\- Mmmhh... ¡Ah! - gimió esta vez más alto cuando su novio empezó a dar lametazos certeros y tortuosos sobre su pequeño botón de placer. Lamia de arriba a abajo, después en círculos para luego bajar hasta su estrecha entrada e introducir la ávida lengua.

Regina se abrazó a sus propias piernas para mantenerlas en el sitio que el Sheriff quería, de tal forma, que él pudo llevar las manos hasta sus muslos y empezar a acariciar desde ese punto hasta sus nalgas que apretó con ganas mientras comenzaba a besarle literalmente el sexo con besos ardientes, sonoros y pasionales, como cuando la besaba en la boca y oh Dios, era sumamente exquisito.

Una pequeña nalgada la hizo alzar un poquito su trasero por reflejo y la trajo a la realidad. Soltó sus piernas y pudo ver a su novio mirándole socarrón y si no lo amara tanto, le habría arrojado una bola de fuego en ese justo instante por dejarla así.

Comenzó a abrir su camisa y la reina pronto se levantó hasta quedar de rodillas sobre la cama y así se acercó a él. Llevó su delicada mano derecha al apuesto rostro y la izquierda la dejó justo donde el cuello de él terminaba.

Cuando David se sacó la camisa, las manos de Regina viajaron hasta la gruesa cintura para jalar la tela de la camisa interior y comenzarla a subir hasta sacarla por los musculosos y fuertes brazos entre los que amaba estar.

Las manos del príncipe la aferraron por la estrecha cintura apretando un poquito mientras la reina empezaba ahora a desabrochar la hebilla del pantalón que llevaba. Cuando lo logró, procedió a abrir la bragueta, pero David volvió a avanzar, subiéndose a la cama de nuevo sobre las rodillas haciéndola retroceder

\- Ya vi sus pervertidas intenciones, señorita Mills - la apretó contra él cuando ambos estuvieron de rodillas sobre la cama frente a frente

\- Ah, ¿sí? - preguntó siguiéndole el juego

\- Sí - respondió mientras llevaba su mano derecha hasta el muslo izquierdo de su novia y le jalaba dándole a entender que se subiera sobre su regazo y ella así lo hizo. Se acomodó sobre él - Me quieres tener desnudo cuando tú aún llevas tu sexy vestido - apretó las preciosas nalgas con ganas haciéndola estremecer y removerse sobre su regazo - Eres una traviesa - le acusó al tiempo que le soltaba otra nalgada sobre la tela del vestido ganándose un saltito y un hermoso gemido, una erótica mezcla de sensación dolorosa y placentera.

Volvió a prenderse de los bellos labios acariciando ahora el punto donde la había nalgueado y oh, sus ojos casi giran hacia atrás de su cabeza cuando su hermosa Regina comenzó a balancearse sobre el bulto entre sus pantalones

\- ¿Me deseas, sheriff? - le preguntó sobre los labios jadeantes, con la mirada penetrante y segura

\- Sí… - jadeó casi sin aliento por el placer - Sí, señorita Mills - respondió cerrando los ojos y tomó aire profundamente decidiéndose a retomar el control.

No es que esa fuera una lucha por poder sobre la cama, solo era que le excitaba la idea de ser él quien se encargara del placer de su amada Regina.

Le era sumamente satisfactorio y placentero que ella le permitiera hacerse cargo de su placer.

Y sabía que no debía, pero de pronto no podía evitar hacer comparaciones. Y es que con Snow todo fue muy distinto. Sí, seguro le gustaba tener sexo, pero siempre lo limitaba.

Con ella el sexo siempre fue metódico. Solo besos, un par de caricias, ella acostada y él encima, meterla y sacarla un par de veces, tocar su clítoris para que llegara al orgasmo, eyacular y ya. Ni antes ni después del acto, la princesa quiso saber más ni le permitió hacer nada más. Y ni imaginar en hablar durante el sexo.

Pero ella, su bella, sensual y erótica Regina no tenía comparación con nadie y eso que había estado con ella solo una maravillosa vez, dónde estuvieron entregándose el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma sin ningún tipo de restricción.

Llevó sus manos hasta el inicio del cierre del vestido y comenzó a bajarlo

\- No es justo que yo esté desnudo de la cintura para arriba y usted toda vestida, señorita Mills - advirtió jugando

\- No estoy toda vestida. Le recuerdo que usted, se encargó de quitarme las bragas, señor Nolan - respondió siguiéndole el juego y alzó dócilmente sus brazos para permitirle sacar el vestido

\- Así está mucho mejor - sonrió sugestivo dejando un beso en la mandíbula de su hermosa tentación mientras, con una sola de sus manos, desabrochaba el brassier con maestría

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? - preguntó divertida permitiéndole sacar la prenda por sus brazos

\- Es uno de los súper poderes del Sheriff David Nolan - argumentó socarrón y con orgullo haciéndola reír por la ocurrencia y después, enterró su rostro entre medio de los hermosos senos de la reina.

Movió un poco su rostro, de un lado hacia el otro haciéndola reír de nuevo. Después llevó su mano derecha al seno izquierdo y lo tomó, lo apretó un poco, solo lo suficiente para hacerle sentir la intención. Clavó su mirada azul en los preciosos y atentos ojos chocolate, y sin apartar la vista de ellos, acercó su boca al tierno y rosado pezón.

Sacó su lengua y lo tocó apenas con la punta. La respiración de la reina comenzaba a ir en aumento y no decía nada, solo le miraba con intensidad, amor y deseo. Paseó su lengua alrededor de la pequeña protuberancia que comenzaba a endurecerse y en cuando la vio morderse el labio inferior, abrió su boca para prenderse del lindo pezón.

Chupó con ganas y apretó la nalga derecha de Regina quien gimió echando la cabeza un poquito hacia atrás, colocando las delicadas manos sobre sus hombros

\- Ahh - soltó un gemidito la reina y el príncipe lo hizo por igual. Había internado la mano izquierda por entre medio de sus nalgas, había rozado apenas su entrada posterior y ahora tenía la palma de la mano colocada ahí, con los grandes y maravillosos dedos alcanzando su ardiente intimidad

\- Estás empapada - gimió con gusto desde el fondo de su garganta sin soltarle el seno. Movió su mano un poco de adelante hacia atrás mojando sus dedos con la excitación de su novia.

Después, trazó círculos sobre la abertura anal al tiempo que mordisqueaba el endurecido pezón haciéndola sisear de ardor y deseo.

Sonrió satisfecho y sin previo aviso, la tomó por la estrecha cintura con ambas manos y la bajó de su regazo haciéndola caer sobre la cama una vez más.

Regina iba a protestar, claro que lo iba hacer, pero David volvió a tomarla de los muslos para empujarlos hacia ella, esta vez mucho más, dejando su trasero en el aire a varios centímetros del colchón y volvió a enterrar el rostro ahí, en su expuesto y necesitado sexo

\- ¡Ohhh!… Mnmhh - gimió desde su posición y se habría arqueado un poco si no la tuviera prácticamente clavada en la cama.

La grande y varonil mano izquierda sobre los muslos fue suficiente para mantenerla en su sitio, aunque claro, Regina no estaba poniendo objeción alguna. Al contrario, le traía un placer inexplicable dejarle hacer lo que quisiera

\- Ah, ahhh - se retorció un poco cuando introdujo un hábil dedo en ella y lo curvó con precisión, se prendió de su palpitante clítoris y empezó a chuparlo como si se lo quisiera arrancar al tiempo que la penetraba con rapidez con el dedo, golpeteando con precisión ese punto especial dentro de ella.

Y Regina, no pudo hacer otra cosa que abandonarse al placer que el príncipe encantador le estaba dando.

Mordisqueó con cariño el endurecido botón de placer con su dedo bien enterrado en ella. Lo movía de un lado a otro haciéndola jadear pesado, gemir ahogado y lloriquear bajito. El perfecto y pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, el precioso y húmedo sexo a cerrarse alrededor de su dedo.

Dios… Estaba tan caliente por dentro y moría por estar enterrado en ella, hasta el último centímetro de su grande y grueso miembro clavado hasta el fondo de ese apretado y delicioso sexo

\- ¡Ah, ah, ah… Ahhhhhh! - gimió muy alto en cuanto llegó y apretó la colcha bajo ella con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

El orgasmo la azotó con fuerza y sin piedad.

Y tal como lo hiciera la noche anterior, David, completamente satisfecho de haberla hecho llegar al orgasmo, dejó un beso pronunciado en el húmedo y convulsionante sexo, para luego ayudarla a bajar las piernas y después, se bajó de la cama para terminar de desnudarse mientras Regina se recuperaba.

La reina seguía temblando por los remates del potente orgasmo y estaba que no lo podía creer. Nunca antes había tenido un orgasmo de esa magnitud. Sí, claro que los que tuvo con Graham siempre fueron muy placenteros, pero todos esos se quedaban cortos con este que David acababa de darle.

El sheriff, completamente desnudo, se subió de nuevo a la cama, se colocó entre las hermosas y abiertas piernas, la aferró de las caderas y la subió sobre su regazo.

La alcaldesa fijó su mirada, aún nublada de placer, en el turgente, grande y grueso miembro de su novio. Ese erguido y duro mástil con el que el día de ayer le había dado la mejor follada de su vida y no podía esperar más por tenerlo dentro, ensanchándola hasta su límite, estimulando cada punto de su interior con precisión.

Llevó sus delicadas manos a los muslos del príncipe para sostenerse de ahí. Abrió más sus piernas para él y movió un poco las caderas, restregando sus nalgas sobre él

\- Métemela - le pidió sin dejar de moverse buscando provocarle para que la tomara de una vez.

David sonrió de medio lado entre socarrón y malicioso, entendiendo que la reina estaba tratando de hacerle perder el control. Pero no le iba a dar ese gusto.

Al menos no todavía.

Llevó su mano izquierda hasta la húmeda intimidad y usando sus dedos índice y pulgar, estiró la piel exponiendo el botón de placer. Tomó su hinchado miembro de la base con su otra mano y comenzó a darle golpecitos certeros con el mismo en el sexo, azotándole el clítoris en el proceso

\- Mnnhg - gimió Regina estremeciéndose por completo con cada pequeño golpe en su botón de placer que mandaba ondas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo. Apretó sus bellos ojos y se arqueó un poco.

El sonido que se creaba por la cantidad considerable de humedad en la intimidad de la reina pronto inundó toda la habitación. La alcaldesa solo soltaba gemidos ahogados sintiendo sus piernas temblar y su orgasmo a construirse.

Dios… No, no se podía venir así, ¿o sí?

\- ¿Decías, belleza? - preguntó con los dientes apretados porque el placer era mucho para él también, de la punta de su erección comenzaba a brotar líquido preseminal que caía sobre ella mezclándose con la humedad esparcida por todos lados.

El precioso y rosado sexo era un desastre. Todo chorreante, mojado, caliente y palpitante.

Siseó con ardor ligeramente doloroso cuando Regina le encajó las uñas en los muslos, alzó un poquito las temblantes piernas y empezó a lloriquear. Parecía estar a punto de ser demasiado para ella.

Así que dejó el clítoris, se irguió un poco, la aferró con ambas manos de la estrecha cintura inclinándose un poco sobre ella y empezó a moverse de atrás hacia delante, paseando su necesitada erección por entre medio de los suaves e hinchados pliegues

\- Mmnnahhh - se retorció por el cambio, pero se mantuvo en su lugar gracias al firme agarre del príncipe en ella - ¡Oh, Dios! - se dejó caer en la cama y empezó a gemir incontrolablemente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el exquisito placer, porque la cabeza húmeda y caliente del grueso miembro se frotaba contra su clítoris cuando se empujaba hacia ella.

Mordió su labio inferior, se tensó llevando sus manos a los antebrazos de su novio y elevando sus piernas, la izquierda doblada, la derecha estirada, apoyada contra el cuerpo de David

\- Ah - gimió de pronto - Ah - de nuevo, pero el sonido fue un poco más agudo - Ah… Ah, ¡AAAHHH! - gritó mientras se arqueaba debajo de él, contra el varonil cuerpo y después se quedó callada conforme su precioso cuerpo se tensaba firmemente para luego comenzar a temblar, tensarse de nuevo, volver a temblar, solo para repetir el proceso hasta que empezó a convulsionar sin control alguno

\- ¡Oh, demonios! - gimió el príncipe al ver que un pequeño chorro líquido salió de la intimidad convulsionante de Regina y por Dios, que era de lo más erótico que había visto en toda su vida, incluidos sus días como humilde pastor.

Sin poderse contener, se inclinó sobre ella para besarla arrebatada y pasionalmente, hundiendo su lengua en la dulce boca de su novia que aún soltaba pequeños gemidos en medio del beso

\- Eres maravillosa - le susurró sobre los hinchados y entreabiertos labios

\- También tú, encantador - respondió sin aliento y tomándole del rostro con sus manos, le jaló para besarlo de nuevo

\- ¿Estás lista? - le preguntó para asegurarse de que sólo sintiera placer cuando la tomara

\- Sí - respondió jadeante - Quiero ser tuya otra vez - dijo con entrega, frente pegada a la de él y ojos cerrados.

El príncipe movió sus caderas un poco, logrando colocar la punta de su miembro justo sobre la preparada entrada de la alcaldesa. Solo necesitaba empujar y ya, comenzaría a adentrarse en el ardiente, apretado y húmedo pasaje de su amada Regina

\- Hermosa luz de mi vida, te amo tanto - susurró solo para ella y entonces sí, comenzó a ejercer presión para que la cabeza de su miembro entrara. La sintió estremecer cuando lo logró. Se detuvo un segundo y siguió.

Se deslizaba poco a poco en su interior, ensanchando sus paredes internas con parsimonia y cada vez que ella hacía el más mínimo gesto de incomodidad se detenía para besarla tiernamente y con amor.

Ambos gimieron alto cuando estuvieron completamente unidos

\- Te amo, mi amor - dijo Regina mientras se abrazaba a él por completo y sintió un beso en el hombro izquierdo.

El príncipe se mantuvo quieto, seguramente esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo en su interior y no podía amarlo más por ese cuidadoso gesto. Porque con seguridad, se estaba muriendo por venirse. Ella ya lo había hecho dos veces, pero él aún necesitaba vaciarse y la reina no podía esperar porque lo hiciera en su interior.

Apretó los ojos cuando empezó a salir y a entrar de ella a un ritmo firme. Dejaba solo la cabeza dentro cuando se retiraba y se introducía de nuevo de inmediato y la alcaldesa sentía que se mojaba más conforme lo hacía y parecía que el movimiento era mucho más fácil

\- ¡Nhg! - gimió porque esta vez David salió y se enterró en ella de una estocada, firme y fuerte.

Sostuvo ese ritmo aferrando con sus manos la estrecha cintura de su novia. El perfecto y pequeño cuerpo se movía al ritmo de sus estocadas, sacudido por la fuerza de las mismas y ella… Oh, la hermosa reina se aferraba más a él como buscando sostenerse

\- ¿Te gusta tenerme dentro? - le preguntó con la voz cargada de puro deseo

\- A-Ajaaa - afirmó en un sensual gemido que fue lo único que pudo articular.

Sonrió encantado con la respuesta porque quizá Regina no lo sabía, ni lo sospechaba, pero desde la noche anterior, David había descubierto que estar dentro de ella era lo que le hacía sentir completo y pleno.

Empezó a moverse con más ímpetu y Regina empezó a lloriquear con el bello rostro enterrado en su cuello y brazos alrededor del mismo.

Se apoyó mejor en sus rodillas, elevando un poco el trasero de la reina en el proceso. Llevó sus manos hasta la cabeza de ella y la besó con cariño retomando su ritmo.

De un momento a otro, su novia echó la cabeza hacia atrás y él la sostuvo aprovechando para besarle la garganta y subir hasta la bien definida mandíbula

\- Juntos… - pidió con la boca seca - Quiero que nos vengamos juntos - aclaró su petición y ella asintió concediendo.

Aumentó un poco más el ritmo y cambió el ángulo, golpeando ahora con precisión ese punto especial dentro de ella que sin lugar a dudas la llevaría al orgasmo. Lo sabía, porque Regina comenzaba a temblar y soltar alaridos de placer cuando lo estimulaba.

Sus estocadas comenzaron a ser erráticas y David comenzó a jadear gravemente sintiéndose muy cerca. Se inclinó hacia adelante provocando que Regina quedara sobre la cama, y apoyó sus manos sobre el colchón para tener balance

\- Oh...ah, ah… Mmnnhh. ¡Diosss! - gritó la alcaldesa cuando alcanzó la cúspide de su placer que recorrió su cuerpo entero.

Al sentirla el Sheriff no pudo evitar seguirla, porque esos gritos y la forma tan exquisita casi imposible en que le apretaba por dentro, no le permitieron contenerse.

La reina gimió bajito y con gusto al sentir la ardiente y espesa semilla de su novio derramarse muy dentro de su intimidad. Era tan reconfortante y se sentía tan bien, tan correcto

\- Te amo, te amo - repitió mientras comenzaba a llenar de besos el hermoso y sonrojado rostro de su novia que seguía sufriendo pequeños espasmos a causa del último orgasmo. La reina comenzó a reír inundando de alegría y calidez el corazón del príncipe.

No había nada más hermoso en el mundo que poder estar así con ella y quería que fuera para toda la vida.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Regina buscara cambiar de posición hasta lograr subirse sobre él con toda la intención de montarlo.

* * *

\- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó una contrariada Azul que había acudido al encuentro de Snow en el apartamento de ésta última.

La princesa le había llamado para acordar verse con extrema urgencia. El hada era su amiga y su leal protectora

\- Los vi y la escuché - aseguró negando con su cabeza ahora porque no podía concebir lo que había pasado entre ellos - La escuché decirle que lo ama - dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta - No es justo - siseó con rabia entre dientes.

Azul asintió pensativa.

Tenía el mismo ideal de la princesa. Jamás había visto a Regina con buenos ojos por el simple hecho de ser hija de Cora y su paso por la oscuridad confirmó sus sospechas.

Era mucho el daño que la reina causó en sus años de maldad y no entendía cómo es que después de detener la maldición de Pan consiguió el perdón y aceptación del pueblo como para seguir siendo la alcaldesa, la gobernante… La reina.

Le parecía absurdo que después de todo, Regina siguiera teniendo aquello que le pertenecía a su protegida por derecho y no conforme con ello, ahora tenía al Príncipe Encantador y estaba a nada de conseguir lo que en el Bosque Encantado era considerado como un final feliz.

Lo que era peor, sin el Oscuro, se suponía que no habría ningún ser mágico más poderoso que ella, porque ni siquiera la magia de Emma se comparaba con la del hada Suprema, pero Regina había logrado detener el efecto de dos maldiciones al mismo tiempo y Azul sabía bien que eso, la convertía en el ser más poderoso que jamás hubiera existido.

La princesa tenía razón, no era justo que la ex Reina Malvada tuviera un final feliz después de todo el mal que había causado

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó una consternada Snow mirando de forma suplicante al mágico ser que juró velar por su bienestar e intereses.

Estaba segura que Azul, no le iba a fallar y no se equivocaba.


	3. Chapter 3

** _La Serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen._ **

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, por los likes, judos, estrellitas, follows, favs y por los reviews/comentarios.

No puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer mención que _**hoy es cumpleaños de nuestra hermosa Reina**_.

Sin mucho más preámbulo los dejo con el nuevo capítulo que, como siempre, espero les guste.

* * *

Para mala suerte de Snow, el hada Azul le pidió esperar un poco para actuar.

La princesa había sido muy directa y explícita, quería a Regina fuera del camino cuanto antes, pero el hada sabía por experiencia que era mejor planear y ejecutar con cautela cuando se trataba de un ser mágico tan poderoso como la reina.

No podían simplemente atacarla sin saber bien qué harían con ella primero.

* * *

Tres días después, la reina estaba como siempre en su oficina, absorta en el mundo de trabajo que siempre tenía a pesar de que Storybrooke era una ciudad pequeña.

Regina volteó a ver el reloj e hizo nota mental que debía comenzar a poner todo en orden para poderse ir a tiempo.

Así que empezó a clasificar sus papeles y justo cuando estaba terminando, escuchó un poco de barullo afuera y acto seguido, la puerta se abrió

\- ¡Hola! - saludó una Snow muy entusiasmada. Demasiado para el gusto de la reina

\- Dije que debía anunciarte - dijo Belle enojada, llegando tras ella - Lo lamento, Regina - fue todo lo que atinó a decir y a su lado, estaba Ruby que no se veía muy contenta de ver que la princesa ignorara a su novia.

Había llegado por Belle y mientras coqueteaba un poco con ella esperando la hora exacta para llevársela, Snow entró y se metió a la oficina de la reina con urgencia y eso, no le gustaba a la lobo

\- Está bien, Belle - le tranquilizó dándole a entender que no había ningún problema - Ya puedes irte - les sonrió agradecida

\- ¿Segura, manzanita? - preguntó Ruby sonriendo de medio lado, sabiendo que Regina odiaba que le dijera así.

La alcaldesa era muy buena jefa con Belle y David era muy buen amigo suyo, así que se sentía con la obligación de defender a la reina si era necesario.

Sabía que eran tiempos de paz, pero a ella siempre le pareció que Snow estaba en desacuerdo con la relación entre David y Regina aunque la princesa aparentara que le daba alegría y hasta los apoyara

\- Sí - masculló entre dientes con molestia por el apodo con el cual Ruby insistía en llamarla. La lobo asintió, tomó de la mano a su novia y ambas se retiraron cerrando la puerta tras ellas - ¿A qué debo tu visita? - preguntó y de inmediato la vio sentarse frente a su escritorio

\- Hace mucho que no platicamos, Regina - dijo con fingido lamento - Dime… ¿Cómo va todo con David? - preguntó con ansiedad y sin sutileza alguna. Lo supo porque la reina se tensó al instante

\- Todo va muy bien - respondió lo mejor que pudo.

Estaba muy agradecida con Snow por el apoyo que le brindó cuando su relación con el príncipe comenzó, pero llegó un momento en el que ya no le pareció adecuado ser tan cercana con ella. Era incómodo porque la princesa era la ex mujer de David y no podía sentarse con ella a platicarle todo lo que pasaba entre ellos. Mucho menos contarle que ahora estaban teniendo sexo.

Frunció el ceño reparando en que tampoco podía sentarse a platicar de eso con Emma quien ahora era su amiga, porque su novio, era el padre de la rubia.

Snow apretó la mandíbula sin dejar de sonreír. A pesar de que Azul le pidió que se mantuviera al margen no se quiso quedar con los brazos cruzados.

Quizás estaba loca porque lo que quería era un enfrentamiento con Regina, quería hacerle ver que era la mujer equivocada para David, que nadie lo conocía mejor que ella, que nadie podía hacerlo tan feliz como lo hizo ella y sobretodo quería echarle en cara su egoísmo por querer retener al príncipe sabiendo bien que él soñaba con tener muchos hijos y que ella, no podía darle ni uno solo.

Además, era la ex Reina Malvada y no podía pretender ahora tener un final feliz cuando no se lo merecía. Había sido una villana y era demasiada la oscuridad con la que cargaba como para que ahora le cruzara por la mente esa absurda idea.

Regina debía estar muy agradecida por tener a Henry a pesar de todo y conformarse con ello, porque los villanos no tenían finales felices.

Y no importaba que hubiera hecho lo correcto ahora, no podía borrar todo el daño que hizo durante su paso por la maldad.

Así que, impulsada por los celos, la envidia y lo que ella consideraba justo y correcto, se decidió a ir a enfrentarla en la alcaldía, pero ahora, se estaba acobardando

\- Snow, lo lamento - se disculpó mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su bolso - Quedé de ir al apartamento de David a cenar y le prometí ser puntual - empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Y a follar" pensó la princesa llena de celos.

Asintió poniéndose de pie y caminó apresurada hacia la salida

\- Puedo llevarte a tu casa si lo necesitas - ofreció la alcaldesa cuando la maestra estaba por salir del edificio

\- Estoy bien. Es una linda tarde. Quiero caminar - argumentó y salió de ahí muriendo de rabia.

Regina soltó un suspiro y caminó elegantemente hacia la salida que se cerró mágicamente en cuando estuvo fuera.

Se subió a su coche y emprendió rumbo hacia el apartamento de su apuesto novio.

* * *

Cuando llegó, bajó del Mercedes, entró al edificio y subió escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta indicada.

Alzó la mano y justo cuando iba a tocar, la puerta se abrió revelando la figura del príncipe quien sonrió dejándola perpleja e inmediatamente procedió a envolverla con el brazo derecho por la cintura para pegarla a él y le comenzó a besar con pasión mientras retrocedía haciéndola avanzar y luego, empujó la puerta con la mano haciendo que se cerrara de golpe

\- Me encanta este recibimiento - le dijo Regina soltando un suspiro enamorado cuando al fin dejaron de besarse. La mano izquierda del sheriff se posó en su mejilla derecha y le acarició con ternura haciéndola cerrar los ojos

\- Vete acostumbrando - la besó de nuevo y está vez, la envolvió con ambos brazos ajustando el agarre sobre la estrecha cintura de su bella novia - Porque así será mientras me quieras a tu lado - le sonrió nostálgico

\- David, será así por siempre - se alzó de puntitas para besarle - Te amo con todo mi corazón - susurró contra los labios de él

\- Lo sé - respondió con ojos cerrados, acariciándole la nariz con la suya tiernamente - Me lo has demostrado a lo largo de éstos maravillosos meses que llevamos juntos. También te amo, Regina Mills. Jamás dudes de mi amor por ti - le pidió y la volvió a besar esta vez con intensidad pero con mucho amor.

Abrió los ojos y la vio sonriéndole encantada

\- Puedo acostumbrarme a ésto - le alzó una ceja altiva y lo hizo reír

\- Te gusta que te consienta, ¿cierto? - preguntó jugando con ella y la reina trató de disimular la bella sonrisa y ponerse seria

\- Mucho - confesó alzando los brazos para envolverlos alrededor del cuello del príncipe y se alzó de nuevo para alcanzar los labios de él.

Se dieron algunos besos tiernos y uno un tanto húmedo. David soltó un suspiro enamorado cuando se separaron

\- Preparé la cena especialmente para ti - la soltó y la tomó de la mano sólo para avanzar dos pasos y dejarla frente a la modesta mesa que había en el lugar adornada con velas y algunos pétalos de rosas.

La soltó, jaló la silla para invitarla a sentarse y ella así lo hizo

\- ¿Está vez sí cocinaste tú? - preguntó Regina riéndose poquito

\- Así es - respondió caminando a la cocina - Por eso era importante que fueras puntal - le dijo y la alcaldesa sonrió divertida negando poquito con su cabeza.

Tuvieron una romántica y hermosa cena, y esa noche, la reina se quedó a dormir en el apartamento de David. Estuvieron horas haciendo el amor hasta que ambos quedaron exhaustos y satisfechos.

Y Snow… Snow estuvo mirando a distancia prudente durante horas también, hasta que entendió que Regina pasaría la noche ahí.

* * *

Un par de semanas más tarde, Regina entró a la habitación de estudios de Henry

\- Hola, mamá - saludó sin apartar la vista de sus cuadernos y libros

\- Hola, cariño - respondió el saludo y se acercó a él - ¿Tienes un minuto? - le preguntó y al instante tenía la completa atención de su hijo - Tú sabes que David y yo nos amamos mucho, ¿verdad? - preguntó

\- Sí - respondió Henry un tanto extrañado por la pregunta

\- Quería saber si estarías bien con la idea de que él viniera a vivir con nosotros a la Mansión - le dijo y se mordió un poquito el labio inferior, esperando por la respuesta de su hijo.

Para ella era muy importante que su pequeño príncipe estuviera de acuerdo porque él también vivía en esa casa. Además, sabía lo protector que estaba con ella respecto a David y quería que estuviera de acuerdo con esa importante decisión

\- Seguro - dijo el casi adolescente y Regina sonrió

\- Gracias, mi pequeño príncipe - besó su frente con amor

\- Mamá, ya no soy tan pequeño - se quejó, pero adoró el tierno beso que su madre le dio

\- Siempre lo serás para mí - besó ahora su mejilla sonoramente - Aunque seas todo un adulto - le amenazó y él negó con su cabeza divertido

\- ¿Voy a seguir siendo tu pequeño príncipe? No voy a ser solo tu príncipe ¿y ya? - preguntó sonriendo con ligera malicia sabiendo bien que su madre había encontrado realmente a su príncipe azul. La reina se sonrojó poquito y se relamió los labios mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja - Siempre creí que sería el único príncipe en tu vida - le contó soltando una pequeña risa

\- Y siempre lo serás. Mi único pequeño príncipe - le respondió con amor

\- Te amo, mamá - se abrazó a ella - Gracias por quererme cuando nadie más lo hizo. Gracias por nunca dejar de quererme a pesar de que me porté tan mal contigo - dijo con arrepentimiento y de pronto las manos de su madre le sostuvieron por el rostro

\- No hay nada en el mundo que me haga dejar de amarte, Henry - le dijo mirándole fijamente - Eres mi hijo y te amo con todo mi ser - le abrazó y el pequeño respondió por igual.

* * *

Al siguiente día, David estaba ensimismado con unos informes de la estación que debía entregar al día siguiente a su jefa, la alcaldesa, quien resultaba también ser su novia.

Su ardiente novia.

Oh, Dios. El solo pensarla lo distraía… Lo hacía sentirse en el mismo cielo, entre las nubes, donde solo Regina era capaz de llevarle.

Ella y nadie más.

Aún le sorprendía lo fuerte que era su amor por la reina. Era algo que no tenía explicación, lo único que el Sheriff sabía, era que se sentía maravilloso estar enamorado de Regina Mills y ser correspondido por ella.

Una oleada de conocida magia se dejó sentir tras él y no necesito nada para saber que se trataba de su bella novia.

Regina le tomó del rostro volteándole hacia un lado para poderle besar y hacerle saber lo excitada que estaba

\- Oh, Dios - gimió David sabiendo bien que la reina estaba ahí con una firme intención y que no iba a desistir.

Logró subirse sobre el regazo del príncipe, con sus rodillas apoyadas en la silla del sheriff a cada lado de los fuertes muslos

\- Llevo toda la tarde pensándote - jadeó necesitada y, moviendo sensualmente sus caderas, se empujó contra él para restregar su húmeda intimidad sobre el bulto en los pantalones de su novio

\- ¿Y qué pensabas, señorita Mills? - preguntó seductor, llevando las manos hasta las apetitosas nalgas de la reina

\- En ti… - se relamió los labios y ahora bajó sus manos para llevarlas hasta la hebilla del cinturón que comenzó a desabrochar - muy dentro de mí - jadeó provocativa.

David cerró los ojos de golpe y se tensó ligeramente cuando Regina encontró su miembro y lo envolvió con una delicada mano para comenzar a estimularlo.

En casi un instante, estuvo duro.

Y es que no lo podía evitar, Regina le prendía como si fuese una antorcha a su merced

\- A-alguien puede venir - jadeó pesado porque la reina acariciaba con el pulgar alrededor de la pequeña abertura de la cabeza de su miembro, que ya comenzaba a humedecerse con líquido preseminal a causa de su excitación.

Y al ver que Regina le ignoraba, que no le importó para nada lo que dijo, y seguía con su labor besándole ahora el cuello, se decidió.

Si era honesto, le fascinaba eso de ella. Se amaban, tenían una hermosa relación llena de amor y ternura, pero también había pasión, fuego y deseo mezclado con este tipo de juegos arrebatados donde podía sentir la adrenalina de estar haciendo algo prohibido y eso volvía todo más excitante.

Se levantó sosteniéndola firmemente y la hizo dar un pequeño gritito por la impresión.

Apartó los papeles como pudo y la recostó sobre el escritorio. De inmediato su mano se internó entre las piernas de su novia

\- Estoy lista - jadeó con la respiración acelerada al sentir los dedos del sheriff en su necesitada intimidad - Me di placer con los dedos mientras pensaba en ti y en tu grueso miembro - confesó cerrando los ojos, arqueándose poquito y de pronto, se vio con los pies en el suelo, inclinada sobre el escritorio, con su torso y cabeza sobre la superficie de madera.

Sentía el corazón en la garganta y ya no podía esperar más. Dios, Regina lo iba a matar un día de estos por lo erótica, caliente y sensual que era.

Llevó sus manos temblorosas hasta la falda del rojo vestido que llevaba la reina y la subió hasta dejarla enrollada alrededor de la estrecha cintura.

Oh, Dios… El hermoso e irreal trasero de infarto de Regina Mills, a su completa disposición.

Agarró la tela de encaje de la ropa interior y la bajó hasta la mitad de los muslos de su novia

\- Mmhjgg - gimió cerrando los ojos cuando dos de los grandes dedos del príncipe entraron en ella de un solo empujón y la penetró un par de veces con ellos.

No estaba lista, estaba listísima, toda empapada y receptiva como esperando por su miembro que daba tirones con la anticipación de estar enterrado ahí.

Mientras movía sus dedos dentro de ella, se acariciaba con la otra mano el miembro. Los sacó y Regina se quejó retorciéndose inconforme sobre el escritorio.

Usó la esencia que mojaba sus dedos para lubricar su propia erección

\- ¡Apresúrate! - demandó alzándose sobre sus antebrazos un tanto desesperada porque lo necesitaba YA, lo quería dentro en ese mismo instante, no podía esperar más - ¡Ah! - gimió dolorosamente cuando sintió una fuerte palmada en la nalga izquierda. Acto seguido se vio prácticamente atravesada por el enorme miembro del príncipe y sólo pudo articular una queja estrangulada, pero llena de placer.

Porque fue invasivo y repentino, pero de una manera que le encantaba. Podía sentir su propio interior luchar por amoldarse a la gruesa circunferencia

\- ¿Cuántas veces te viniste en tu oficina? - preguntó aferrando fuertemente la tela del vestido sobre la cintura de la reina con su mano derecha, la cual, le serviría de punto de balance

\- D-dos - respondió sintiendo que moriría si no comenzaba a follara. Era maravilloso tenerlo dentro, ardiente, grueso y palpitante - Mmnnahhh - gimió cuando David se comenzó a mover con ímpetu. No estaba siendo tierno, pero tampoco salvaje

\- Eres una alcaldesa traviesa y malcriada - siseó con ardor y le soltó otra nalgada haciéndola dar un gemido agudo por la sensación - Masturbándote en la alcaldía - le dio otra nalgada - Y después viniendo a mí para que te folle - le acusó mientras la nalgueaba otro par de veces hasta que la suave piel del trasero de su novia, comenzó a tornarse de un ligero y adorable color rosado.

Regina deliraba de placer. Le encantaba la forma en que la estaba tomando, las nalgadas, las cosas que le decía, todo eso hacía que su intimidad se contrajera y apretara alrededor del grueso miembro que entraba y salía de ella ahora con mayor rapidez.

Y podía sentirse cerca, muy cerca…

\- Vente, señorita Mills - jadeó demandante en cuanto sintió que estaba por venirse y ella lloriqueó como respuesta - Vente para tu sheriff - llevó ambas manos a la estrecha cintura y aferrándola de ahí, comenzó a jalarla hacia él mientras se empujaba con fuerza contra ella aumentando las sensaciones.

La reina gritaba y con sus manos se sostenía de la orilla del escritorio frente a ella. Ahora sí estaba siendo rápido y duro, como lo estuvo imaginando mientras se tocaba a sí misma pensando en él

\- Oh, oh, Dioooosss - gritó cuando el orgasmo la azotó y gimió dolorosamente porque David le soltó otra nalgada con fuerza.

La envolvió con su brazo derecho por la cintura sintiéndola llegar, apretándose con fuerza alrededor de su duro miembro. La alzó para sentarse de nuevo en su silla con ella encima de él, bien clavada en su erección.

Llevó las manos a las caderas de Regina mientras besaba el divino cuello haciéndola estremecer. Y, al tiempo que la jaló hacia él, se empujó dentro de ella para luego comenzar a venirse, gruñendo y jadeando en el oído de la reina a quien escuchó gemir gustosa por la sensación.

Una de sus manos acarició el plano vientre con ternura mientras la otra lo hacía en los bellos muslos

\- ¿Fue así cómo lo pensaste, Majestad? - preguntó besando su mejilla derecha

\- Sí - sonrió socarrona mientras jadeaba en búsqueda de aliento.

Giró su rostro y capturó los labios de su amado novio para besarle con amor y pasión. Internó su lengua en la boca de David mientras él respondía por igual a su demandante beso.

Le encantaba que fuera incapaz de negársele y también que fuera así de arrebatado y pasional.

Apretó los ojos y gimió dentro de la boca del príncipe cuando comenzó a tocar ligeramente su sensible clítoris.

Su cuerpo se estremeció por la placentera sensación y no pudo evitar alzar un poquito sus piernas. Sin embargo, decidió que había sido suficiente.

Ella debía regresar a trabajar y él también. Además, quería dejarlo con ganas de más.

Así que se levantó del regazo del príncipe haciéndole salir de ella en el proceso.

Se volteó de frente a él mientras se subía al escritorio y al hacerlo, ambos quedaron completamente aseados e impecables, como si nada hubiera pasado.

David la miró entreabriendo la boca por la impresión y ella, solo le alzó una ceja altiva

\- ¿No se supone que deberías estar trabajando en mi informe, Sheriff? - preguntó al tiempo que alzaba una de sus estilizadas piernas y la llevaba hasta la entrepierna de su novio. Le sonrió de medio lado mientras presionaba un poco con su pie ahí, haciéndolo soltar un gemido y tensarse una vez más.

Oh, Dios… Regina le prendía como nadie en el mundo. Acababan de follar y su miembro estaba volviendo a endurecerse ante esas palabras y la estimulación.

El sonido de una bolsa de papel cayendo al suelo les hizo voltear a ambos.

Emma estaba con la boca abierta viéndoles de manera indescifrable, parecía incrédula y ligeramente espantada.

Regina se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Cuando estuvo justo frente a la rubia, le miró altiva

\- Cierre la boca, señorita Swan. Se le van a meter las moscas - y salió de ahí con una naturalidad impresionante.

Emma volteó a ver a su padre y el sonrojo del mismo, le confirmó sus sospechas

\- ¿Pero por qué aquí? - reclamó la rubia agradeciendo a todos los cielos el no haber llegado antes.

David sólo alzó sus hombros en señal de no tener una explicación. Y es que ¿cómo le iba a decir que la reina llegó toda demandante, caliente y deseosa y que él no se le pudo negar?

Bueno, en realidad ni siquiera lo quiso intentar. Simplemente no se le pudo resistir, nunca podía. Regina era increíblemente sensual y ardiente y lo tenía a sus pies.

Su hija negó con la cabeza y luego se agachó para recoger la bolsa con rosquillas. La abrió, sacó una y mientras la mordía se acercó a él

-Tu pequeña aventura prohibida le costó un feo golpe a tu dona - le ofreció la bolsa

\- Valió cada maldito segundo - dijo mientras mordía su maltrecha rosquilla

-Te está echando a perder - comentó fingiendo seriedad

\- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó riendo un poco

\- Sí. Pero para bien - le sonrió con empatía - Cada día que pasa te veo más feliz y eso me da mucho gusto - mordió de nuevo su dona

\- Emma - le llamó. Se relamió los labios, dejó la rosquilla sobre la bolsa y adoptó un porte serio - Me quiero casar con ella cuanto antes - confesó. Llevaba tiempo pensando. Quería hacerlo todo bien con Regina y quería desposarla, quería hacerla su esposa, formar parte de la pequeña familia Mills y dedicar el resto de sus días a hacerla muy feliz - Necesito conseguir un anillo fuera de Storybrooke. No quiero que nadie se entere - si iba a buscar uno a la joyería, en cuestión de nada el pueblo entero lo sabría y llegaría a oídos de la reina - Quiero que sea una sorpresa. Me gustaría llevarla otra vez a ese lugar en el bosque, preparar una cena romántica, hacer el amor, que crea que todo es igual que la vez anterior y entonces, pedirle que se case conmigo - le contó su plan con la misma cara de bobo enamorado que siempre ponía cuando hablaba de lo maravillosa que era Regina

\- Espera, ¿lo hicieron por primera vez en medio del bosque? ¿Al aire libre? - preguntó incrédula volviendo a poner la misma expresión de hacía un par de minutos cuando les encontró

\- Ammm… sí - respondió el príncipe volviéndose a sonrojar

\- Oh, por Dios. Eso es mucho más de lo que me habría gustado saber y se supone que estas sorpresas escandalosas debería dártelas yo, no tú a mí - se quejó Emma.

Porque oh, por Dios, se trataba de su padre y la madre de su hijo, ¡haciéndolo por todo Storybrooke!

\- ¿Qué dices entonces? - preguntó regresando a la plática de su plan para conseguir el anillo de compromiso

\- Que son un par de calenturientos. Eso digo - le respondió.

David comenzó a reír con ganas y ella le siguió

\- Me refiero a lo del anillo - aclaró cuando al fin pudo calmarse un poco

\- Me parece una excelente idea - asintió pensativa porque David no podía pasar del límite de la ciudad. Si lo llegaba a hacer, no le sería posible volver, jamás - ¿Cuál es el plan? - preguntó con interés

\- La próxima vez que vayas a New York a que Henry vea a Neal, ve a buscar anillos y envíame fotos para elegir uno - propuso con ilusión en su mirar

\- Ay, papá - negó Emma sonriendo divertida - A ver si Regina no nos descubre y nos va mal a los dos - ambos comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

* * *

Por la noche, David terminaba de lavar los platos de la cena.

Regina había salido tarde del trabajo de nuevo.

¿Y cómo no? Si perdió tiempo masturbándose y luego yendo a la estación a provocarlo para que la follara.

Obviamente llegó algo cansada y después de cenar, el príncipe le pidió que subiera a relajarse, prometiendo que dejaría la cocina impecable como a ella le gustaba.

Y, un poco a regañadientes, accedió. Oh, pero no sé fue sin dejarle en claro que estaría esperando por él para seguir con lo que dejaron pendiente en la estación.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Henry entró a la cocina buscando un vaso con agua

\- ¿Preparándote para dormir? - le preguntó y el niño asintió mientras bebía

\- David… - dejó el vaso vacío sobre la isla y su abuelo se volteó para encararlo. Se relamió los labios ansioso, no quería arruinar la sorpresa de su mamá de invitarlo a vivir con ellos, pero quería saber qué era lo que su abuelo estaba pensando respecto a la relación que tenía con su mamá. Henry quería que se casaran, quería que el príncipe le diera todo lo que se merecía a su madre - Mi mamá está muy enamorada de ti - argumentó y el Sheriff asintió con calma - Ella te ama, te ama verdaderamente - aseguró

\- Y yo a ella por igual - dijo David. Tomaba muy en serio los sentimientos del niño, porque además de ser su nieto, era el hijo de su novia y por esa razón, era lo más importante para ella

\- No le vayas a hacer daño, por favor - le pidió suplicante

\- Henry, ya hemos hablado de ésto. No lo voy a hacer. Amo a tu mamá y jamás me atrevería a hacerle daño de nuevo - tragó pesado ante su propia sinceridad, pero no podía ignorar el pasado por más que quisiera.

Además era algo que Henry sabía bien y David estaba tratando de ser siempre lo más sincero que pudiera con él, sin mentiras ni secretos

\- ¿Piensas casarte con ella? - preguntó directo y frunció su ceño en un gesto típico de su mamá.

David no pudo disimular la sonrisa involuntaria por la pregunta de su nieto y entendió a dónde iba todo eso.

Les había estado viendo ser más íntimos, más unidos, más enamorados y desde luego se daba cuenta que no solo se quedaba a dormir, sino que compartían noches en la habitación de la reina.

Se relamió los labios y estrechó sus ojos mirando fijamente a su nieto quien le sostuvo la mirada por igual.

El príncipe asintió y Henry abrió sus ojos enormes por la sorpresa y emoción

\- Pero será nuestro secreto - habló bajito

\- Sí - respondió el pequeño y corrió a abrazarse a él - Te prometo que sí - sonrió emocionado y feliz.

* * *

Un par de días después, Regina estaba sola en la Mansión.

David tenía aproximadamente media hora de haberse ido y esa semana, a Henry le tocaba estar con Emma.

Tomó aire profundamente y se sentó en el comedor, con su pequeña caja de ingredientes y, sintiendo el corazón palpitarle con fuerza en el pecho, comenzó a preparar la poción que necesitaba para confirmar o descartar sus sospechas.

Llevaba días con uno que otro malestar y desde luego pensó que se debía a algo que comió porque el estómago se le revolvía a tal grado que terminaba vomitando en el baño o en el fregadero de la cocina.

Sin embargo, ese asunto tomó otro rumbo cuando el día de su periodo llegó y nada sucedió. Y ese, era ya el tercer día y Regina era extremadamente regular, jamás se retrasaba ni un solo día. Nunca.

Terminó la poción, tomó una aguja con su mano derecha ligeramente temblante y se pinchó el dedo índice de la izquierda para dejar caer una gota de su sangre en lo que había preparado.

Si la sangre se mezclaba con la poción y nada pasaba, quería decir que no, pero si se tornaba de un azul turquesa brillante entonces…

Abrió sus ojos enormes cuando el pequeño frasco se lo confirmó.

Estaba embarazada.

Llevó una mano a su plano vientre y se puso de pie casi de un brinco sintiéndose contrariada.

Estaba confundida porque se suponía que ella no podía concebir y tampoco había manera en que lo hiciera.

Ella sola se maldijo con una poción para eliminar esa posibilidad y no era algo que pudiera ser reversible. A no ser, claro, con algo poderosamente mágico, como el agua del Lago Nostros, pero no había ni una sola gota en Storybrooke. Sin mencionar, que antes de lanzar la maldición, se había secado por completo.

Así es que no, no podía ser. Debía haber algún error… pero las pociones mágicas no se equivocaban.

Volteó a ver su vientre y se negaba a ilusionarse con la idea, porque era imposible y le iba a doler mucho si se hacía a la idea y después resultaba que no como estaba casi segura que sería.

Llevó sus manos a su cabello y lo aferró un poco cerrando sus ojos.

Y David… Oh, Dios. No podía darle falsas esperanzas. Tenía que estar bien segura antes de siquiera pensar en decirle algo. No iba a soportar desilusionarlo a ese grado, no quería que sintiera que estaba jugando con sus sentimientos al hacerle creer que había alguna posibilidad de que tuvieran un hijo cuando le dejó muy en claro que no.

Pero no podía ir por una prueba de embarazo a la farmacia o al hospital porque si lo hacía, todo Storybrooke iba a saber que tenía sospechas de embarazo e inevitablemente David terminaría enterándose.

Se mordió el labio inferior contrariada y de pronto, el sonido del timbre la hizo dar un saltito por el espanto que le causó al sacarla abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

Volteó a ver el reloj un tanto extrañada. Ya era muy tarde y solo se le ocurrió que podía ser David que había vuelto por algo.

Se encaminó a la puerta y al abrirla, se encontró con la cara de su ex enemiga

\- Buenas noches - entró sin esperar invitación, como parecía que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

La reina soltó un suspiro fastidiado y cerró la puerta para subir los pequeños escalones de la entrada

\- ¿Interrumpí algo? - preguntó mirando las cosas de magia y pociones que tenía sobre el comedor. Cosas, que Snow consideraba como brujería. Que para ella era magia negra y oscuridad, como Regina

\- No - respondió la alcaldesa y se cruzó de brazos esperando que la princesa explicara qué hacía en su casa a esas horas.

Y fue entonces que, sabiéndose protegida por el hada Azul, Snow se decidió por fin a decirle lo que pensaba

\- Tienes que alejarte de David. Le vas a hacer daño. Tú no lo conoces como yo - comenzó a decir

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - preguntó la alcaldesa molesta y confundida por la actitud de la princesa

\- Quiere tener muchos hijos, Regina y tú ¡eres incapaz de darle aunque sea uno! - le escupió con odio.

La reina tomó aire profundamente y le miró con frialdad. En verdad se frenó a sí misma de abofetearla y si pensaba que se iba a quedar callada, estaba muy equivocada

\- David lo sabe y no le importa - le dijo tratando de contener su enojo y por nada del mundo, le iba a decir que estaba embarazada, o que creía estarlo - Aun sabiendo decidió quedarse conmigo y amarme. Yo he sido sincera con él desde un inicio. No le oculté que no puedo tener hijos. No como tú, que te casaste con él sin decírselo - le dijo echándole en cara su egoísmo.

La cara de Snow se desfiguró al escucharla porque era cierto lo que decía. Aún recordaba el nerviosismo y terror cuando David usó el amuleto de Ruth después de casarse. Le habría pesado mucho ver su cara llena de decepción si no se hubiera movido.

Y en lo único que pudo pensar, fue que Regina seguía siendo una malvada, había usado en contra de ella algo que le contó en confidencia.

Aunque la princesa, acababa de hacer lo mismo. Pero ella era buena, estaba tratando de salvar a David y por esa razón lo hacía. No como la reina, que estaba buscando herirla y hacerle daño como siempre.

Jamás iba a dejar de ser la Reina Malvada

\- Pero todo se solucionó - dijo con la voz afectada - Le di una hija y puedo darle más. Todos los que él quiera, ¡y tú, no! - sollozó con impotencia al ver que no lograba quebrar a Regina ni hacerla aceptar que lo mejor era que se alejara de David y se lo dejara a ella para hacerlo feliz

\- Creí que habíamos llegado a un punto donde podíamos vivir en paz. Pero ya veo que no - dijo con calma - Vete de mi casa - le invitó lo mejor que pudo

\- Déjalo. David es mío. Es mi amor verdadero. Tiene que estar conmigo - el labio inferior le tembló

\- ¿Tuyo? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien le dejó sin que él te importara ni un poco - dijo totalmente incrédula. Recordaba, ahora con dolor, lo mucho que el príncipe sufrió cuando la princesa decidió abandonarlo y terminar todo sin mirar atrás

\- ¡Me equivoque! - confesó alterada y vio a Regina tensarse levemente - Regresarme a mi amor verdadero. Demuéstrame que has cambiado, que no sigues estando llena de oscuridad, ¡que ya no eres la Reina Malvada buscando arruinar mi felicidad! - pidió con impotencia y desespero.

Regina cerró los ojos y apretó sus manos en puños tratando de contenerse. Los abrió soltando un suspiro molesto y le miró fijamente.

No, la maestra no valía la pena, mucho menos después de acusarla de seguir siendo malvada y de demostrar, que seguía pensando que todo se trataba de ella, que todo lo que ella hacía, giraba en torno a la princesa Snow White

\- Oh, Snow. En verdad siento mucha lástima por ti - fue todo lo que se dignó a decirle mientras la miraba así, con lástima.

Comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, con toda la intención de abrirla para que se fuera, pero poco antes de llegar a los pequeños escalones de la entrada, se desvaneció quedando tendida en el suelo.

Tras ella, justo frente al comedor, había aparecido Azul quien la hizo caer inconsciente.

La princesa se apresuró a colocarle el brazalete negro a Regina en su muñeca izquierda para dejarla sin magia

\- Ya me deshice del mercedes - dijo el hada mientras hacía magia para aparecer una carta con la letra de la alcaldesa donde sólo pedía perdón y se despedía por siempre de Henry y David.

El plan era darle una poción para que, al cruzar la línea de la ciudad, perdiera su memoria y no pudiera volver jamás.

Llevó la carta hasta la mesa del comedor con su varita y abrió sus ojos grandes cuando se dio cuenta que había una prueba de embarazo recién hecha y que había dado positivo

\- ¿Terminaste? - preguntó la princesa.

Azul se relamió los labios y recuperado la compostura, asintió.

Dejó la caja de ingredientes para pociones, podía servir para que pensaran que uso algo de eso para irse, pero tomó el frasco con el líquido turquesa que brillaba con intensidad.

Movió su varita y las tres aparecieron en una cabaña muy internada en el bosque, mucho más allá del río donde alguna vez Snow estuviera apunto de caer

\- ¿Cuándo crees que podamos echarla fuera? - preguntó con ansiedad. Al día siguiente se sabría pronto que Regina había desaparecido y comenzarían a buscarla.

Aunque esperaba que la carta fuera razón suficiente para hacerles sospechar fuertemente que sólo decidió irse y ya. Que David se convenciera que no había nada qué hacer y se olvidara pronto de ella

\- Snow… - llamó a la maestra y le miró con preocupación - Regina está embarazada - confesó y la cara de incredulidad de la princesa ante esas palabras y lo que significaban, fue de absoluto horror.


	4. Chapter 4

_ **La Serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.** _

Muchas gracias por leer. Por los likes, kudos, estrellitas, follows y muy especialmente por los reviews.

Agradezco profundamente a quienes han preguntado por la actualización de esta historia que no será muy extensa jeje.

Espero el capítulo les guste y sepan perdonar cualquier error.

* * *

\- No - dijo en un susurro ausente - Eso es imposible - volteó a ver la figura inconsciente de la reina - Regina no puede tener hijos - argumentó con incredulidad.

Azul se acercó a la alcaldesa y le pasó la varita sobre el vientre, sólo para constatar lo que ya había dicho

\- Lo está. No hay duda y ella lo supo antes de que llegáramos - le mostró el pequeño frasco

\- ¿Qué es ésto? - preguntó quitándoselo de la mano

\- Una prueba de embarazo mágica - respondió contrariada.

Snow miró el líquido turquesa con detenimiento mientras respiraba agitada sin saber muy bien qué hacer ahora

\- Pero… ¿cómo? - preguntó mirando al hada y ésta sólo desvió la mirada - A mí me maldijeron igual y fue necesaria agua del lago Nostros para que pudiera concebir de nuevo - dijo exasperado por no poder encontrar explicación - ¿Crees que lo logró? - preguntó y el hada le miró interrogante - ¿Replicar el agua para poderse embarazar? - abrió los ojos grandes con horror ante su propia pregunta

\- Quizá - murmuró Azul, pensando en los contras de enviar a la reina así al mundo sin magia.

Ese bebé llevaba la sangre de David y era una forma de localizarles en determinado momento. Si bien Emma no era mucho más poderosa que ella, estaba aprendiendo a usar magia muy bien gracias a Regina

\- ¿Es un bebé concebido con magia negra? - preguntó la maestra con frialdad al pensar en esa posibilidad.

No se le quitaba de la mente la posibilidad de que Regina accediera a estar con David sólo para perjudicarla a ella y ese milagroso embarazo, sólo aumentaba sus sospechas de que todo fuera parte de la venganza de la Reina Malvada que no había desistido de arruinar su final feliz.

Y es que no podía ser de otra forma porque era demasiada casualidad que se fijara precisamente en David para tener una relación

\- No, no lo es - aclaró y se relamió los labios con ansiedad al responder.

Snow tragó pesado y entreabrió su boca al escuchar esa confirmación.

Estaba contrariada, quería deshacerse de Regina y del problema que ese embarazo representaba, pero no concebía la idea de perjudicar a un ser inocente como ese bebé que encima de todo era hijo de David.

Comenzó a pasearse intranquila por el lugar con el pequeño frasco aferrado en la mano, desesperada porque no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

Todo iba tan bien con el plan de deshacerse de Regina que no podía creer que hubiera algo que le estuviera impidiendo hacerlo.

Un bebé… Un hijo de la Reina Malvada con SU príncipe encantador. Un niño que les ataría de por vida

\- Lo concibió para atrapar a David. Sabe lo mucho que él quiere hijos y qué mejor forma que engendrar uno para que se quede con ella - comenzó a decir con odio y como ausente, perdida en su propio rencor contra Regina - ¿Puedes deshacerte de él? - preguntó en un susurro, temerosa de sus propias palabras porque estaba pidiéndole a Azul que matara a ese bebé

\- No - respondió tajante el hada - Cuando accedí a ayudarte te dejé en claro que no haría algo así con nadie. No me puedo arriesgar a oscurecer mi corazón - argumentó molesta

\- Tienes razón - sorbió la nariz y negó con la cabeza recriminándose el atrevimiento - Es un bebé inocente - susurró con culpa

\- Debemos pensar bien lo que haremos - dijo Azul mirando la figura inconsciente de la reina, tendida en el sucio y empolvado suelo de la cabaña

\- Seguir adelante - se relamió los labios - Mandarla fuera de Storybrooke sin recuerdos, como quedamos - frunció ligeramente el ceño

\- Snow, si mandamos a Regina así al mundo sin magia el bebé podría ser fácilmente localizado en cualquier parte del mundo con un hechizo de sangre - explicó y vio a la maestra negar con su cabeza en clara señal de desespero - Tenemos que pensar en algo más - presionó.

La maestra tragó pesado mientras su mente daba mil vueltas pensando y volteó a ver el pequeño frasco en su mano derecha.

La confirmación de que Regina estaba embarazada y no podía creer lo astuta que fue porque ese bebé era todo lo que necesitaba para que David ya no la dejara y se quisiera casar con ella.

La Reina Malvada tenía algo que Snow anhelaba, tenía un hijo del príncipe en el vientre que era la excusa perfecta para que él decidiera quedarse…

Y entonces, la princesa tuvo una idea.

Ese niño había sido engendrado con un único propósito y ella lo iba a aprovechar

\- Tiene que ser mío - susurró mirando fijamente el vientre de la reina

\- ¿David? - preguntó el hada con extrañamiento y la maestra asintió sin voltearla a ver

\- Sí - respondió, aunque no se había referido al príncipe - Y para eso necesito que ese bebé sea mío. Él me va a ayudar a conseguir que mi amor verdadero vuelva a mí - sentenció.

* * *

La puerta de la Mansión Mills se abrió de golpe revelando la figura de un muy preocupado sheriff

\- ¡¿Regina?! - le llamó mientras entraba desesperado y angustiado.

Tras él, entró Emma y mientras su padre recorría toda la Mansión llamando a la reina, algo sobre el comedor atrapó su atención.

Caminó hasta ahí y tomó el sobre que no llevaba nombre alguno. Lo abrió sin meditar si estaba o no violando la privacidad de alguien y de inmediato reconoció la letra de Regina

\- ¡David! - llamó a su padre sintiendo el corazón latirle con fuerza entre lo que alcanzaba a leer.

El príncipe apareció con el semblante asustado y a la rubia se le encogió el corazón al verlo. Le extendió la carta

\- ¿Es de ella? - preguntó desesperado y la tomó para comenzar a leerla de inmediato.

Y mientras lo hacía, la negación, angustia y desesperación se iban apoderando de él, haciendo que todo se sintiera poco creíble

\- No - fue lo primero que dijo - ¡No! - exclamó esta vez - Regina no se pudo haber ido - volteó a ver a su hija con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, corazón y pecho oprimidos haciendo un poco difícil la labor de respirar

\- Bien. No perdamos la calma - sugirió Emma buscando tranquilizar al sheriff que parecía estar a punto de perder la cordura.

David corrió hacia la cocina con dirección a la puerta del garaje que abrió sólo para constatar que el Mercedes no estaba ahí

\- David… - trató de llamarle de nuevo, pero el príncipe parecía no escuchar.

Pasó de largo volviendo a subir hasta la recámara de la reina y entró buscando, o más bien esperando encontrar algo que le indicara que efectivamente Regina se había ido como decía en la carta.

Llegó hasta el vestidor y para el dolor de su alma comprobó que hacía falta ropa y calzado.

Se llevó una mano a la boca mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro y el llanto no se hizo esperar.

No quería creerlo.

No quería creer que de verdad Regina hubiera tomado sus cosas junto con la decisión de irse y dejarlo. No cuando hacía poco menos de tres semanas se entregaron el uno al otro y ella le confesó que lo amaba.

Alzó la carta y repasó apenas un par de líneas, aunque las lágrimas hacían casi imposible que leyera.

La estrujó entre sus manos y la llevó hasta su pecho mientras lloraba amargamente su dolor.

Emma se había quedado en la puerta del armario permitiendo que David se desahogara, pero al verlo caer de rodillas corrió a su lado para abrazarle buscando consolarlo, aunque sabía que no sería posible.

Lloró también, porque era la segunda vez que veía a su padre con el corazón destrozado y eso le partía el alma.

Y lo que más le mortificaba era saber cómo se lo iba a decir a Henry.

* * *

Regina abrió los ojos y de inmediato el recuerdo de la discusión con Snow y el reconocimiento de que estaba en un lugar que no conocía, se agolpo en su mente por lo que se incorporó en la cama sobre la que se encontraba sólo para darse cuenta que estaba en una habitación.

Trató de bajarse, pero al momento de mover sus pies se dio cuenta que estaba encadenada del tobillo derecho.

Frunció el ceño, trató de invocar su magia para liberarse y fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenía puesto el brazalete y por ende, no tenía magia.

Aun así se bajó de la cama y caminó dirigiéndose a la puerta. Sin embargo, no pudo llegar. La cadena no era lo suficientemente larga para ello

\- Maldita Snow - dijo molesta.

Muerta de rabia y un tanto asustada, regresó a la cama para tratar de liberarse. Jaló la cadena, buscó abrir el grillete, pero no tuvo éxito.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue tratar de quitarse el brazalete. Lo jalaba usando las uñas lastimando su propia piel en el proceso. Sin embargo, se detuvo porque se mareó y tuvo que sentarse.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró una ansiosa Snow con Azul siguiéndole

\- Buenos días, Regina - saludó la princesa mientras se acercaba un poco.

La reina se percató que la puerta se cerró sola tras ellas, señal inequívoca de que lo hacía con magia. Eso significaba que, aunque pudiera llegar, sería imposible salir. Miró con recelo a ambas sintiéndose atrapada, pero negándose a mostrar debilidad ante ellas

\- Déjenme salir - les dijo la reina.

No era una petición, era una orden porque no tenían ningún derecho de estarle haciendo eso

\- Eso no será posible - dijo Azul entrelazado sus manos al frente en un gesto típico de ella

\- No les estoy preguntando. Déjenme salir. ¡Ahora! - exigió con evidente enojo

\- No - respondió Snow con determinación apretando sus manos en puños

\- Por Dios, Snow - dijo Regina poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos - Ya déjate de niñerías. Acepta que dejaste ir a David y que decidió rehacer su vida conmigo - soltó una pequeña risa burlesca que era completamente fingida.

En verdad estaba preocupada porque el hecho de estar ahí, frente a ellas, en un lugar que no conocía, sin magia y encadenada a una cama, le daba una idea de lo que esas dos querían hacer.

Lo único que sabía era que debía salir de ahí cuanto antes

\- Tú, ¡Tú! - exclamó histérica - Desde que te conozco no has hecho nada más que tratar de arruinarme la vida, pero esta vez, no te voy a dejar ganar - negó con la cabeza y la miró fijamente

\- ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? - preguntó burlesca de nuevo porque en verdad le causaba gracia las acusaciones de la tonta princesa.

La vio negar con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que le indicaba que lo que diría, sería algo verdaderamente malo

\- Sabemos que estás embarazada - dijo Snow y vio que el semblante de Regina cambió. Se tensó y pareció ponerse alerta - Se muy bien que has concebido a ese niño para poderte quedar con David por siempre. Pero tu macabro plan, no va a funcionar - le contó

\- No intentes nada contra mi bebé. ¡Te lo advierto! - le amenazó tratando de ocultar lo asustada que ahora estaba.

Miró a Azul que permanecía pasiva e imperturbable y regresó su mirada a la princesa

\- Regina, creo que no has entendido que tendrás que hacer lo que nosotras queramos - le sonrió triunfante - No te preocupes, David no sabe nada, ni lo hará. Pasarás todo el embarazo aquí - abrió los brazos señalando el lugar - Y cuando ese niño nazca, me lo voy a quedar - le habló con saña esta vez y disfrutó de ver las lágrimas agolpadas en los ojos de la reina

\- No te lo voy a permitir - le dijo con coraje y por entre dientes apretados

\- Fingiré un embarazo con la ayuda de Azul y haremos pasar a tu hijo, como mío y de David - le contó

\- Estás demente - le dijo mirándola cómo si estuviera loca - David jamás te va a tocar. ¡Me ama! - le gritó muy segura de sus palabras y se dio cuenta que logró enfurecer a la mujer que creyó era su amiga, pero que ahora comprobaba volvía a ser su enemiga

\- Él cree que te fuiste y lo dejaste, Regina - arremetió con rabia

\- No - negó con la cabeza - Sabe que jamás haría algo así - dijo ansiosa

\- Dejamos una carta con tu letra donde aceptas que hay demasiada oscuridad en ti como para amar a David verdaderamente, por lo que te despides por siempre de él y de Henry - le contó burlesca y triunfante sabiendo que con ello, le estaba causando daño a la reina

\- ¡Eres una maldita desgraciada! - gritó y se fue contra ella asustándola, pero la cadena no le permitió alcanzarla

\- No más que tú - le dijo con odio y lo más cerca que podía estar de la reina sin que ésta pudiera alcanzarla - Además no nos engañemos, tanto Henry como éste bebé se merecen una mejor madre que tú. Mi nieto estará con su verdadera madre y el bebé, me tendrá a mí y a su padre - habló muy segura de sus palabras

\- ¡Te vas a arrepentir de ésto! - le amenazó furiosa y desesperada porque estaba segura que iban a envenenar a David y a Henry en su contra

\- Lo dudo mucho. No estoy haciendo nada malo, sólo estoy haciendo justicia y lo correcto. Es hora de que pagues por todo el mal que has hecho - sentenció y se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar.

La puerta se abrió. Tanto ella como Azul, salieron, y al momento en que la salida se cerró, una zapatilla se estrelló contra la madera, pero no causó sonido alguno.

En cuanto se vio sola, Regina se dio la vuelta, apresurándose a la cama donde se echó a llorar desconsolada por el coraje y el inmenso miedo que sentía.

* * *

\- No - dijo Henry, mirando de su rubia madre a su abuelo y viceversa - Ella no se fue - tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y estaba enojado por lo que escuchaba

\- Henry, escucha… - trató Emma tomándole de una mano

\- ¡No! - gritó negándose a hacer lo que le pedían y se zafó bruscamente del agarre - Ella te ama - le dijo a David y se sentó enseguida de él - Me dijo que te invitaría a vivir a la casa con nosotros y tú le querías pedir matrimonio - las lágrimas comenzaron a correr - No pudo haberse ido, de seguro algo le pasó - sollozó mientras el príncipe limpiaba una de sus lágrimas y lloraba en silencio - Mi mamá jamás me abandonaría - rompió en llanto inconsolable y el sheriff lo abrazó de inmediato a su pecho.

La sheriff sintió que el corazón se le rompía al escuchar a su hijo decir eso y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de coraje porque si de verdad Regina se había ido, entonces había quebrado la seguridad que Henry sentía en ella.

La reina era, hasta ese día, la única persona que no lo había abandonado, ni defraudado en ese aspecto, siempre había estado ahí para él y no podía evitar sentir rabia ante el pensamiento

\- Por supuesto que no - dijo David tomando el rostro del pequeño - Ella te ama, Henry. Eres su mundo entero, nunca te dejaría - lo abrazó de nuevo - La vamos a encontrar. Te lo prometo - sorbió su nariz y limpió apresurado las lágrimas que corrieron por su rostro.

Henry se separó de él volteando a ver a Emma

\- Hay que buscarla, ma. Por favor - pidió con ojos verdes suplicantes.

La rubia se puso en cuclillas frente a él y eligió cuidadosamente las palabras que diría

\- Te prometo que, si algo le sucedió, lo vamos a saber - no podía prometerle que la encontrarían y la traerían de vuelta porque si en verdad Regina se había ido por voluntad propia, dudaba que pudieran hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Lo peor de todo es que, tanto David como Emma, no tenía idea de por dónde comenzar. No había en la ciudad nadie que quisiera lastimar a Regina.

O eso, era lo que ellos creían.

* * *

En menos de una hora, toda la ciudad sabía de lo ocurrido.

David no dejó que ni una sola persona se le escapara. Interrogó a todos, si sabían algo, si vieron o escucharon algo, pero todos dieron una respuesta negativa.

Se dieron a la tarea de buscar el Mercedes, sin embargo, tampoco tuvieron éxito

\- Eso quiere decir que efectivamente salió de la ciudad - dijo Emma

\- No, algo me dice que no - negó el príncipe muy convencido de sus palabras

\- Papá, seamos honestos. Regina ya no tiene enemigos aquí. Nadie tiene motivos para quererle hacer daño - habló con pesar, porque le dolía tener que obligar a su padre a aceptar y afrontar la muy posible realidad

\- Emma tiene razón, David - dijo Snow soltando un pequeño suspiro cansino - Tampoco me explico por qué, pero todo parece indicar que sí, Regina decidió irse - soltó las palabras sin delicadeza, como si con ellas no corriera el riesgo de lastimar a su ex marido

\- ¡Es que no tenía motivos para irse! ¡¿Qué no entienden?! - gritó aparentemente a ambas, pero en realidad, se estaba dirigiendo a la princesa

\- ¡Pues se fue! - arremetió la maestra - ¡Se fue porque sigue estando llena de oscuridad y la prueba es que ni tú ni Henry le importan! - escupió las palabras con odio, se dio la media vuelta y se fue de ahí sin mirar atrás

\- Le pediré a todos mis contactos que la busquen. Si está allá afuera ellos la van a encontrar - aseguró la rubia y el príncipe sólo asintió apretando los labios

\- Tú no crees lo que ella dijo, ¿cierto? - preguntó David a Emma que abrió los ojos grandes con sorpresa al escucharlo

\- No - respondió - Por supuesto que no - aseguró, aunque una parte de ella rogaba porque de verdad no fuera así.

* * *

Regina regresaba del baño que apareció tan pronto como lo necesitó. Acababa de vomitar y sólo quería cerrar los ojos para esperar a que el malestar pasara.

Se recostó en la cama y justo cuando se estaba acurrucando, la puerta se abrió por lo que se incorporó de inmediato

\- ¿Te sientes mal? - preguntó Azul al ver el semblante de la reina

\- Déjenme ir - murmuró con la voz ligeramente rasposa por el esfuerzo de regresar el estómago

\- Aquí estarás bien. La habitación te proveerá de todo lo que necesites. Nada te hará falta, tendrás lo mejor - aseguró

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo ésto? - le preguntó

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Regina? - ignoró la pregunta sentándose en la orilla de la cama y al verla fruncir el ceño, habló de nuevo - ¿Cómo quedaste embarazada? - aclaró su pregunta y la alcaldesa soltó una pequeña risa agridulce

\- ¿Te tengo que explicar cómo se hacen los bebés? - reviró la pregunta

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, Majestad - masculló enfadada por el intento de burla de la otra mujer

\- No tengo ni la más jodida idea - fue la respuesta que le dio - Sólo sé, que estoy esperando un hijo del hombre que amo y que si de verdad se atreven a hacer lo que hace rato me platicaron, no descansaré hasta arrancarle el corazón a ambas - le amenazó comenzando a acercarse a ella y el hada brincó prácticamente de la cama.

Regina le miró con coraje

\- La comida aparecerá dentro de una hora. Trata de descansar - le dijo y se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el bello rostro de la reina cuando se vio sola de nuevo.

* * *

Un par de horas después, David y Emma estuvieron en el convento buscando la ayuda de Azul.

Les hicieron pasar a la oficina de la madre superiora para tratar el delicado tema

\- Si conoces algún hechizo, o algo… - sugirió la rubia - Mi magia es poderosa, podría hacerlo si no es algo posible para ti - expresó decidida a ser lo que fuera necesario para encontrar a la reina.

Regina era la madre de su hijo, la mujer que su padre amaba y también era amiga suya

\- Con todo respeto, Emma. Pero tu magia no es más poderosa que la mía - le dijo altiva y con aire triunfador, pero al ver la desconfianza en el rostro de ambos, decidió suavizar la situación - Miren, he hecho lo posible, en verdad - les miró fingiendo estar afligida - La magia de Regina también es poderosa, ustedes mismos dijeron que vieron la caja de ingredientes y posiciones. Lo más seguro es que haya conjurado un hechizo que hace sea imposible localizarla - les digo siguiendo su propia farsa.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Ser el hada Suprema conllevaba una gran responsabilidad y muchas veces había que mentir para hacer lo correcto

\- Acompáñanos a la Mansión. Quizá puedas saber qué fue lo que usó y saber si en verdad no hay nada que hacer - pidió el príncipe, casi suplicando por la ayuda de la misma persona que era la causante de su sufrimiento.

Azul asintió accediendo y el rostro del sheriff se iluminó por la esperanza que esa oportunidad representaba.

Salieron del convento sin saber que era ahí mismo donde tenían cautiva a Regina.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la Mansión, Azul fue directo al comedor que estaba a la vista tan pronto se entraba al lugar.

La caja de pociones seguía igual que la noche anterior, tal parecía que el príncipe y la salvadora, como buenos policías, la habían mantenido intacta a fin de no mover la supuesta escena de crimen

Qué en realidad lo era, aunque ellos lo ignoraban.

Volvió a observar todo, está vez con más detenimiento y no había absolutamente nada que fuera considerado malo en términos de héroes, pero ella, estaba por convencerles de lo contrario

\- Es magia negra - mintió una vez más y agradeció internamente que la nariz no le crecía cada vez que lo hacía como a Pinocho

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - preguntó David, a él no le importaba si Regina hacía magia negra, blanca, gris o morada, la quería de vuelta

\- Que no puedo hacer nada. Está fuera de mi alcance y del de Emma también. Lo lamento, pero como hada y ser de luz, no me es posible hacer mucho frente a hechizos oscuros que encima de todo, desconozco - les explicó y esa, no era una mentira.

El rostro del príncipe se llenó de decepción al entender que Azul no le podría ayudar

\- Me llevaré todo ésto. Puede ser peligroso - alzó la varita con toda la intención de trasladar la caja hasta el convento, pero una mano firme sobre su varita, se lo impidió.

Volteó a ver al príncipe que le miraba muy molesto

\- No - dijo tajante - No quiero que te lleves nada de ella - sintió un nudo en la garganta al decir eso porque dolía y mucho, pero por eso mismo, no quería perder nada más que tuviera que ver con Regina.

El hada asintió y después, se retiró de la Mansión.

* * *

Lo siguiente que hicieron y por insistencia de Emma, fue ir a ver a Tinkerbell quien ahora vivía en el Jolly Roger junto a Killian.

El hada verde no pudo recuperar sus alas a pesar de sus buenas acciones porque seguía sin poder creer en sí misma. Así que prefirió retomar los encuentros casuales que sostuvo con Hook durante la estancia de ambos en Neverland aunque esta vez, parecía algo serio y formal

\- Compañero - el pirata le recibió con un fuerte y afectuoso abrazo porque en verdad apreciaba al príncipe encantador - Siento mucho por lo que estás pasando - le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro

\- Espero poderla encontrar - le sonrió agradecido por las sinceras palabras que apreciaba mucho en esos momentos, aunque nada podían hacer ante el dolor y la desesperación que sentía

\- David - Tink apareció acercándose a él para, al igual que Hook, abrazarle - ¿Ya saben algo? - preguntó.

En realidad ella y Regina no llevaban una amistad muy cercana, pero apreciaba a la reina. Contrario a lo que todos pudieran pensar, creía realmente en ella, aunque no fue suficiente para que Tink pudiera creer en sí misma y recuperar sus alas

\- No - respondió Emma - Por eso estamos aquí - les dijo

\- Tinkerbell, estoy desesperado - los ojos de David se humedecieron al hablar - Necesito tu ayuda - le pidió suplicante, esta vez no le importó. Estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de tener a Regina de vuelta

\- Siento tanto no poder hacerlo - le miró afligida - No soy un hada, David. No tengo magia, no hay nada que pueda hacer - dijo sintiéndose impotente - De verdad nunca escuché que Regina mencionara siquiera la posibilidad de hacer algo como ésto - le repitió lo mismo que hacía unas horas cuando el príncipe anduvo preguntando por todo Storybrooke por la reina.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro del sheriff.

Emma colocó su mano en el brazo derecho de Tinkerbell y le pidió que la acompañara para alejarse un poco de David y que no escuchara

\- ¿Crees que se haya ido por lo del hombre ese del tatuaje que dijiste era su destino? - le preguntó cruzándose de brazos

\- No - respondió sin titubeo alguno - Dudo mucho que ese tema tenga algo que ver. Al atreverse a amar a tu padre, Regina demostró que el polvo de hadas no es quien dicta su destino, sino ella misma - aclaró para que Emma desistiera de esa absurda idea. Además el hombre ese estaba en el bosque encantado, muy lejos de ellos

\- Eso espero. Porque de verdad me molestaría mucho saber que Regina abandonó a nuestro hijo y a mi padre por otro hombre - miró al sheriff que ahora estaba recargado en la orilla del barco mirando hacia la inmensidad del océano. Soltó un suspiro - Sólo quería descartar esa posibilidad - le sonrió agradecida

\- Por más que pienso no puedo encontrar una sola razón para que Regina decidiera irse - dijo Tinkerbell con tristeza.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde la desaparición de Regina y David estaba verdaderamente perdido, ausente y sin ganas de nada, todo parecía darle igual.

Su único pensamiento era encontrar a la reina y el día anterior, en un arranque de desesperación y dolor estuvo a punto de cruzar la línea aunque eso significara perder todos sus recuerdos y no poder regresar a Storybrooke nunca más, pero afortunadamente, entre August, Emma y Ruby lograron detenerlo.

Pero en general, el príncipe se veía devastado y no parecía querer hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por ocultarlo. Todos podían notar que se veía muy mal, mucho peor que cuando Snow le dejó

\- Es que no entiendo - dijo la rubia desparramada en el respaldo de uno de los asientos de Granny's - Regina no tenía motivos para irse, pero tampoco creo que alguien le haya hecho daño. Ahora todo el mundo la acepta y la aprecia - explicó a Ruby mientras se rascaba la cabeza y bebía el trago que pidió

\- Yo no diría lo mismo - masculló la lobo torciendo la boca

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Emma con interés

\- No te vayas a enojar. Es sólo que a mí siempre me ha parecido que Snow no está contenta con que David y Regina estén juntos - dijo apretó la boca al terminar

\- ¿Snow? - preguntó la sheriff frunciendo el ceño - ¿De qué hablas? Ella fue la primera en apoyar esa relación y se volvió muy unida a Regina a raíz de ello - dijo confundida

\- Recuerda que trató de volver con David un par de veces cuando él comenzó a mostrar interés en ella - puntualizó

\- Es no quiere decir nada, Ruby - torció la boca, pero asintió comprensiva

\- Mira, no digo que haya sido ella, pero quizá sabe algo y por alguna razón, no quiere decirlo - le dijo y Emma se bebió el resto de un golpe.

* * *

Al poco rato, madre e hija estuvieron reunidas en la casa de la rubia. Sentadas en la mesa una frente a la otra

\- Snow, dime algo… - estrechó los ojos - ¿De verdad no sabes nada de la desaparición de Regina? - preguntó

\- ¿Por qué habría de saber algo? - preguntó a la defensiva y eso hizo sospechar a la rubia

\- No lo sé. Ustedes eran muy unidas - tanteó un poco

\- Eso fue antes de que las cosas se pusieran serias entre ellos - le explicó y después suspiró - En verdad siento pesar por tu padre - cambió drásticamente el tema para desviar la atención de su hija de la posibilidad de que ella tuviera algo qué ver - No se merece todo ese sufrimiento - argumentó aparentando sentir pena por su ex marido, aunque en realidad, moría de rabia al ver a David tan mal ante la supuesta pérdida de esa maldita mujer

\- No te importó cuando lo abandonaste, ¿por qué ahora sí? - preguntó y no pudo evitar que algo de reclamo se fuera entre las palabras porque no se le olvidaba lo mucho que David sufrió cuando ella lo dejó

\- Hija, admito que hice mal y me arrepiento. Traté de volver con tu padre, pero él ya estaba interesado en Regina para entonces y lo entendí - tomó una mano de la rubia - Sé que estás preocupada por él, pero lo que tenemos que hacer es estar ahí para David. No dejarlo - le acarició el cabello maternalmente - Recuerdo que le gustaba beber de vez en cuando, sobretodo cuando algo no salía bien en nuestras aventuras contra los malos. Era como un desahogo para él - soltó un pequeño suspiro nostálgico - ¿Por qué no lo invitas a tomar unos tragos para que se olvide un poco de todo su dolor? - preguntó y le sonrió bondadosamente a su hija quien asintió mirándole afligida.

* * *

Y fue así que Emma terminó llevando a un David muy pasado de copas al apartamento donde ahora vivía.

O al menos eso intentaba, meterlo al edificio, pero ella también estaba algo mareada y la labor estaba siendo difícil, pero, para lo que ella creyó era su buena suerte, Snow apareció, pasando "casualmente" por ahí

\- Vete a descansar - le dijo a su hija en cuando se les unió - Yo lo llevaré arriba - se rio tratando de ser carismática y parecer natural

\- ¡No! - el príncipe huyó del contacto de la princesa que trató de tomarlo de un brazo

\- Me va a ayudar a subirte. Vamos, papá - pidió la rubia. Lo hizo apoyarse en su hombro y comenzó a avanzar arrastrándolo con él

\- ¡Regina! - gritó el sheriff una vez que estuvieron dentro del edificio - ¿Dónde estás, hermosa luz de mi vida? ¿Por qué me abandonaste, belleza? - siguió externado su profundo y doloroso lamento

\- ¡Shhh! - la princesa le callaba cuando hablaba porque podía enfadar a los vecinos y además, sentía ira y mucha rabia escucharlo llamarla y verlo sufrir por la Reina Malvada

\- Todo es oscuridad sin ella - dijo el príncipe a su hija mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

La princesa fue la encargada de meter la mano al pantalón del bolsillo del príncipe para buscar la llave

\- ¡Deja! - trató de quitarse. No le gustaba la cercanía de Snow, mucho menos que lo tocara.

Lo ignoró, consiguió la llave, abrió la puerta y justo en ese momento, Emma comenzó a sentirse mal

\- Creo que… Necesito descansar - dijo arrepintiéndose de haber bebido tanto y de haber hecho el esfuerzo de subir a su padre. Sentía el piso inestable

\- Está bien - dijo Snow apoyando a David en su hombro ahora. El sheriff parecía estarse durmiendo - No te preocupes por él. Lo dejaré en la cama y me iré - aseguró

\- Buenas noches - les dijo a ambos

\- Ve con cuidado, Emma - pidió mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe.

Después comenzó a llevar al príncipe, que seguía llamando a la reina hasta la cama y ahí lo dejó caer

\- Regina… - volvió a murmurar el nombre de la mujer que amaba y Snow se sintió hervir en furia

\- No la volverás a ver nunca más - susurró bajito para que él no pudiera percibir bien lo que dijo, pero lo vio fruncir el ceño.

Odiaba como nada cuando su príncipe encantador pronunciaba el nombre de esa maldita mujer.

En un instante, David estuvo dormido y Azul apareció en el apartamento para llevar a cabo el siniestro plan.

Harían creer al sheriff que había pasado la noche con Snow.

* * *

Cuando la mañana llegó el príncipe amaneció con un horrible dolor de cabeza que le hacía difícil la labor de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Recordaba haber bebido con Emma la noche anterior y que después salieron de Granny's rumbo a su apartamento. Y sí, estaba en su cama, arropado, desnudo y… ¿desnudo?

Y entonces fue consciente que alguien estaba en su baño. Alguien que ahora salía y era quien menos habría pensado

\- Buenos días - saludó Snow envuelta en una toalla y secándose el cabello con otra

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó preocupado, molesto y por demás espantado

\- Bebiste mucho con Emma, te trajo, la ayudé a subirte hasta aquí y luego se sintió mal. Así que yo te traje a la cama y… - tomó aire antes de comenzar con la farsa - Me besaste, te dije que no, pero insististe y terminamos teniendo sexo - mintió fingiendo timidez y algo de arrepentimiento

\- No. No, no, no - dijo angustiado - Eso no puede ser, no me acuerdo de nada - le miró molesto

\- No te preocupes. Sé que fue un error y no tenemos por qué decirle a nadie - frunció los labios porque le hería el orgullo que David no pudiera concebir la idea de tener sexo con ella - Me vestiré y me iré - dijo muy indignada y así lo hizo.

El príncipe sólo se puso unos boxers y el pantalón del pijama cuando Snow entró al baño de nuevo para cambiarse.

Se sentía nervioso, confundido y por demás aturdido con la situación.

La vio irse y no quiso decirle nada. Quería olvidar que eso había ocurrido, aunque no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que ella decía.

Corrió a bañarse en cuanto la puerta de su apartamento se cerró.

* * *

Esa mañana, Regina amaneció con mucho mareo y malestar y la habitación le puso un vaso con agua en la mesita enseguida de la cama y la iluminación a media luz para que no le molestara.

Fue inevitable que se parara y corriera al baño para regresar su estómago, y cuando terminó, un tibio baño de burbujas apareció en la bañera.

Se desvistió constatando que la ropa interior podía traspasar el maldito grillete. Arrojó la prenda con coraje contra una de las paredes.

Después, se introdujo en el agua que nunca se enfrió, permaneció a la temperatura perfecta durante todo el rato que quiso estar ahí.

Tomó aire y soltó un pequeño suspiro llevando las manos hasta su plano vientre y sintió los ojos llenos de lágrimas al pensar que el tiempo corría en su contra, que no iba a ser capaz de proteger a su bebé y que se lo iban a quitar sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Cuando se levantó y salió de la bañera, había ropa nueva para ella. Nuevamente las bragas traspasaban la cadena para que se la pudiera poner y había un vestido que era de su estilo.

Salió vestida y al hacerlo, apareció el pequeño y sobrio comedor con alimentos saludables para ella.

Soltó un suspiro cansino, pero aun así se sentó a comer. No tenía hambre, pero no podía darse el lujo de no alimentarse por el bienestar de su bebé.

Aunque tenía muy en claro que tenía que buscar la forma de escapar antes de que el embarazo terminara.

* * *

\- ¿Qué pasó anoche? - preguntó David a su hija en cuanto llegó a la estación

\- Bebimos de más, te acompañé a casa, Snow me ayudó a llevarte a tu apartamento y después me sentí tan mal que tuve que irme, ¿por? - preguntó sobándose las sienes por la resaca

\- ¡¿Me dejaste con ella?! - preguntó molesto y se arrepintió de hablar tan fuerte porque la cabeza le retumbó

\- No grites - pidió la rubia encogida de hombros - De verdad me sentí muy, muy mal y ella se ofreció a recostarte - explicó - ¿Pasó algo? - preguntó preocupado

\- Amaneció en mi apartamento y dice que tuvimos sexo - comenzó a contarle

\- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó la sheriff abriendo los ojos grandes

\- Shhh - pidió el príncipe porque su cabeza dolió - Estaba desnudo en mi cama y ella saliendo de bañarse, pero no me acuerdo de nada, Emma. Snow dice que tuvimos sexo, pero yo no recuerdo - aclaró

\- No lo puedo creer - dijo la rubia negando con la cabeza y poniéndose de pie

\- Tampoco yo. Es imposible que me haya acostado con ella, además que no logro recordarlo por más que intento - argumentó angustiado - Amo a Regina. No me acostaría con nadie más, mucho menos con ella - le dijo cerrando los ojos con dolor.

Emma le miró con lástima y se sintió culpable por haberlo invitado a beber y dejado sólo con la princesa.

* * *

Lo siguiente que la rubia hizo fue ir con su madre al apartamento aprovechando que no era día de escuela y que Henry se estaba quedando con ella

\- Llévalo a New York a ver a Neal para que se distraiga - sugirió la princesa

\- ¿Por qué te acostaste con David sabiendo que está muy dolido y que además estaba tomado? - preguntó realmente enojada, pero habló bajito para que su hijo no escuchara.

La maestra fingió sorpresa de que su hija supiera lo que supuestamente había pasado entre ella y David. Era algo que estaba esperando

\- Lo de anoche no tiene importancia alguna - comenzó a decirle - Él… la extraña mucho y estoy segura pensó que yo era ella. Solo le hice el favor, para que pensara que, al menos por esa noche, estaba con Regina - explicó fingiendo estar consternada

\- ¿Te das cuenta de la estupidez que estás diciendo? - le preguntó anonadada por lo que escuchó

\- ¡Emma! - le llamó la atención - No te permito que me hables así - exigió ofendida

\- Y yo no te permito que confundas más a David de lo que ya está. Está dolido, pasando por el peor momento de su vida porque la mujer que ama lo dejó, y lo último que necesita es que tú lo empeores todo - le dijo

\- No me trates como si yo fuera la mala del cuento. Fue ella quien decidió largarse y dejarlo, y dejar también a tu hijo como si no fuera nada - le apuntó con un dedo

\- Deja a Henry fuera de ésto - pidió negando con la cabeza

\- Solo digo la verdad y lo sabes bien. Aquí la única que hizo mal, la que está llena de oscuridad, como siempre, es Regina - declaró muy segura de sus palabras

\- También tú al haberte acostado con David cuando ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba. Que ni se acuerda que sucedió - le sonrió de medio lado con ironía - ¡Ya me voy, Henry! - anunció caminando a la puerta

\- ¡Adiós, ma! - respondió el casi adolescente con voz alta, pero claramente apagada.

* * *

Dos semanas después, las cosas entre Emma y Snow se habían suavizado.

David seguía buscando y preguntando si alguien sabía algo, pero siempre obtenía la misma respuesta. Presionaba todos los días sin excepción a su hija para que preguntara si la gente que ella conocía ya sabía algo.

Había decidió olvidar lo que sucedió en su apartamento, o más bien, lo que la princesa aseguraba que pasó pero que él no recordaba en lo más mínimo.

Lo único que quería es que esa pesadilla de no saber nada de Regina, terminara. La quería de vuelta con él. Si de verdad se había ido estaba seguro que podía convencerla de regresar y si alguien le había hecho daño, le haría pagar al responsable muy caro por ello.

Henry se había vuelto a enclaustrar en sí mismo y lloraba todas las noches al igual que el príncipe, preguntándose por qué su mamá había decidió abandonarlo y volvía a culparse por el daño que le causó cuando la tachó de ser la Reina Malvada y de no amarlo. Todas esas veces que la rechazó se repetían en su mente una y otra vez atormentándolo.

Tanto David, como Henry, estaban sufriendo mucho la ausencia de la reina.

La ciudad se vio forzada a elegir a un alcalde en lo que se hacían campañas para elecciones justas y desde luego que la princesa, con ayuda de Azul, consiguió el voto de confianza para esa labor.

Así que ahora, Snow White, Mary Margaret Blanchard era la alcaldesa interina de Storybrooke.

Y mientras todo eso sucedía, Regina seguía pasando los días en la fría pero bella habitación que, poco a poco, se estaba adecuando a sus gustos.

Tenía un televisor, un cómodo sillón y un mundo de libros para su entretenimiento. Irónicamente, parecía una prisión muy acogedora.

Había descubierto además, que a cierta hora del día, durante algunos minutos, la luz del sol le daba de lleno y sabía, por los libros que había ahí, que al estar embarazada eso le hacía bien

\- Idiota - masculló para la polilla azul porque le daba mucho coraje que estuviera haciendo todo eso para asegurarse que llevara un embarazo sano.

Después, volvía a llorar angustiada y deseando como nada estar entre los fuertes y protectores brazos del príncipe

\- David… - le llamó con el rostro enterrado en uno de los cojines del sillón mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba por el llanto del que era presa y que empeoraba cuando recordaba también a su pequeño príncipe.

* * *

Y entonces, el día en que Snow habría de dar el paso final, llegó.

Azul la llevó al convento a primera hora y le permitió entrar a la habitación de la reina.

Los traslados eran siempre con magia para que no vieran a la princesa entrar y salir del convento, ni en constante compañía con Azul, a fin de evitar levantar sospechas.

Se sorprendió de encontrar el lugar tan cambiado, la habitación era muy del estilo de la reina, elegante, bella y sobria

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres? - preguntó Regina agarrándose del marco de la puerta del baño. Tenía el estómago revuelto, pero no había vomitado

\- Contarte que el día de hoy le diré a David que estoy embarazada - dijo mientras ponía las manos en su vientre, sintiéndose muy orgullosa y satisfecha consigo misma. Le gustaba la sensación de torturar a Regina, aunque fuera así.

La reina no pudo ocultar la angustia y el dolor que eso le causaba porque eso significaba que el príncipe había estado con Snow

\- No te preocupes, David no se acostó conmigo en realidad. Solo cree que lo hizo. Si te hace feliz, sigue perdidamente enamorado de ti y piensa ilusamente que te va a encontrar - le contó - Pero una vez que sepa que tendrá otro hijo, te olvidará por completo - aseguró, muy convencida de sus propias palabras

\- Te juro que vas a pagar muy caro todo el sufrimiento que nos estás haciendo pasar - le dijo con reproche

\- Regina, dudo mucho que vuelvas a poner un pie fuera de esta habitación - le sonrió con maldad y después se fue, dejando a la reina con una horrible angustia en el pecho.

* * *

A las nueve en punto, se sentó en el escritorio de la alcaldía y espero apenas un par de minutos para luego pedirle a Belle que llamara a David con urgencia.

Así que, el sheriff estuvo ahí muy pronto, frente a ella y a puerta cerrada en la oficina que había pertenecido a Regina y que ahora era de ella, así como lo sería el hijo que tendría y como esperaba, David lo volviera a ser

\- ¿Qué? - le preguntó de mala gana mientras colocaba ambas manos en su cintura y le miraba con rabia. Y por primera vez se preguntó por qué carajos no había renunciado. Él no quería trabajar para ella.

Aunque, muy en el fondo, sí lo sabía. Quería que todo se mantuviera igual hasta que Regina regresara, porque claro que iba a volver. No perdía la esperanza de encontrarla

\- Estoy embarazada - anunció sin más y le extendió una prueba positiva de embarazo.

Las palabras le sacaron abruptamente de sus pensamientos. David abrió sus ojos grandes, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima.


	5. Chapter 5

**La Serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personas aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, a quienes me dejaron comentario y a los lectores silenciosos también.

Espero todos se encuentren muy bien y que puedan perdonar cualquier error.

* * *

Hubo un momento de eterno e incómodo silencio.

Snow apretaba la mandíbula esperando la reacción del príncipe que parecía haberse quedado en shock por la noticia y la evidente prueba de la misma.

Tenía los ojos clavados en el palito plástico que le estaba mostrando, el cual indicaba que estaba embarazada, aunque no era cierto

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? - preguntó molesta ante la falta de reacción del sheriff.

David parpadeó un par de veces al escucharla. Tenía la mente en blanco y una sensación de entumecimiento en el cuerpo que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo con la negación ante lo evidente

\- ¿Qué tengo que decir? - preguntó en vez de responder - ¿Felicidades? - su tono de voz fue seco y carente de sentimiento - No creo que sea a mí a quien debas darle esta noticia - argumentó negando con la cabeza, más que dispuesto a no saber nada más y a largarse de ahí

\- El bebé es tuyo - reveló y eso, no era ninguna mentira.

Sí, su embarazo era totalmente falso, pero el bebé en cuestión, era real y era de David sin duda alguna.

Ahí fue donde el príncipe sintió que perdía el poco control ante la incómoda y terrible situación

\- No me vengas con estupideces - fue lo único que pudo decir mientras su mente rogaba porque eso no fuera cierto. No quería eso - Te has acostado con quién sabe cuántos como para que ahora me vengas con ésto - se notaba la histeria en su voz

\- Llevo más de un mes sin tener relaciones con nadie más que contigo - trató de contener la rabia que le causaba verlo así ante la noticia, sabiendo bien que, si fuera Regina la que se lo estuviera diciendo, el príncipe estaría muy, muy feliz y no negándose a aceptarlo

\- Es que eso no puede ser cierto. ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que pasó! - exclamó con impotencia

\- Te entiendo. A mí también me tomó por sorpresa, pero… - no pudo seguir hablando porque él la interrumpió.

Se abalanzó sobre el escritorio, que era de Regina, y estampó las manos con fuerza sobre la superficie asustando a la princesa que pretendía ser la alcaldesa

\- ¡Qué no me acuerdo de haber tenido sexo contigo! - le escupió las palabras en la cara mientras la otra le miraba algo sorprendida, seguramente por verlo reaccionar así

\- Que fácil decir que no recuerdas - le habló con ironía y se levantó para encararlo - Que no te acuerdes no quiere decir que no sucedió - reviró lo mejor que pudo

\- Quiero una prueba de paternidad - habló exigente y es que sabía que en Storybrooke existían ese tipo de pruebas donde se podía comprobar si efectivamente el bebé era suyo o no.

Se quitó de ahí mientras llevaba las manos a la cabeza sintiéndose totalmente perdido y confundido

\- En cuanto nazca podrás hacerle todas las pruebas de paternidad que se te antojen, David - habló con una seguridad asombrosa volviéndose a sentar, casi retadora y regocijante, sabiendo perfectamente que darían positivo una y otra vez hasta que el sheriff se cansara

\- ¿Estás segura que estás embarazada? - preguntó con desconfianza - ¿Dónde están los análisis clínicos? ¿Víctor ya confirmó el embarazo? - comenzó a lanzarle preguntas queriendo que admitiera que era una mentira

\- Azul me asistirá. No quiero que Víctor sea mi médico. Salimos un tiempo y me hace sentir incómoda - argumentó. Era la excusa perfecta para no tener nada que ver con el hospital y no se dieran cuenta de la mentira

\- Esto no puede estar pasando - dijo llevando una mano hasta su boca y sintiéndose mareado conforme todo se comenzaba a volver más real

\- Niégalo todo lo que quieras. Nada va a cambiar que, dentro de algunos meses, tendremos un hijo - le habló con algo de rencor.

David apretó las manos en puños y se abstuvo a sí mismo de hacer algo más. Si el embarazo era real, no habría marcha atrás, tendría otro hijo con Snow.

Un hijo que nunca deseo y que tampoco quería…

Se dio la vuelta con toda la intención de irse de ahí, pero se volvió hacia ella una vez más

\- Renuncio - la vio abrir la boca con sorpresa, pero no quiso quedarse a escucharla.

Salió dirigiéndose al escritorio de la ex bibliotecaria. Le dejó la insignia y el arma a una sorprendidísima y mortificada Belle, y después, se fue.

* * *

Comenzó a caminar por la calle sin rumbo fijo. Se sentía desorientado y totalmente perdido. ¿Cómo era posible que eso estuviera pasando cuando hacía apenas unos menos había empezado a vivir un verdadero final feliz con Regina?

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que en ella estaba su verdadera felicidad y que lo que tuvo con Snow fue un amor verdadero de cuentos de hadas y nada más.

Con la reina era algo real y profundo que lograba llegar hasta el fondo de su alma. De esa devastada y perdida alma que no tenía idea de cómo seguir adelante sin ella.

Sin la luz que iluminaba su vida…

Cuando menos lo pensó, estuvo frente a la Mansión y no dudo en entrar usando la llave que Henry les había facilitado para inspeccionar el lugar.

Subió directo a la habitación de Regina y se recostó en la cama en donde habían hecho el amor varias veces. Abrazó una de las almohadas y enterró su rostro en la misma sin limitarse a aspirar el aroma de la reina que seguía ahí impregnado y entonces, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro y su cuerpo a sacudirse ligeramente con el llanto que se volvió incontenible a los pocos segundos.

Mientras, encerrada en una oculta habitación del convento, Regina lloraba igual, acostada en la cama, abrazada a una de las almohadas y con una mano en su aun plano vientre, sufriendo el mismo dolor que David.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Emma creyendo que había entendido mal, o al menos rogando porque así fuera

\- Que me hice una prueba y estoy embarazada - dijo Snow sentada frente al escritorio de su hija en la comisaría a donde se dirijo en cuando le dio la noticia al príncipe - Y es de David. No estuve con nadie más ni antes ni después de él - se apresuró a aclarar antes de que la rubia hiciera todas esas innecesarias preguntas

\- Pero. Pero es que… - trató de argumentar algo, totalmente confundida y desorientada.

No era posible que sus padres fueran a tener otro hijo después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Ya no se amaban, no estaban juntos y no se suponía que debía ser así

\- Lo sé. Yo tampoco lo esperaba. Pero es así y no hay nada qué hacer - argumentó, claramente restándole importancia a la situación. Se puso de pie - Quise que lo supieras primero para que pienses la mejor forma de decírselo a Henry - le dijo con serenidad y calma.

Emma sólo asintió lentamente mirando a la nada como si no fuera capaz de digerir la realidad

\- ¿Y David? - preguntó mirando a su madre de nuevo

\- Se lo dije antes de venir. No lo tomó muy bien. Renunció - tomó su bolso - Creo que deberías buscarle - le sonrió con dulzura y la sheriff volvió a asentir sin saber qué más decir.

* * *

\- Ya lo sabes, ¿cierto? - preguntó David a su hija en cuando la vio en la estación. Fue ahí para recoger sus cosas

\- ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? - preguntó Emma en vez de responder - Te estuve llamando y buscando por todos lados - le dijo molesta - Hasta salí de Storybrooke pensando que habías cruzado - le contó y después cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza

\- No sé cómo sentirme - dijo el príncipe mirando por la ventana - Siento que esto es una pesadilla que se vuelve más horrible conforme pasa el tiempo - habló como ausente.

Y Emma pudo reparar en lo mal que se veía su padre. Tenía rastros de haber llorado y se le veía muy cansado

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó la rubia, porque era obvio que Snow quería tener ese hijo

\- Seguirla buscando - respondió en automático. Para él no había nada más importante que encontrar a Regina

\- Sí, pero… el bebé - comentó lo más sutil que pudo

\- Hasta el día que nazca y la prueba de paternidad dé positivo aceptaré que es mío. Antes, no - volteó a verla con determinación en su azul mirar dejando a Emma sin habla - No me acuerdo de nada. No me puede pedir que acepte así como así que el hijo que tendrá es mío - explicó

\- Tampoco es que el no acordarte haga que no sea real - argumentó con algo de recelo

\- Si es mío me haré responsable - dijo soltando un suspiro de fastidio - ¿Has hablado con tus contactos? - preguntó volviendo a lo que realmente le importaba que era encontrar a la mujer que amaba.

A Regina, a la luz de su vida

\- Papá… - se acercó un poco a él al verlo comenzar a acomodar los papeles sobre el escritorio como si nada pasara

\- No quiero seguir hablando de ésto. Sólo quiero encontrar a Regina - le miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas e impotencia

\- Preguntaré si ya saben algo - le sonrió con empatía y un poco de pena también - ¿Qué harás ahora que renunciaste? - preguntó consternada y lo vio encogerse de hombros

\- No lo sé - respondió sintiéndose que nada tenía sentido - Todo lo que sé es que necesito encontrarla, Emma. Cada día se vuelve más difícil el estar sin ella - se sinceró y de pronto se vio envuelto en los brazos de su hija.

* * *

Henry tomó pésimo la noticia del embarazo. Enfureció verdaderamente contra David y se escapó de casa de Emma y August, donde se estaba quedando, para buscarle.

Tocó con agresividad la puerta del apartamento del príncipe, sintiendo unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo

\- Henry - David contuvo el aliento al ver el rostro furioso de su nieto

\- ¡¿Por qué?! - le empujó con ambas manos lo más fuerte que pudo haciendo que David diera un par de pasos hacia atrás - ¡Dijiste que la amabas! ¡Me prometiste que no le harías daño! - siguió y volvió a abalanzarse sobre él para volverle a empujar, pero el príncipe le sujetó por las muñecas para impedírselo

\- Henry, escucha… - pidió

\- ¡No! - exclamó jalando las manos para soltarse - ¿Qué crees que va a sentir mi mamá cuando regrese y sepa que vas a tener un hijo con Snow? ¿Eh? - le preguntó. El labio inferior temblándole por las ganas de llorar - Lo arruinaste todo - le acusó mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro

\- _¡Henry!_ \- se escuchó la voz alarmada de Emma y al siguiente segundo estaba ahí dentro con ellos - ¿Por qué demonios te fuiste así? - le preguntó entre molesta y asustada.

De pronto ya no estuvo en la casa. Lo buscó en la Mansión, en Granny's y con David fue el último lugar que se le ocurrió porque el casi adolescente estaba muy enojado con él y dijo que no quería verlo nunca más.

Pero mientras lo buscaba estuvo muriendo de angustia al pensar que podría desaparecer como lo hizo Regina

\- Porque quería que me dijera por qué lo hizo con Snow cuando se supone que ama a mi mamá - respondió atragantado con el llanto

\- Amo a tu mamá, Henry - le corrijo el príncipe

\- No. Si de verdad la amaras no lo habrías hecho - sollozó limpiándose la nariz con la chaqueta que llevaba.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí sin esperar nada más

\- Te prometo que se lo explicaré todo - dijo Emma sintiéndose culpable porque omitió ciertos detalles cuando le contó a Henry del embarazo.

No quería que odiara ni a David ni a Snow por lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco podía dejar que el príncipe cargara con la culpa.

El príncipe asintió agradecido, pero seguro de que Henry no le iba a perdonar jamás. Sintiendo además la pesadumbre de no saber dónde estaba Regina y que cuando la encontrara, se iba a decepcionar de él.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Regina no quiso comer.

Sentía un nudo en el estómago de tan sólo pensar en que Snow le había dicho a David del supuesto embarazo y su mente le estuvo jugando malas pasadas durante toda la noche no dejándola dormir.

Sabía que el príncipe la amaba verdaderamente, que la había elegido a sabiendas de que no podía tener hijos.

Sin embargo, su mente se vio invadida de escenas donde David estaba muy feliz al saber que tendría un hijo sin importar que fuera de la princesa y que de verdad se olvidaba de ella para siempre.

Varias veces se levantó de la cama agitada y temblorosa por esos pensamientos.

Y lo único, lo único que lograba regresarla a la realidad era el bebé que crecía en su interior.

Esa pequeña lucecita en medio de toda esa oscuridad.

* * *

David, Emma y Ruby estaban reunidos en Granny's.

La noticia del embarazo de la nueva alcaldesa no se hizo esperar y en tan sólo un día todo Storybrooke lo supo.

Sabía por Belle que David había renunciado, así que fue hasta el apartamento del príncipe para encararlo y reclamarle lo que había hecho, pero cuando éste le explicó la situación, se tranquilizó y le invitó al local a tomar café para que le contaran bien todo.

A ella y a Granny, quien también enfureció contra David cuando se enteró y quería explicaciones

\- ¿Es que no sé dan cuenta que ella lo tenía todo planeado? - preguntó Ruby totalmente incrédula ante la situación. Miró a Emma a quien llamaron para que se les uniera - Te convenció para que invitaras a David a tomar sabiendo que se pasaría de copas. Apreció casualmente justo cuando tratabas de ayudarlo a llegar a su apartamento y se quedó con él - alzó los brazos y los llevó a su cabeza con desesperación porque no podía creer que la rubia no lo vio venir

\- Emma, ¿por qué no me dijiste que fue idea de ella lo del bar? - preguntó mirando a su hija y sintiéndose un tanto traicionado

\- Lo siento, ¿sí? Nunca fue mi intención que algo como esto pasara - se defendió al verse señalada y sentir con más rigor esa culpa que no le dejaba desde que supo lo sucedido entre sus padres - Sea como sea, el bebé ya está ahí - terminó para luego suspirar afligida

\- Pero no estoy seguro que sea mío. Yo no recuerdo nada - insistió David

\- Y sabemos que Snow ha tenido sus aventuras - arremetió Ruby

\- ¿Podrían dejar de insistir que en que está haciendo algo malo? - preguntó Emma - Es Snow White, por el amor de Dios. Es incapaz de lastimar a alguien. ¿Qué nunca vieron la película? - preguntó mirándoles a ambos

\- Sabes muy bien que la historia verdadera nada tiene qué ver con la película - reviró el príncipe - Tu madre me engañó - sentenció - Eso no lo puedes negar. Y puede que el embarazo sea cierto, pero también es verdad que bien podría no ser mío - concluyó. Negó con la cabeza después - Lo único que necesito es encontrar a Regina - cerró los ojos y contuvo las ganas de llorar que se hacían presentes cada que la recordaba o hablaba de ella

\- Mi instinto de lobo me dice que tu bella manzanita nunca salió de la Mansión - Ruby se cruzó de brazos porque ninguno de los dos había tomado en serio ese comentario que hizo cuando estuvo en ese lugar ayudándoles a encontrar alguna pista.

David sonrió de medio lado por el apodo, que sabía perfectamente Regina odiaba. Pero luego un nudo se dejó sentir en su garganta por la angustia que le causaba el no saber qué había sucedido con la reina

\- Azul ya nos ayudó a registrar y no encontró nada - se relamió los labios y agachó la mirada como derrotado.

Y aun así, sin nada a favor, se negaba a aceptar que Regina había decidido irse por su propio pie.

Ruby abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justo en ese momento, la puerta de Granny's se abrió y entró una muy molesta Belle

\- También renuncié - anunció mientras caminaba hacia ellos - Ya no la soporto - se echó a los brazos de su novia en cuando se sentó junto a ella. Se separó de su amada y le alargó una mano a David - Lo siento tanto - le dijo dándole un suave apretón y con la voz conmocionada.

El príncipe sonrió agradecido.

* * *

Los días comenzaron a pasar.

Belle decidió reabrir la tienda de antigüedades de Gold e invitó a David a trabajar con ella en lo que el príncipe decida qué hacer con su vida.

Estaba más perdido cada día. No dejaba de buscar por todos lados a Regina, de preguntarle a la gente si sabían algo y pedirles que le dijeran si llegaban a saberlo.

Cada día se le dificultaba mucho más el levantarse y vivir, y su única motivación, era encontrar a la mujer que amaba.

Y si no había salido de Storybrooke, era porque Emma le insistía que, si lo hacía, no iba a recordar jamás. Podían encontrar a Regina, pero él ni siquiera la iba a conocer. Y entonces, ella se ofrecía a ir constantemente con sus colegas para ayudar a buscarla.

Henry estaba insoportable. No se parecía en nada al niño que tocó la puerta del apartamento de Emma en Boston hacía casi dos años. No la escuchaba, siempre estaba de mal humor, se la pasaba encerrado jugando videojuegos y al parecer ahora odiaba leer.

Sin mencionar, que Emma tenía prohibido tocar todo aquello que Regina le había comprado.

Tuvieron una muy fuerte discusión. Henry quería irse a vivir a la Mansión, pero la rubia vivía con August y no podía hacer eso. El casi adolescente le exigió las llaves de esa casa que le pertenecía a él porque era de su madre, y es que no quería que David se fuera a vivir allá. No tenía ningún derecho.

Pero la rubia no se las quiso dar. No podía hacerle eso a su padre. El príncipe iba a veces ahí en búsqueda de consuelo y refugio contra la cruel realidad que estaba viviendo.

Por otro lado, Emma se sentía un poco contrariada y atrapada. Apoyaba a su padre, pero tampoco podía estar en contra de su madre a quien desde luego reclamó y acusó de haber hecho todo a propósito para embarazarse de David.

La princesa se ofendió. Eso no lo fingió y es que nunca esperó que su propia hija la acusara de ello, aunque fuera verdad.

Y durante todo ese tiempo, no le interesó ver a Regina. La reacción de David no le dio las armas suficientes para irse a burlar en la cara de la Reina Malvada. Así que prefirió dejarla sola con todos sus demonios, pensando en que todo le estaba saliendo de maravilla.

La reina por su parte, no hacía otra cosa que pensar en la forma de escapar. No podía alcanzar la puerta y no tenía nada que pudiera utilizar para liberarse.

Lo había intentado, pero la habitación se encargaba de no proveer nada que pudiera ayudarle.

La polilla azul y la princesa no habían vuelto en todo ese tiempo por lo que Regina se preguntaba si algo había salido mal y pretendían dejarla ahí por siempre.

Estaba cansada de llorar, pero no lo podía evitar. La angustia no dejaba de invadirla y el pensar tanto en David y Henry no le hacía ningún bien.

Los extrañaba muchísimo y no quería nada más que volver a estar con ellos.

* * *

No fue hasta que el embarazo comenzó a notársele a la reina que Azul se volvió a aparecer por la habitación

\- ¿Cómo has estado? - preguntó el hada con interés.

Regina la miraba y de reojo volteaba a ver la salida mostrándose muy, muy ansiosa. Trató de controlarlo, pero fue imposible. El sentirse atrapada y sin su magia la tenía mall

\- Bien - respondió cuando se dio cuenta que Azul sabía lo que hacía

\- Olvídate de salir, Majestad. Recuéstate para ver el estado de salud de tu hijo - le invitó con cordialidad

\- No - respondió tajante y le miró retadora.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué se estaba resistiendo. No era como que podía hacer mucho y sabía que era importante saber cómo estaba su bebé.

Pero odiaba con todo su ser que esa maldita polilla le estuviera diciendo qué hacer y no quería darle el gusto de mostrarse débil ante ella.

Azul soltó un suspiro, alzó su varita e hizo caer inconsciente a la reina para luego trasladarla hasta la cama donde la recostó con sutileza.

Pudo constatar que, a las doce semanas de embarazo, el vientre comenzaba a notársele abultado. Usó su magia para asegurarse que tanto el bebé como Regina estaban en buen estado de salud, aunque no podía decir lo mismo por el estado anímico de la reina.

Volvió a usar su varita y Snow apareció en el lugar

\- ¿Cómo va todo? - preguntó la princesa al ver a Regina tendida en la cama

\- Llegó el momento de ponerte el hechizo - dijo Azul y se volvió hacia ella.

Conjuró un hechizo que haría un efecto espejo con el embarazo de Regina. El vientre le iría creciendo como el de la reina, aunque sólo sería una ilusión

\- ¿Quieres sentir al bebé también? - le preguntó y la otra negó al instante

\- Que ellos puedan sentirlo, pero yo no quiero sentir a ese niño dentro de mí - dijo con algo de rencor en la voz.

El hada asintió e hizo lo indicado.

Cuando Regina despertó, ya se encontraba sola otra vez.

* * *

Regina tenía veinte semanas de embarazo cuando sintió al bebé por primera vez.

Estaba tomando un baño, recostada en la bañera y acariciando un poco su pequeño vientre cuando sucedió.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de emoción por sentir a su hijo por primera vez, pero también sintió dolor y pesadumbre a la vez.

Era maravilloso sentirle dentro de ella y moría porque siguiera creciendo y los movimientos fueran más notorios, pero al mismo tiempo le dolía profundamente el hecho de estar viviendo eso sola y en encierro cuando debería ser muy diferente.

Ella debía estar viviendo con David ese bello y mágico momento…

\- Mi pequeña lucecita - susurró en medio del sollozo que fue incapaz de suprimir.

Y es que también sabía que cada día que pasaba estaba más cerca de que le quitaran a su bebé.

* * *

Al otro día, Regina recibió la visita de la princesa y sintió que todo daba vueltas al ver el aspecto físico de Snow

\- ¿Qué demonios? - preguntó horrorizada mirándole el vientre

\- Estoy embarazada - le dedicó esa estúpida sonrisa tan característica de ella y puso una mano en su falso embarazo

\- Tanto tú como la polilla han perdido la cabeza - fue todo lo que pudo decir ante semejante aberración que tenía frente a sus ojos

\- Y David está muy, muy feliz - mintió con todo el afán de lastimar a la reina - Quiere volver al apartamento para estar cerca del bebé durante el embarazo - siguió con su farsa y vio que la reina se sentaba en la cama con la mirada perdida.

Estaba del otro lado, así que aprovechó para acercarse a la cama por el otro

\- Ya ni siquiera pregunta por ti - se sentó y se volvió hacia la puerta - Está soñado con el embarazo y está muy ansioso por saber qué será - escuchó la cadena, pero sabía que Regina no podía escapar así que no se preocupó - A eso hemos venido - dijo - para saber si… - algo le golpeó el rostro y de pronto, el aire se le cortó por lo que llevó desesperada las manos hasta su cuello.

La reina había pasado la cadena por el frente de la princesa y la estaba usando para asfixiarla. No quería matarla, aunque la idea no sonaba nada mal, sólo quería una oportunidad para escapar y no se le ocurría otra forma.

Fue necesario aplicar un poco de fuerza que no tenía idea de dónde estaba sacando, hasta que por fin, Snow se desmayó por la falta de oxígeno y entonces, Regina estuvo lista para que Azul entrara y la auxiliara.

No se equivocó. A los pocos segundos, el hada entró y corrió desesperada al ver a su protegida inconsciente en el suelo y la reina, aprovechó el descuido para arrebatarle la varita.

De inmediato se liberó de la cadena que la tenía atada a la cama, pero al momento de tratar algo más, Azul se abalanzó sobre ella.

Forcejearon y Regina sabía que llevaba la de ganar. El hada se abstendría de lastimarla por temor a que algo le pasara al bebé.

La reina le rasguñó el rostro a Azul quien trataba de recuperar su varita sin hacerle daño a la reina.

Regina logró liberarse y salió corriendo con dirección a la puerta, pero el hada suprema, en un intento desesperado, se arrojó al piso y la tomó de un tobillo haciéndola caer.

La reina se quejó cuando hizo contacto con el frío suelo. Trató de proteger a su bebé al caer y afortunadamente lo logró. No se golpeó el vientre directamente, pero de igual forma comenzó a sentir un agudo dolor

\- No, no - susurró asustada haciéndose un ovillo. Abrazó su pequeña pancita y comenzó a llorar. No quería perder a su lucecita

\- Tranquila - escuchó la voz de la polilla azul y ya no supo nada más.

Usando su varita, Azul recostó a Regina en la cama y se aseguró de que el bebé no sufriera daño alguno.

Después, despertó a Snow quién le contó lo que la reina le había hecho. El hada desapareció la fea marca que le quedó en el cuello. Sanó su propia herida y procedió a colocarle el grillete de nuevo a Regina en el tobillo derecho.

Y esta vez, conjuró un hechizo para que no pudiera agarrar la cadena de nuevo. Nunca se imaginó que la reina intentaría algo así

\- Ahora dime qué será ese bebé - exigió despectiva y Azul procedió a hacer lo solicitado.

* * *

Emma visitó a David en la tienda de Gold cuando se enteró del sexo del bebé

\- ¿No te causa emoción saber que será una niña? - preguntó Emma a su padre quien ya sabía la noticia para cuando ella llegó.

Snow se encargó de enviarle un mensaje al celular, pero como siempre, el príncipe no le contestó

\- Me da igual - respondió sin emoción alguna.

Si el bebé era suyo, era suyo y ya, le parecía indistinto que fuera a ser niño o niña, se haría cargo sin importar eso si la prueba de paternidad daba positivo.

Lo único que ocupaba su mente era encontrar a Regina. El estar con Belle le estaba sirviendo. La ex bibliotecaria le dio acceso a los libros de Rumpelstiltskin donde había hechizos que podían ayudarle a saber lo que había sucedido con la reina.

El problema era que necesitaban magia y la verdad era que Emma no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda con ese tipo de hechizos que eran complicados para ella que seguía siendo una aprendiz.

Encima de todo, Azul se negaba a ayudar o a instruir a la sheriff bajo el argumento de que se trataba de magia negra.

También intentó el uso de una lágrima de la reina para encontrarla, tal cual lo habían hecho cuando la estuvieron torturando, pero no encontraron ninguna.

Lo que David y Belle ignoraban, era que, mientras la tienda estuvo cerrada, Azul se encargó de deshacerse de todo aquello que pudiera servirles para encontrar a Regina.

Y todo eso, tenía al príncipe muy frustrado sin mencionar, que obviamente también estaba deprimido por la pérdida de Regina y no tener idea de qué había sucedido con ella

\- Iré a New York por Henry y le compraré cosas a la bebé - le contó.

El casi adolescente estaba intratable y hacía dos semanas se había escapado e ido de Storybrooke en búsqueda de Regina. Al par de días, Neal se comunicó para informar que Henry estaba con él y Emma estuvo de acuerdo en que se quedara ahí unos días.

Se mordió brevemente el labio inferior y se decidió a preguntar

\- ¿Te gustaría encargar algo de tu parte? - lo hizo con la esperanza de que David comenzara a ilusionarse con la pequeñita que venía en camino y que con seguridad era de él.

Ya había entrevistado a las posibles aventuras de Snow y nadie había tenido relaciones con ella en meses. Por ese lado no había duda que el padre era David aunque él seguía aferrado a que podía no serlo

\- Compra lo que quieras y me das la cuenta cuando regreses - se lo dijo más que nada para que ya le dejara en paz y porque sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que ese bebé, que ahora sabía sería una niña, fuera de él.

Pero no debería ser así…

Él no debía estar teniendo otro hijo con Snow, con la mujer que lo dejó y abandonó sin mirar atrás. Si debía tener otro quería que fuera con Regina, y si ella no podía tener, entonces no quería ninguno.

Era a Regina a quien quería, a ella y a nadie más.

* * *

Desde luego que Azul y Snow se negaron a revelarle el sexo del bebé a Regina por lo que la reina, seguía sin saber qué sería

\- Lucecita - llamó a su bebé mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

Su vientre había crecido bastante y su bebé estaba cada día mucho más activo por lo que Regina se la pasaba hablando con él.

A pesar de lo horrible de su situación, no podía evitar ilusionarse con la idea de tener un hijo de David y a veces, imaginaba cómo es que sería. Ansiaba como nada descubrir si se parecería a ella o a él, si era un niño o una niña…

Las visitas de Azul y Snow seguían siendo igual. La hacían caer inconsciente en cuanto llegaban para evitar que intentara escapar otra vez.

Y si era sincera, le agradaba de cierta forma. Así no tenía que entablar conversaciones con ellas y tampoco tenía que escuchar a Snow diciéndole que David estaba muy feliz, que ya no la estaba buscando y que se había olvidado de ella.

Regina se negaba a creerle. Seguía con la firme convicción de que David sabía que ella no se había ido y que no iba a parar hasta encontrarla

\- ¿Sabes? - le preguntó a su bebé - Me queda el consuelo que estarás al lado de tu padre y de tu hermano - sonrió mientras miraba lo que parecía ser un piecito a través de la delgada piel de su creciente vientre - Los vas a amar a los dos. Tu padre es maravilloso y tu hermano es un sol - comenzó a contarle - Y estoy segura que te robarás su corazón - se le hizo un nudo en la garganta - Sólo quiero que sepas que fuiste concebido con mucho, mucho amor, lucecita. Y no dudes nunca que te amo con todo mi corazón - sorbió la nariz cuando una lágrima cayó en su redondito vientre.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Snow se la pasaba de muy mal humor. Odiaba que le estuviera creciendo el vientre, que Emma se la quisiera pasar tocándole y muriendo de amor cada que sentía al bebé de Regina gracias al hechizo. Lo único que agradecía es que ella no podía sentirlo.

Henry estaba muy escéptico y receloso con ella, la culpaba por haberse metido supuestamente con David, y Ruby hacía lo mismo.

Aunque ella y Eugenia, la acusaban de haberlo hecho todo a propósito. No cabía duda que las lobo eran astutas.

Por suerte, su hija la defendía. Emma estaba soñada con la idea de tener una hermanita y le había comprado un montón de cosas en su viaje a New York.

Y David, él ni siquiera se dignaba a responderle los mensajes. Había ido a verlo a la tienda de antigüedades donde ahora trabajaba con la traicionera de Belle.

Lo amenazó con no dejarle ver a la bebé si continuaba con su indiferencia, pero el príncipe no cayó en el juego porque sabía era mentía.

Cada día que pasaba David se convencía más de que Snow lo había planeado todo con alevosía y ventaja. Que se había aprovechado de su dolor y de la vulnerabilidad de Emma para hacerle caer en la trampa y le dejó muy en claro que eso, jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

* * *

Eran pasadas las once de la noche cuando pasó.

Regina estaba mirando algo de televisión. Llevaba un vestido casual gris de maternidad que la habitación había puesto para ella ese día y estaba por quedarse dormida cuando de pronto, sintió que se mojaba toda.

Alarmada se reincorporó sobre las almohadas en las que estaba recostada percatándose de que su fuente se había roto y de inmediato supo que su bebé ya iba a nacer.

Hasta antes de ello, no estaba segura cuánto tiempo le faltaba. Sólo sabía que habían pasado ya meses y que su vientre estaba enorme.

Se puso de pie con piernas temblorosas y llegó hasta a la cama mojando todo a su paso. Tenía la respiración acelerada porque estaba asustada, pero hasta ese momento no había dolor.

Estaba por dar a luz, ya no había marcha atrás. Lo haría ahí encerrada y a merced de Azul. Tendría a su bebé sólo para que lo apartaran de ella en cuanto naciera y no podía con ese dolor.

Comenzó a llorar desconsolada mientras poco a poco, las contracciones se fueron haciendo presentes. Conforme las horas fueron pasando, se volvieron más dolorosas y frecuentes.

Regina trataba de aguantar y de no gritar para no llamar la atención de Azul porque moría de miedo de tan sólo pensar que se llevaría a su bebé y que ella no podría hacer nada para impedirlo, pero llegó en un momento en el que le fue imposible.

Apretó los ojos y las mantas bajo ella mientras gritaba por el intenso dolor que sentía en el abdomen, las ingles y la espalda baja.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y volteó para encontrarse con una preocupada Azul que se acercaba a ella

\- No, no, no… - repitió la reina, pero no pudo decir ni hacer nada más porque otra intensa contracción se hizo presente provocando que gritara de nuevo.

Y mientras sufría por los dolores de parto y Azul salía de la habitación, Regina no podía creer que eso era real, que iba a dar a luz en compañía del único ser que podía auxiliarla, pero que también era quien la tenía cautiva y quien se llevaría a su bebé en cuando naciera.


	6. Chapter 6

**La Serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, por las reacciones y los reviews/comentarios. Se los agradezco de corazón.

* * *

Las contracciones la hacían quedarse sin habla. Eran muy dolorosas y difíciles de soportar, pero Regina estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo a pesar de que estaba aterrorizada por lo que pasaría en cuando su bebé naciera.

No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero a ella le pareció una eternidad, llena de angustia, estrés, dolor físico y emocional, hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo dando paso al hada Suprema y a Snow White que ya no se veía embarazada.

La reina les miró espantada mientras jadeaba tratando de respirar, pero de pronto apretó los ojos cuando otra contracción azotó su cuerpo.

Lanzó un grito por entre sus dientes apretados mientras las lágrimas corrían por su bello rostro

\- Llegó el día - dijo Snow viendo que Azul aparecía sobre la cama todo lo necesario para recibir a la niña.

Regina le miró con odio y quiso decir algo, contradecirla y amenazarla, pero las contracciones tan seguidas y dolorosas no se lo permitían, y lo que era peor, sabía que no podía hacer nada.

Se alarmó cuando Azul tomó su tobillo derecho y después trató de tomarle el izquierdo

\- ¡No me toques! - le gritó jalando su pie para que la soltara e hizo un intento por llevar las manos hasta las del hada para detenerla y apartarla de ella.

Pero entonces, cuerdas mágicas se enredaron en sus muñecas y se las apresaron contra el respaldo de la cama mientras otras, le sujetaba de las piernas al fin de dejarla en una posición correcta para dar a luz.

Otra contracción acabó con cualquier intento por replicar e hizo temblar su cuerpo entero

\- ¿Sabes, Regina? - comenzó a hablar la princesa mientras veía a su enemiga soportar otra contracción y también a Azul, aparentemente comprobando que tan avanzado iba el parto

\- No - sollozó la reina al sentir que el hada le estaba revisando.

No sabía qué hacer. No quería que eso sucediera, pero tenía mucho miedo de que algo pudiera ir mal y que su lucecita sufriera

\- Voy a quitarte a tu bebé como tú me quitaste a la mía - siguió hablando - Y no vas a poder criarlo, así como yo no pude criar a mi hija y ella no pudo criar al suyo por tu culpa - y oh, cómo estaba disfrutando atormentarla.

Regina gritó por una nueva contracción, pero también lo hizo por el dolor de lo que esas palabras implicaban. Y es que no sólo no podría ver crecer a su lucecita, sino que tampoco vería a Henry hacerlo.

Siguió llorando desconsolada, pero también lo hacía por la rabia que esa situación le causaba. Sabía que la princesa lo estaba disfrutando y odiaba que la estuviera viendo sufrir, pero es que las malditas contracciones tan seguidas apenas le permitían buscar un poco de aliento

\- Ya cállate - la voz de Azul hizo que Snow se sorprendiera y le mirara indignada - No es el momento. El bebé ya va a nacer - anunció y miró a la mujer frente a ella - Hazlo, Regina - indicó el hada sabiendo que otra contracción se avecinaba.

Y no era como que la reina podía decidir si quería pujar o no, su mismo cuerpo la obligaba a hacerlo como un acto natural.

Durante todo el rato que el parto duró, Regina se aferraba de las sogas mágicas que le servían de apoyo mientras pujaba y gritaba con cada contracción. Azul le estuvo alentando e indicando qué hacer y Snow, sólo se paseaba algo nerviosa, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento la niña que la Reina Malvada estaba dando a luz sería como su hija.

Y por primera vez se preguntó si estaba realmente preparada para ello…

Las luces parpadeando incontrolablemente en el lugar la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos al tiempo que un grito particularmente fuerte por parte de Regina resonó por toda la habitación y después, todo cesó.

Fue algo que duró un par de segundos apenas porque el llanto de la recién nacida irrumpió en el lugar.

Azul le revisaba mágicamente, se deshacía del cordón umbilical y lo más importante, comprobaba qué tan poderosa era la magia de ese pequeño ser porque ya no tenía ninguna duda:

La pequeñita que ahora lloraba entre sus brazos era el producto del amor verdadero entre Regina y David.

Y sabía que eso, no le gustaría a Snow

\- ¿Está bien? - preguntó la reina tan pronto como le fue posible hablar.

Alcanzaba a ver que su bebé tenía el cabellito oscuro y le veía mover bracitos y piernitas energéticamente, tal cual solía moverse dentro de su vientre.

Veía a Azul revisar a su bebé con la varita mágica en alto. Luego envolvió a su lucecita en una mantita blanca y después, sucedió lo que tanto temía.

La princesa tomó en brazos a su bebé que pareció llorar con más intensidad en cuanto le tocó

\- No… - susurró llena de angustia al verla darse la vuelta con dirección a la salida - ¡DAME A MI BEBÉ! - gritó desesperada porque ni siquiera le permitieron ver a su lucecita, pero al instante, cayó inconsciente sobre la cama.

Snow salió triunfante de ahí con la hija de David y Regina llorando a todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones daban mientras Azul, se deshacía de los amarres mágicos y se aseguraba de asear a la reina.

Cuando terminó, la vistió con un pijama azul marino de seda, la recostó a lo largo de la cama y salió del lugar.

* * *

Alcanzó a la princesa en la habitación que acordaron sería la que ocuparía para ese día. Las Hadas les habían visto entrar y estaban al tanto de que Snow supuestamente daría a luz ahí en el convento.

Vio sin sorpresa alguna que la princesa no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo tranquilizar a la bebé que seguía llorando

\- No se calla - dijo exasperada

\- Hazlo con más suavidad - sugirió el hada al ver que la princesa, no estaba siendo particularmente delicada con la pequeñita

\- ¡Ya lo intenté todo! - se escuchó histérica y dejó a la niña sobre la cama, envuelta en la mantita blanca que usaron para que Regina no pudiera adivinar siquiera el sexo de la bebé.

La pequeñita sollozaba ahora, pero no parecía tener intención de calmarse, era como si estuviera tomando fuerza para seguir y estaba rojita por el esfuerzo de llorar

\- Debe tener hambre - razonó el hada y miró a la princesa que parecía contrariada y nerviosa - ¿Quieres… poderle dar pecho? - preguntó conjurando un pañal y ropita para la bebé que quedó vestida al instante

\- ¡No! - dijo espantada y se abrazó a sí misma procurando ocultar sus senos

\- Sólo te recuerdo que se supone que es tu hija - dijo con algo de fastidio mientras conjuraba una botella para alimentar a la pequeñita - Espero seas capaz de comprar fórmula y prepararla por ti misma - le miró casi con reproche, porque tal parecía que Snow se estaba resistiendo a tomar el rol de madre de la pequeña y si eso seguía así, sería todo un fracaso

\- No sería la primera madre que no produce leche para su recién nacido - se defendió la princesa

\- Tienes suerte - sonrió Azul mirando a la bebé que había abierto los ojitos al fin y comía apaciblemente - Tiene los ojos azules como David y el cabello negro como Regina, pero tú también lo tienes oscuro. No será difícil que te crean - soltó un suspiro

\- ¿Pero? - preguntó Snow, sabiendo que eso no era lo único que el hada quería decir - Tiene que ver con lo que pasó con las luces, ¿cierto? - preguntó de nuevo

\- Es producto del amor verdadero - confesó Azul y escuchó la exclamación de horror de la otra - Eso es lo que debió acabar con el maleficio de infertilidad de Regina para que pudiera quedar embarazada - explicó, más para sí misma que para la otra

\- ¿Tiene magia como la de Emma? - preguntó la princesa, la voz le tembló un poco por la ira que la invadía al saber que David había tenido un hijo producto del amor verdadero con Regina

\- Sí - respondió Azul - Pero su magia es mucho más poderosa - se relamió los labios y retiró la botella cuando la bebé pareció terminar.

Después, usando su magia, elevó un poquito a la pequeñita poniéndola en posición correcta para darle palmaditas en la espalda

\- ¿Como la tuya? - preguntó Snow.

Su pregunta era genuina y sin mala intención, sin embargo, para el hada ese tema era delicado.

La magia de la bebé era muy, muy poderosa. Podría decir que tanto o más que la de Regina y eso, no era algo bueno para ella

\- Me encargaré de enseñarle magia desde temprana edad - y no, no le estaba preguntando a la princesa, le debía eso y hasta más por la ayuda que le estaba brindando.

La bebé quedó arropada de nuevo sobre la cama

\- No tengo problema con ello - dijo Snow - En cuanto David la vea le hará la prueba de paternidad - se escuchó algo preocupada, no porque la prueba fuera a dar negativo, sabía que no sería así, sino porque temía mucho ser descubierta de alguna forma - El hechizo - miró fijamente a Azul quien le regresó la atenta mirada - Para que Ruby y Granny no sospechen nada - le recordó. Habían acordado hacer eso.

El hada asintió, levantó la varita e invocó un hechizo que ocultaría en la bebé el aroma a Regina que las lobo pudieran percibir en ella.

Cuando terminó, volteó a ver a Snow con una tenue sonrisa dándole a entender con ello que ya estaba hecho, pero entonces, escucharon un estornudito y ambas voltearon a ver a la bebé sólo para ser testigos de que pequeñas lucecitas de magia emergieron de la niña junto con el estornudo

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó la princesa con desconfianza mirando a la pequeñita fijamente

\- No lo sé - Azul pasó su varita sobre el cuerpecito y se sorprendió al no encontrar rastros de su hechizo.

Antes de decir nada, volvió a conjurarlo. Lo hizo más a conciencia, asegurándose de estarlo haciendo bien esta vez y cuando terminó, sucedió exactamente lo mismo.

La pequeña hija de Regina y David estornudó deshaciéndose con ello del hechizo que el hada suprema intentaba poner sobre ella

\- Se lo quita - dijo Azul realmente asombrada

\- ¿Y eso qué significa? - preguntó alterada, temiendo que fuera imposible ocultar la identidad de la niña de las lobo.

\- Que no puedo poner el hechizo - soltó sin más sin poder creer lo que sucedía y la princesa se levantó de la cama - Pondré el hechizo en las lobo - dijo para tranquilizarla y porque de momento era lo único que se lo ocurría para cubrir ese punto.

Aún faltaba llamar a David y a Emma para que fueran hasta ahí y no podían ver a Snow a punto de perder los estribos.

La actual alcaldesa asintió

\- Debes llamarlos - indicó el hada, viendo a la bebé que se estaba quedando dormida

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Regina? - preguntó cruzada de brazos

\- Mantenerla dormida - respondió Azul sin más.

Tenía interés en conservarla para practicar algunos hechizos un tanto oscuros. No haría nada malo, sólo robarle la magia a la reina para ella a fin de volverse más poderosa y después, si era posible, lo haría con la pequeñita que ahora dormía

\- ¿Es una maldición de dormir? - preguntó con odio en la voz

\- No - respondió - No tiene ningún sentido. David es su amor verdadero, ya no hay duda alguna. Es un simple hechizo que se romperá en su momento - dijo sin dar mayor explicación.

Por ese lado no había mucho qué hacer y bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a matarla por temor a perder su poder como hada Suprema.

Snow apretó los labios viendo con resentimiento a la bebé.

* * *

Tal como lo esperaron, David y Emma llegaron tan pronto como Azul les llamó para darles la noticia del nacimiento de la bebé que supuestamente esperaba Snow.

Les aseguró que a pesar de que el parto se había adelantado tanto la princesa como la recién nacida estaban en perfecto estado de salud.

Desde luego que cuando llegaron, lo hicieron con Víctor, porque el príncipe no quería perder ni un sólo segundo más sin saber si la niña era suya o no.

Trataron de usar magia para hacer que Snow luciera como si acabara de dar a luz, pero pronto se dieron cuenta, que la bebé también se deshacía de ese hechizo al momento en que la princesa la tomaba en brazos.

Así que, cuando la puerta se abrió, el príncipe vio la figura de su ex mujer sentada en la cama, sosteniendo en brazos a una bebé que lloraba abiertamente y sin aparente descanso.

Emma prácticamente corrió al lado de su madre y no perdió tiempo en tomar a su hermanita en brazos.

La pequeñita pareció calmarse un poquito, pero sollozaba y se retorcía entre los brazos de la sheriff que la miraba con adoración

\- Es preciosa - fue lo único que pudo decir por la emoción. Volteó hacia su padre que estaba parado ahí en medio de la habitación

\- Víctor, por favor - pidió David al médico para que procediera a tomar la muestra de la bebé que era la que les hacía falta puesto que ya había tomado la de él.

Emma le miró con reproche mientras Víctor procedía a hacer lo indicado. Una vez que tuvo la muestra procedió a retirarse

\- En tres días tendré los resultados - hizo un gesto cordial con la cabeza.

Se retiró sin siquiera haber visto ni una sola vez a la princesa quien tampoco le dirigió la palabra y estaba muriendo de rabia al ver que David puso por delante la prueba de paternidad que el hecho de conocer a la bebé.

Emma por su parte estaba igual. Ya sabía que el príncipe seguía escéptico con la idea de que la niña fuera suya, pero tontamente pensó que sería diferente cuando la viera

\- Hey - le dijo a madre sonriéndole extrañada - Te ves muy bien - frunció el ceño ligeramente sin dejar de sonreír mientras la bebé se seguía retorciendo y quejando en sus brazos, como si estuviera incómoda

\- Azul me ayudó con su magia - le sonrió de vuelta - Así será más fácil hacerme cargo de ella - argumentó con fingido entusiasmo y después, volteó a ver a su ex marido - No tienes que cargarla - le habló con dureza - Sólo mírala, David. No hay ninguna duda de que es tuya - habló con coraje y la pequeñita rompió en llanto.

Uno que se instaló en el corazón del príncipe y que hizo que caminara hasta su hija mayor para conocer a su pequeña hija que estaba rojita por el esfuerzo de llorar.

Era muy pequeñita y tenía el cabellito oscuro, pero por lo poco que la podía ver, dado que estaba envuelta en una manta blanca, le parecía hermosa

\- ¿Es normal que llore tanto? - preguntó la rubia con nerviosismo porque la estaba meciendo suavemente y no estaba funcionando. El llanto de la bebé no parecía tener intención de parar pronto

\- No lo sé - dijo Snow sinceramente, porque en realidad esa era la primera recién nacida de la que se haría cargo. El único recuerdo que tenía de cuando ella dio a luz, era a Emma llorando, aunque no tan escandalosamente como lo hacía esa bebé

\- Ten - la sheriff se la puso de nuevo en los brazos y se espantó porque la niña comenzó a llorar mucho más fuerte.

Snow también se espantó y pensó que había lastimado a la pequeña por lo que miró desesperada a David quien, por instinto, le quitó de los brazos a la bebé y entonces, los tres fueron testigo de cómo el llanto ahogado y desesperado de la recién nacida cesó poco a poco hasta que el silencio reinó.

Ese fue el momento en el que la bebita abrió sus ojitos y el príncipe supo que era suya

\- ¿Aquí también parpadearon las luces hace rato? - preguntó la rubia porque, según los reportes había sido en toda la ciudad

\- No - respondió Snow procurando sonar despreocupada - Aunque estaba dando a luz, seguramente no me di cuenta - rio un poco

\- Y por fin, ¿cómo la llamarán? - preguntó Emma sintiéndose más tranquila al ver a su padre con la bebé en brazos.

Lo vieron moverse hasta sentarse al pie de la cama dándoles la espalda.

David se dedicó a observar atentamente a la bebita que soltó un suspiro como de tranquilidad y comenzaba a quedarse dormida

\- Eva - respondió Snow mirando con satisfacción al príncipe. No sabía por qué, pero le causaba un insano regocijo llamar a esa niña como su madre.

Al escuchar el nombre, David supo de inmediato que algo se sentía muy incorrecto.

* * *

\- A ver - Killian tomó a una desesperada Tinkerbell de los hombros - Ya dime qué sucede con las dichosas luces - pidió

\- Es que no lo vas a entender - respondió ella sonando terriblemente angustiada e insegura

\- Si no me dices, no podré ayudarte, Bella-Bell - le habló con suavidad, esperando con ello convencerla de hablar.

Tink se mordió el labio inferior que ya había mordisqueado muchas veces en los últimos minutos y se decidió decirle por fin

\- Un bebé, producto del amor verdadero, acaba de nacer - reveló y vio a su novio fruncir el ceño con extrañamiento

\- Aquí la única embarazada es Snow y dudo que ese bebé que tendrá sea producto del amor verdadero - razonó el pirata

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Pero te juro que lo pude sentir. Tienes que creerme, Killian - pidió suplicante

\- Y lo hago, amor - le sobo un brazo - Vamos con Azul para que… - trató de sugerir, pero ella le interrumpió ante la mención de las Hadas

\- ¡No! - exclamó mirándole como si hubiera dicho una locura - No puedo ir con ellas, lo sabes - se escuchó nerviosa y el otro suspiró afligido

\- Me gustaría que tú también pudieras creer en ti como yo creo en ti, Tinkerbell - la envolvió entre sus brazos y ella no dudo en refugiarse en él.

* * *

Y mientras eso sucedía, Azul lidiaba con las Hadas que tenían el mismo argumento que Tinkerbell

\- Snow y el príncipe fueron amores verdaderos alguna vez, no es de extrañarse que si han tenido otro hijo sea al final producto de ese mismo amor - explicó para calmarles y acallar cualquier duda que pudieran tener

\- Pero no fue concebido con ese amor - razonó la conocida hada rosa

\- Eres un hada muy joven todavía, Nova. Yo he vivido muchísimo más que ustedes y sé perfectamente de lo que les estoy hablando - su voz se escuchó estricta y eso hizo que todas las Hadas presentes asintieran a modo de entendimiento - Bien. Regresen a sus labores - pidió con cordialidad y así lo hicieron.

* * *

Poco después de eso, estuvieron en el apartamento de Snow y David se sorprendió de ver que tenía todo preparado para la bebé que dormía pacíficamente entre sus brazos. Aunque sabía bien que muchas de esas cosas las había pagado él.

Lo habían intentado, que la princesa o que Emma cargaran a la pequeña, pero en cuanto ésta se veía lejos de su padre lloraba desconsolada hasta que él volvía a tomarla

\- Descansa un poco en lo que ella duerme - sugirió la rubia a su madre - Nos quedaremos hasta que despiertes - le sonrió empática

\- Gracias - dijo la princesa y se dirigió a su cama sabiendo era lo mejor para que no sospecharan nada. De igual forma no se dormiría porque no quería que bajo ninguna circunstancia se les ocurriera salir de ahí con la niña.

Así que fingió dormir, pero se mantuvo atenta a todo lo que hablaban

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó Emma

\- Confundido - respondió David acariciando muy, muy levemente una de las diminutas manos de la bebé.

Tenía una carita hermosa. Las facciones eran finas, delicadas y muy, muy lindas y, a pesar de que tenía cierto parecido a él, había algo en las facciones de la pequeñita que no terminaba de descifrar bien.

No le encontraba verdadero parecido a Emma a pesar de ser hermanas y lo que más le resultaba extraño es que no veía nada de Snow en la bella carita de la bebé.

Y era ahí cuando se frenaba a sí mismo porque su mente trataba de encontrarle parecido a alguien en especial y no había forma en que eso fuera posible.

El corazón se le apretaba con dolor y angustia porque le habría encantado que esa historia fuera diferente, que esa niña que sostenía en sus brazos no fuera de Snow sino de la mujer que amaba y que no sólo no estaba con él, sino que estaba desaparecida

\- ¿Has sabido algo de ella? - susurró su pregunta y volteó a ver a su hija con ojos vidriosos y llenos de súplica porque moría porque hubiera alguna noticia de Regina.

La vio negar y él apretó los labios luchando contra el nudo en su garganta y las ganas de llorar

\- Será mejor que me vaya - se puso de pie y llevó a la pequeñita hasta la cuna. La recostó con cuidado para no despertarla y la arropó lo mejor que pudo.

Por un segundo se sintió indeciso de dejarla ahí, pero fue algo que decidió dejar de lado al momento de razonarlo.

Todavía no tenía los análisis que confirmaban que la bebé era suya y tenía apenas unas horas de nacida. No podía arriesgarse a crear un vínculo por obvias razones.

Soltó un suspiro y se encaminó a la puerta

\- Te veo después - se despidió su hija.

* * *

Esa noche, David no pudo dormir. Se fue a la Mansión y estuvo llorando amargamente por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Extrañaba con toda su alma y su ser a Regina. Era verdaderamente doloroso e insoportable estar viviendo sin saber nada de ella y lo que era peor, estaba casi seguro ahora que esa bebé que Snow acababa de tener era suya y eso también le dolía.

Dolía porque sabía que esa situación lastimaría mucho a Regina y le mataba saber que sería el causante de ese dolor.

Por otro lado, le parecía inconcebible la idea de criar a la niña junto con la mujer que, si bien alguna vez fue su amor verdadero, también era la misma mujer que lo abandonó y despreció sin importarle nada.

Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse y al momento de hacerlo la absurda idea del extraño parecido de la bebé cruzó por su mente.

Se reprochó el pensar en ello. Estaba seguro que era sólo el desesperado anhelo por encontrar a Regina lo que le hacía pensar cosas que eran imposibles.

Es que no había forma en que pudiera ser así.

Se acostó en la cama de Regina hundiéndose entre las cobijas y el mundo de almohadas que su amada tenía. Enterró su nariz en una de ellas y aspiró el aroma de la reina que seguía ahí impregnado mientras trataba de calmar el dolor en su corazón y también, acallar que esa pequeñita, amenazaba con robarle el corazón.

* * *

El día siguiente al nacimiento de la hija de Regina no fue uno muy bueno para la princesa Snow.

Emma se quedó en el apartamento para ayudarla y la pequeñita lloró casi todo el tiempo no dejándolas dormir.

La sheriff quería llamar a Víctor para que les auxiliara porque pensaba que quizá la bebé tenía algo pero la nueva alcaldesa se negó

\- No quiero que vengan a visitarla ni mucho menos sacarla del apartamento - le dijo con un tono de voz irritado y que denotaba que no estaba a discusión.

De igual forma llamaron a Azul. Ésta les aseguró que la pequeña estaba en perfecto estado de salud e intentó ponerla a dormir por unas horas con un hechizo, pero tal como con el anterior, la magia de la bebé se deshacía del mismo.

Volvió a alimentarla usando su magia para no tocarla y eso parecía mantener a la bebé tranquila

\- Yo puedo hacer eso - dijo Emma al darse cuenta que su hermanita comía en paz de esa forma. Era como si no le gustara estar en brazos de nadie.

Sólo en los de David porque con él, no había llorado.

Después de que Azul se retiró, la lucecita de Regina durmió tranquila algunas horas, pero en cuanto despertó, el apartamento volvió a inundarse con su desesperado llanto.

* * *

Henry llegó poco después de eso a conocer a la que pensaba era sólo su tía.

Llegó acompañado de August para disgusto de Snow porque no esperaba que nadie más que su nieto conociera a la bebé tan pronto

\- Se parece a David - dijo el adolescente - Pero no a ti - soltó sin más para la princesa y se escuchó la mala intención en sus palabras

\- ¡Henry! - Emma le llamó la atención con algo de histeria en su voz porque en realidad y muy en el fondo, la rubia pensaba lo mismo, pero estaba tratando de no prestarle atención a ello porque era algo imposible.

El adolescente se molestó y se fue del apartamento

\- Yo hablaré con él - August besó a Emma y se fue tras Henry

\- Cada día lo pierdo más - dijo la rubia a su madre mientras se sentaba en uno de los banquillos de la barra.

Enseguida de ella estaba la cuna donde su hermanita se removía incómoda, pero no parecía incomodidad por la ropita o porque algo le estuviera irritado, era más bien como si… no perteneciera ahí

\- ¡Emma! - le llamó Snow porque le estuvo hablando y la otra no le respondió.

Su voz hizo que la pequeñita rompiera en llanto de nuevo

\- No, no - Emma la levantó en brazos de inmediato y comenzó a intentar que se calmara, pero lo que la dejó perpleja y confundida, fue lo que Snow hizo.

Encerrarse en el baño.

Entonces, el llanto de la bebé se volvió más tranquilo aunque no cesaba por completo y temía que en cualquier momento llorara de nuevo. Así que en su desesperación, la sheriff llamó a su padre.

* * *

Fue como magia cuando David llegó. Le dieron a la lloriqueante bebé que de inmediato encontró consuelo entre los protectores brazos del príncipe

\- Al fin. Un poco de paz - dijo Emma enterrando el rostro en el sillón

\- Le toca comer, pero no ha querido - Snow le extendió la botella a David quien la tomó

\- ¿Es fórmula? - preguntó revisando detenidamente el líquido

\- Sí - se abrazó a sí misma - La leche no bajó - argumentó.

David decidió no darle más de su atención a la princesa y se concentró en alimentar a la bebé logrando que comenzara a comer de inmediato

\- Contigo sí quiso - dijo Snow con ironía. Tal parecía que esa niña la odiaba.

El príncipe accedió a ayudarle a Emma a darle un baño a la pequeñita y después, él se encargó de ponerle el pañal y de vestirla

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a poner pañales? - preguntó la rubia sorprendida

\- Supongo venían con mi identidad de Storybrooke - sonrió enternecido al ver a la bebé bostezar y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro largo viendo cómo se quedaba dormidita, y fue ahí donde nuevamente el pensamiento de que esa niña se parecía a ella cruzó por su mente - Debo irme - anunció poniéndose de pie y depositado con todo el cuidado del mundo a la niña en la cuna.

Salió de ahí sin esperar nada más.

* * *

\- ¿Cuándo me vas a hacer caso? Regina no salió de la Mansión - Ruby alegó una vez más

\- Voy todos los días ahí y busco por todos lados. Tú también lo has hecho ya y ¡no hay nada! - David no pudo evitar escucharse desesperado e histérico. Respiró profundo y soltó el aire de golpe - Me siento tan perdido - dijo jugando con el trago en su mano - No hay ni una sola señal que indique el camino para encontrarla - se lamentó con un nudo en la garganta - Y ahora que nació la bebé… - bebió un poco de su trago tratando de apaciguar la ansiedad

\- David, de verdad lo lamento - alcanzó una mano del príncipe y le dio un suave apretón - Iré de nuevo a la Mansión - ofreció y él sólo asintió agradecido con lágrimas agolpadas en los ojos

\- Estoy tan desesperado que a veces pienso que se parece a ella - confesó con pesar

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿A quién? - preguntó Ruby desesperada por respuestas

\- La niña… - se mordió el labio inferior indeciso de expresar en voz alta eso que trataba de acallar - No me hagas caso. Es imposible - dijo tomando un largo respiro

\- ¡No! - exclamó la lobo - ¡Dime! - exigió, pero el príncipe negó.

Se puso de pie y abrazó a Ruby agradecido por todo el apoyo que la joven lobo y Belle le brindaban.

Camino lejos de Granny's limpiándose las lágrimas.

* * *

\- Por Dios, ¡ya cállate! - le gritó a la bebé que lloraba desconsolada sobre su cama.

Tenía ganas de llorar ella también. Estaba desesperada porque todo estaba saliendo muy mal. La niña no dejaba de llorar cuando estaba sola con ella. Tal parecía que la odiaba o que sabía lo que había hecho, aunque eso sonara absurdo porque era una recién nacida

\- Hija de la Reina Malvada tenías que ser - la miró con resentimiento, aceptando abiertamente que le era imposible querer de alguna manera a esa niña que era hija de Regina y David.

Y eso, sólo avivaba su odio por la reina

\- ¿Así que no te agrado? ¿Eh? - le preguntó a la pequeñita que estaba rojita y con las manitas en puños mientras lloraba, pataleaba y sollozaba - Por mí perfecto, porque así, me vas a ayudar a que tu padre quiera estar más tiempo aquí, conmigo - sonrió con malicia.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número del príncipe encantador.

* * *

David despidió a Ruby y a Belle en la puerta de la Mansión después de otra búsqueda que resultó en vano.

Ruby seguía asegurado que Regina no dejó nunca la casa. Su instinto de lobo así se lo indicaba, sin embargo, por más que Emma trataba de buscar algo con magia, no lo lograba y no había otro ser mágico a quien acudir.

Cerró la puerta y comenzó a subir las escaleras a paso apesumbrado con la intención de ir a la cama. No era tan noche todavía, pero no tenía hambre ni ganas de nada en general.

Y justo cuando iba a entrar a la solitaria habitación, su celular sonó.

Lo tomó y gruñó molesto al ver que era Snow, pero sólo por la bebé respondió

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó directo y de inmediato supo que no se equivocó.

Podía escuchar el llanto desesperado de la pequeñita y se sintió angustiado al instante

\- _Lamento molestar _\- se escuchó apenada, pero también algo desesperada - _Pero es que Eva no ha dejado de llorar y creo que eres el único que puede hacer algo _\- su tono de voz fue dulce y suplicante

\- Voy para allá - las palabras abandonaron su boca y ya se estaba moviendo para ir al apartamento.

Algo pasaba con él lo sabía bien, pero es que no soportaba escuchar llorar a esa bebita y no correr a su lado para calmarla.

* * *

En cuanto llegó, la tomó entre sus brazos protectoramente y la bebé sollozó hasta que por fin se calmó arrancándole una tierna sonrisa a su padre.

Al poco rato, Snow observaba al príncipe desde su cama. Estaba recostado en el sillón con la niña que a la princesa le resultaba intolerable, profundamente dormida sobre el pecho.

* * *

El siguiente día fue algo muy similar al anterior y David estaba ansioso por los resultados de la prueba. Cada día le resultaba más difícil el no encariñarse con la bebé que, para colmo, parecía que le quería, y mucho, porque sólo con él no lloraba.

Era como si, cuando estaba entre sus brazos, la pequeñita se sintiera segura y protegida, como si estuviera a salvo de Snow porque era con quien más lloraba.

Ese día, Emma sugirió llevarse a la bebé unas horas y la princesa, reaccionó muy mal

\- Eva es mi hermana. ¿Por qué no puedo llevármela unas horas? - preguntó la rubia sintiendo que su madre estaba exagerando. No le veía nada de malo y Snow podía aprovechar para descansar

\- Discúlpame hija, pero tú no sabes lo que es tener un recién nacido - vio a Emma tensarse y mirarle ligeramente herida - Perdón - le dijo porque en verdad su intención no había sido lastimarla

\- Cualquier cosa me llamas - murmuró y se fue dejando a su madre con la pequeñita que afortunadamente dormía en ese momento.

Había llorado por interminables horas y tal parecía que se cansó tanto que se quedó profundamente dormida

\- Lo arruinas todo igual que tu madre - habló bajito para no despertarla a la escandalosa niña.

Sin embargo, todo se repitió y David acudió a su llamado una vez más, pero para disgusto de la princesa, esta vez no se quedó a pasar la noche ahí.

* * *

Fue la noche más espantosa de toda la vida de Snow White.

Llamó a David varias veces pero éste nunca respondió y no se atrevió a llamar a Emma después del hiriente comentario que le hizo.

Así que estuvo toda la noche con la insoportable y llorona niña que jamás se cansó de gritar escandalosamente.

La dejó en la cuna y ella se fue a intentar dormir a la planta alta, pero el llanto retumbaba por todo el apartamento.

Y fue así durante toda la noche y la mañana…

\- ¡¿Es que nunca te vas a callar?! - sacudió un poco la cuna y la bebé se asustó.

Dejó de llorar por un momento, arrugó la bella carita y tembló de cuerpo entero, completamente roja y Snow pensó por un momento que se quedaría sin aire.

La levantó en brazos rápido, la pequeñita encontró aliento y volvió a llorar con fuerza casi en el oído de la mujer que la había separado de su madre al nacer.

En un intento desesperado, la princesa la dejó de nuevo en la cuna y salió del apartamento dejando a la bebé sola.

Pero no se fue, se quedó ahí, al otro lado de la puerta buscando un poco de paz.

El llanto de la bebé la atormentaba, el sólo verla la atormentaba porque cada vez que lo hacía, no veía a nadie más que a la Reina Malvada...

* * *

Ese día Tinkerbell se animó a hablar con Ruby y Belle sobre sus sospechas

\- Pero, la niña que tuvo Snow no puede ser un bebé de amor verdadero - dijo Belle, igual de confundida que su novia que parecía estar en shock

\- Tenemos que ver a esa niña - susurró, más para ella que para las demás y después, pareció salir de su trance - ¿Estás segura que no hay forma en que puedas hacer magia? - le preguntó al hada que de inmediato negó agachado la cabeza y tomando el dije lleno de polvo de hadas que colgaba de su cuello

\- Ruby… - Belle tomó una mano de su novia, pidiéndole silenciosamente que desistiera de presionar a Tinkerbell como siempre lo hacía

\- David tiene que saber - le dijo a su novia - Algo me dice que ésto tiene que ver con la desaparición de la manzanita - soltó sin más.

Y las dos presentes, le miraron con ojos llenos de sorpresa.

* * *

David estuvo con Víctor esperando por los análisis. Llegó muy temprano al hospital y sin esperar a que el médico le indicara que ya estaban, pero es que moría de la desesperación por saber.

En cuanto tuvo el sobre en sus manos, lo abrió, sólo para encontrarse con el resultado que ya sabía.

La pequeñita era suya sin duda alguna

\- Algo más, David - dijo Víctor antes de que el príncipe se retirara. Espero a tener la atención del otro - No te lo dije antes porque quería esperar por los resultados, pero el día que la bebé nació, no me pareció que se veía como si hubiese nacido semanas antes - le contó.

Y el príncipe comenzó a llenarse de dudas y una leve esperanza se encendió muy dentro de él.

* * *

Ruby fue hasta el apartamento de Snow y se sorprendió de encontrarla afuera del lugar

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - le preguntó y miró de reojo a Belle que venía tras la joven lobo

\- Queremos conocer a tu bebé - dijo Ruby y la vio sonreír escéptica

\- No lo harán. Largo - fue todo lo que les dijo.

Belle se angustió porque escuchaba a la bebé llorar

\- Quizá necesita algo - sugirió haciendo un ademán de ir hasta la puerta

\- Está muy bien y no necesita nada - le retó con la mirada - Le hace bien llorar - se dio la vuelta y se metió al apartamento dejando a la pareja ahí afuera.

* * *

Ruby y Belle terminaron en casa de Emma porque no localizaba a David por ningún lado y le contaron todo. Lo que Tinkerbell dijo y el comportamiento de Snow

\- Tink dice que nació un bebé de amor verdadero y Snow no quiere que la vemos - dijo Belle mientras tomaba un té para calmar la angustia que no le había dejado desde que vio a Snow actuar tan descorazonada con la bebé

\- Y Emma, David sospecha algo - dijo Ruby - No lo entendí en ese momento, pero cada vez tengo menos dudas - se relamió los labios

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó la sheriff ansiosa porque su padre le dijo que tenía que decirle algo en relación a la niña y encima estaban sus propias sospechas

\- ¿A quién se parece la bebé? - preguntó Ruby y la expresión en el rostro de la rubia se lo dijo todo.

* * *

El príncipe llegó al apartamento de la princesa y trató de entrar sin tocar pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Algo que no era común en ella.

Sabía que estaba ahí porque escuchaba a la bebé llorar. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Snow venía bajando las escaleras de los pisos que estaban arriba del apartamento

\- ¿La dejaste sola? - preguntó enojado porque le parecía inconcebible que hubiera dejado a la bebé sin supervisión

\- Salí un momento a la terraza a tomar aire - dijo sorprendida y preocupada porque podía ver lo molesto que estaba David.

Jamás imaginó que él llegaría de imprevisto. No lo estaba esperando y nunca iba sin avisar.

Abrió la puerta y el príncipe corrió hasta la bebé. La levantó en brazos y comenzó a calmarla

\- Papá está aquí - le dijo a la pequeñita que sollozaba como resentida. La alzó un poco para darle un beso en la pequeña frente mientras su hijita pataleaba

\- ¿Ya te dieron los resultados? - preguntó Snow porque podía ver que ahora, el príncipe estaba aceptando abiertamente que la niña era suya y justo en ese momento, Emma apareció en el lugar

\- ¿No dormiste? - le preguntó a su madre quien negó con la cabeza. Le veía muy demacrada y con signos de no haber pegado el ojo en toda la noche.

Era perfecto…

Se había comunicado con David para pedirle que fuera al apartamento de Snow y le ayudara a sacar a la niña de ahí un ratito porque tenía algo que contarle y sabía que él también

\- Me voy a llevar a la niña - anunció David - Dame la pañalera, por favor - pidió

\- No - dijo Snow

\- Es mi hija y tengo todo el derecho a pasar unas horas con ella sin ti - argumentó el príncipe - No creo que la vayas a extrañar mucho - le habló molesto, haciendo referencia a que la había dejado sola y la vio tensarse por el comentario

\- Así tendrás oportunidad de dormir - dijo Emma buscando las cosas para sacar de ahí a su hermanita.

Le urgía que fuera así y es que no sólo estaba casi segura de que esa niña no era hija de su madre, sino de que, en cuestiones mágicas, Azul estaba detrás de todo eso y no podían enfrentarla tan a la ligera.

Le dolía pensar que Snow se había atrevido a algo así y sólo esperaba que, si todo lo que pensaba era correcto, estuvieran muy a tiempo para encontrar a Regina… con vida

\- ¿A dónde irán? - preguntó Snow con molestia - Tiene apenas tres días de nacida, está muy chiquita para que la lleves a Granny's, o a la tienda de empeño, o a la estación y … -

\- A mi apartamento. Ya relájate - dijo David ante la exageración de su ex mujer. Ese afán de que nadie viera a la bebé y la sospechosa falta de amor y atención de Snow hacia la pequeñita sólo aumentaba sus sospechas

\- Sólo ustedes, ¿verdad? - preguntó buscando desesperada por la confirmación, pero oh, por Dios, en verdad moría porque se llevaran a la pequeña llorona de ahí y tener aunque fuera unas horas de paz y tranquilidad

\- Sí. Mejor aprovecha para dormir que te hace mucha falta - Emma la encaminó hasta la cama y se quedó ahí para presionarla a que se recostara. Algo que no fue muy complicado.

Después, tratando de actuar naturales, David y Emma se retiraron del lugar

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó el príncipe una vez que estuvieron por salir del edificio

\- No hay tiempo. Te explico cuando llegamos al apartamento - le dijo y no pudo evitar mirar a la bebé que dormía pacíficamente en los brazos del príncipe.

Y por Dios que esa niña no era hija de Snow…

* * *

David estuvo serio durante todo el camino. Ya no importaba cómo ni por qué, esa pequeñita era hija suya y la amaba con todo su ser.

Sin embargo, seguía existiendo algo que no se sentía correcto y su corazón le pedía a gritos que admitiera aquello que no se había atrevido a aceptar aún.

Cuando llegaron a su apartamento, se sorprendió de ver a Ruby y a Belle esperando por ellos. Ninguna de las dos trató de tomar a la bebé, parecía como si estuviera esperando algo que no comprendía

\- Siéntate - pidió Emma y él lo hizo.

Le pareció curioso porque era su apartamento y su hija le indicaba que tomara asiento en su propio sillón

\- ¿Ya me dirás que ocurre? - preguntó

\- ¿Por qué no la llamas Eva? - preguntó la rubia con curiosidad. En esos tres días, no le había escuchado pronunciar el nombre de la bebé

\- No sé - alzó los hombros y miró la hermosa carita de su bebé - No me parece que se llame así - confesó

\- ¿La llamó Eva? - preguntó Ruby con una cara por demás graciosa de incredulidad - Eso es un insulto - dijo enojada

\- Papá - se sentó enseguida de él - Dime la verdad, Ruby dice que lo sabes pero que te niegas a aceptarlo - le dijo y su padre le miró con atención, casi como esperanzado y eso la hizo sonreír tenuemente porque sí, David lo sabía - ¿A quién se parece? - preguntó con suavidad.

Los ojos del príncipe se llenaron de lágrimas al instante

\- Buena esa, Ruby - le dijo a la lobo. La broma para obligarle a responder la pregunta que le hizo el día anterior no le estaba gustando

\- Es que yo pienso igual que tú - susurró Emma. Su padre volteó de inmediato a verla con ojos grandes y sorprendidos. Ella asintió

\- P-pero no es posible - dijo confundido - Tú sabes que no es posible - se levantó y aferró bien a su pequeñita en brazos mientras la miraba. La bebé abrió momentáneamente los ojitos por el movimiento, pero casi al instante se quedó dormida de nuevo - Es que no puede ser, pero… - se mordió el labio inferior que le temblaba por las ganas de llorar ante la esperanza de esa posible realidad - Es que es igualita a Regina - y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer mojando un poquito la ropita de la bebé

\- Yo puedo confirmarlo - dijo Ruby acercándose. Estaba un poco nerviosa porque cuando David llegó no le fue posible percibir el olor a Regina en la pequeñita.

Lo que la lobo ignoraba era que Azul había puesto un hechizo sobre ella y su abuela para ello.

La olió y no percibió nada

\- Tinkerbell dijo que era un bebé de amor verdadero - argumentó confundida porque le fue imposible encontrar algún rastro de la reina en la pequeñita

\- ¿Pudiste confirmarlo? - preguntó el príncipe sorbiendo la nariz y la lobo negó afligida

\- Llamaré a Tink - dijo Belle y tomó su celular

\- Es que debe oler a ella. Mírale la carita, es una mini manzanita - dijo Ruby algo molesta consigo misma - No entiendo cómo dudaron tanto - les reprochó tomando a la bebé de los brazos del príncipe y en ese momento, el hechizo se desvaneció.

Fue algo que todos vieron porque hubo chispitas mágicas alrededor de la lobo

\- ¿Estabas hechizada? - preguntó Emma horrorizada - ¡Y tiene magia! - exclamó sorprendida

\- Por Dios - abrazó a la bebé y la olió, una y otra vez - Es de ella… - alzó la mirada llena de lágrimas - David, es hija tuya y de Regina, no tengo duda de ello - aseguró.

El príncipe sintió como si un baldazo de agua fría le cayera encima. Trastabillo un poco al tratar de retroceder buscando asiento en el sillón por la impresión y Emma lo sostuvo

\- Entonces el amor verdadero entre ustedes debió romper el maleficio de infertilidad de Regina - razonó la rubia

\- Snow… Y Azul - dijo David por entre dientes apretados y entonces avanzó amenazante hacia la puerta

\- ¡No! - dijeron las tres al unísono

\- Ellas tienen a Regina - dijo el príncipe molesto porque Belle y Emma se pararon frente a la puerta impidiéndole salir

\- Tenemos que planear lo que haremos o todo podría salir muy mal - la sheriff trató de razonar con él

\- Por eso decías que nunca dejó la Mansión como nos hicieron pensar - comenzó a reflexionar el príncipe - Por eso tus colegas nunca la encontraron fuera de Storybrooke - se paseaba ansioso de un lado a otro - Por eso no recuerdo haber tenido sexo con Snow. Fingieron todo para hacer pasar a la niña como hija de ella - llevó una mano hasta su cabello y lo jaló un poco con desesperación

\- Y por eso nunca le preocupó la prueba de paternidad - dijo Belle

\- Por eso supuestamente nació antes y por eso Snow no lucía como que acababa de parir - recapitulo la rubia sintiéndose una idiota

\- Victor me lo dijo hoy - dijo David - Que la bebé no parecía como que hubiera nacido semanas antes - habló con lamento en la voz y miró a su bebé en los brazos de la joven lobo

\- Hey. No está llorando contigo - dijo Emma acercándose un poco para ver a la bebé que de igual forma era su hermanita. No era hija de su madre, pero sí que lo era de su padre

\- Le agrado - argumentó la lobo - Y ella a mí. ¿Verdad que sí, mini manzanita? - le preguntó a la pequeñita que seguía dormida

\- Tenemos que ponerla a salvo - dijo David haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la cabeza fría.

No podía cometer un error. Más bien, otro error. No se iba a permitir perder a Regina estando tan cerca de encontrarla y por nada del mundo iba a perder a su bebé ahora que la tenía.

Por Dios, una bebé… Una hermosa princesita suya y de Regina, producto del amor verdadero entre ellos. Apenas lo podía creer

\- Nosotras la protegeremos - Ruby besó la frente de su novia que se había abrazado a ella

\- Es tan bonita - dijo Belle muerta de ternura mirando a la bebé, con la mejilla recargada en uno de los brazos de la lobo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de forma extraña y de inmediato Emma abrió sabiendo que era Tinkerbell. Le solicitó tocar de esa forma para saber su identidad

\- ¿Es ella? - preguntó Tinkerbell sorprendida en cuando divisó a la bebé.

Caminó hasta Ruby y la observó

\- Siempre pensé que el amor era la respuesta que Regina tanto estuvo buscando y me siento muy feliz de que al fin lo haya encontrado - miró a David - Amor verdadero - sonrió emocionada - ¿Puedo cargarla? - preguntó y el príncipe asintió.

Tinkerbell la tomó entre sus brazos y fue algo especial. Había perdido sus alas y su posición como hada, todo lo que era, por intentar ayudar a la reina y por fin, después de tantos años ahí estaba su respuesta.

Un bebé producto del amor verdadero entre Regina y el príncipe encantador…

\- Tink - habló Belle sorprendida, apuntando al collar que portaba el hada que estaba brillando con intensidad

\- El polvo… - dijo alarmada - ¡Está funcionando! - exclamó efusiva y despertó a la bebita que lloriqueó como reprochado tanto escándalo

\- Princesita - David la tomó de inmediato entre sus brazos de la misma forma en la que lo hacía siempre y ahora lo entendía todo.

El por qué esa pequeñita le robó el corazón desde el primer instante en que la vio y se reprochó a sí mismo por haberse resistido a amarla abiertamente como se moría por hacerlo

\- Oh, Dios. Te amo tanto. Perdóname - pidió besando la diminuta frente de su bebé - Voy a traer a tu mami con nosotros. Te lo prometo - sonrió con ternura al ver a su bebé llevarse las manitas a la entreabierta boquita. Miró a Ruby quien asintió indicándole que estaba lista - Cuídala, por favor - rogó.

Tenía miedo de que algo le pasara mientras él recuperaba a Regina

\- Con mi vida, David - prometió mientras Belle tomaba en brazos a la bebé y para fortuna de todos, la pequeñita no lloró

\- Iremos a la casa de Rumpel - dijo la ex secretaria de Regina - Él dejó un hechizo en el lugar para protegerme - sonrió tenuemente recordando a su antiguo amor

\- Pediré a August que lleve a Henry con ustedes - dijo Emma, temiendo que quisieran usarlo para causar más daño. No se podían arriesgar

\- Estará bien con nosotras - aseguró Ruby y salieron del apartamento apresuradas. Mientras más pronto se refugiaran sería mejor.

David se encaminó a su cuarto y después regresó con su espada en alto

\- Vamos por Regina - dijo con determinación, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y lleno de esperanza de encontrarla muy pronto.

* * *

\- Todo lo que puedo asegurarles es que la bebé es muy poderosa - dijo Tinkerbell observando su frasquito lleno de polvo de hadas que siga brillando. Estaba activo y podía usarlo

\- Yo nunca pude hacer que eso pasara - dijo Emma sonando un tanto divertida

\- Es que es producto de un amor verdadero más, poderoso y además, Regina tiene magia. Es como herencia - argumentó

\- Nos explicas más ya que hayamos encontrado a Regina - dijo David observando entre los árboles el convento que estaba frente a ellos

\- Tenemos sólo una oportunidad - dijo Tinkerbell nerviosa

\- Confiamos en ti - aseguró el príncipe y el hada asintió agradecida

\- En serio, Tink. Sabemos que tú puedes - agregó Emma tratando de darle más ánimos al hada.

Tinkerbell asintió de nuevo y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta del lugar.

* * *

No fue ni bien ni mal recibida en el convento, más bien fue algo neutral, pero para su fortuna, le concedieron hablar con Azul un momento

\- Si vienes por lo del bebé de amor verdadero ya se los expliqué a todas. Es hija de David y Snow, ellos fueron amores verdaderos y por eso sucedió eso - le contó, pero la otra negó haciéndole ver que ese no era el motivo de esa inesperada y poco grata visita - ¿Entonces? - preguntó

\- Quisiera volver con las hadas - mintió sintiéndose extremadamente nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer

\- Ya hemos hablado de ésto, Tinkerbell - dijo fastidiada - No puedes volver porque no eres capaz de creer en ti misma - comenzó a usar un tono de voz un tanto agresivo - Cometiste un grave error al tratar de ayudar a la Reina Malvada y eso te condeno - le miró casi con desprecio

\- Pero ella cambió y encontró el amor - respondió con determinación

\- Por favor - se rio Azul - Regina es incapaz de sentir amor - se mintió a sí misma porque sabía que eso, estaba muy lejos de ser verdad

\- Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, Azul - Tink se puso de pie. La otra le miró con severidad por el atrevimiento - No puedes ver más allá de tus propios intereses - le reprochó.

Y entonces, le arrojó encima el polvo de hadas que la bebé de Regina había logrado activar

\- ¿Qué me hiciste? - dijo mientras sentía que su cuerpo perdía fuerza. Todavía fue capaz de tomar su varita, pero cayó al suelo porque ya no la pudo sostener.

Quedó tendida en el suelo, consciente, pero sin ser capaz de moverse ni hablar.

Tinkerbell tomó la varita y salió de la oficina. Cerró la puerta e intentó su primer hechizo después de tantos años consiguiéndolo casi al instante para su sorpresa y eso, sólo aumentó su confianza en sí misma.

Selló la puerta y se apresuró a indicarles a David y a Emma que era seguro entrar.

* * *

A los pocos minutos los tres entraron en el convento y exigieron a las Hadas hablar todo lo que sabían

\- ¿Qué les hace pensar que está aquí? - preguntó una de las Hadas cuando era empujada al interior del lugar que Nova declaró era a donde iba Azul en los últimos meses y a veces, en compañía de Snow

\- Porque la hemos buscado por todos lados - argumentó David sintiendo que la pregunta sobraba - Pero nunca buscamos en éste lugar - dijo con rabia porque estúpidamente siempre confío en Azul - ¡Anda! - exigió amenazando al hada con su espada.

No se iba a ir de ahí sin Regina y estaba desesperado, a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

El hada comenzó a buscar con Tinkerbell vigilándole muy de cerca por si intentaba algo

\- Creo que es aquí - dijo después de algunos minutos de inspeccionar el solitario salón.

David sintió que la ansiedad lo consumía. Vio al hada levantar la varita y frente a ella apareció una puerta.

La apartó e intentó abrirla pero no pudo

\- Ábrela - dijo sintiéndose a punto de desfallecer por la desesperación - ¡Ábrela! - exigió pateando la puerta con fuerza

\- ¡David, calma! - pidió Emma preocupada por su padre

\- ¡Abran la maldita puerta de una vez! - dijo con rabia, con los puños y frente contra la blanca madera que volvió a golpear.

Ya no podía más, habían sido muchos meses llenos de angustia, dolor y desesperación. Habían sido muchos días sin ella. Sin la luz de su vida…

Tinkerbell volvió a usar la varita de Azul y simplemente hizo desaparecer la puerta.

Y entonces, David sintió que el tiempo se detenía cuando la vio al tiempo que la espada resbalaba de su mano hasta caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Regina, la mujer que amaba y con la que acababa de tener una hermosa hija, estaba ahí postrada en una cama dentro de una extraña pero sobria habitación.


	7. Chapter 7

**La Serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**

Antes que nada, espero de todo corazón que todos ustedes, y sus seres queridos, se encuentren muy bien de salud.

Sé que han pasado meses desde la última vez que publiqué. En general, sí, han pasado cosas durante esta pandemia que hicieron me alejara un tanto del mundo de los fanfics. Muchas gracias a quienes notaron mi ausencia y se acercaron a mí de alguna forma. Gracias por estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones y también por el apoyo brindado.

Y ni hablar, la pandemia sigue. Así que hay que seguirse cuidando mucho. No dejen que el ánimo decaiga y no nos olvidemos de seguir siendo empáticos y amables. Les mando un fuerte abrazo a la distancia.

**Nota:** Lo más seguro es que me dedique a terminar esta historia (no le falta mucho) antes de continuar con A New Begining, pero quiero que sepan que ambos fics tendrán su respectivo final llegado el momento.

* * *

El tiempo que hizo de la puerta hasta la cama le pareció una eternidad cuando en realidad fue poco más de un segundo

\- R-regina - la voz le tembló al llamarla.

No perdió tiempo en envolverla entre sus brazos mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y soltaba un largo suspiro de alivio porque al fin, al fin después de tantos meses volvía a tenerla junto a él.

El simple contacto con el amor de su vida hizo que la reina despertara, aunque lo hizo un tanto desorientada y en cuanto tuvo el reconocimiento de estar entre los brazos de alguien empezó a forcejear.

Y es que no le pasó por la mente que se trataba de David

\- Hey - le llamó en cuanto la sintió tratar de separarse de él y le preocupó que los movimientos fueran un tanto débiles - Soy yo - se apresuró a decirle

\- David - susurró el nombre del hombre que amaba, casi sin poder creer que en verdad estuviera ahí, con ella

\- Iré por la bebé - dijo Emma a Tinkerbell quien asintió y desapareció al instante en una nube de humo blanco.

Regina alzó el rostro sólo para constatar que era cierto, que era él quien por fin había logrado encontrarla y suspiró entrecortadamente al verlo

\- Sí - el príncipe asintió con lágrimas de emoción - Estoy aquí, hermosa luz de mi vida - colocó la mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Regina y se inclinó para besarla.

La reina respondió al beso y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr al instante al tiempo que colocaba las manos en el pecho del príncipe

\- El bebé - se separó un poco de él para poderle ver a los ojos - David, dime que está contigo, por favor - pidió suplicante.

Durante todos esos meses de angustia, su único consuelo siempre fue saber que, a pesar de lo que ese par de desgraciadas harían, su lucecita estaría con él.

El príncipe se quiso morir cuando la escuchó. Por Dios, Regina ni siquiera sabía que había tenido una niña. Se le apretó el corazón al pensar que le quitaron a la bebé sin dejarla verla.

La sangre le hervía en furia ante cada revelación de lo que esas dos habían hecho con Regina durante todo ese tiempo.

Tomó una mano de la reina que estaba en su pecho aferrando ahora un poco sus ropas

\- Es una hermosa princesita y está muy bien - le dijo y por Dios que hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no quebrarse frente a ella al verla tan vulnerable y frágil, pero fue hermoso ver los ojos chocolate brillar con la emoción e ilusión de saber que había tenido una niña.

Y antes de que pudiera preguntar dónde estaba, Regina escuchó un llanto que de inmediato identificó.

Era su bebé, no tenía ninguna duda.

Emma acababa de aparecer y en cuanto lo hizo la bebé comenzó a llorar abiertamente, aunque no era como el llanto que le había escuchado hasta ese día, era más bien uno demandante.

David literalmente brincó de la cama y se apresuró hasta la sheriff para tomar en brazos a la pequeñita y para su sorpresa, su hijita siguió lloriqueando, no se calmó con él como siempre lo hacía.

Regina se levantó de la cama y alcanzó al príncipe antes de que él pudiera llegar hasta ella

\- Mi bebé - sollozó tomando a la pequeñita de los brazos del príncipe.

La cobijita en la que estaba envuelta resbaló mientras Regina colocaba a la bebé contra su pecho, sosteniéndola con sus manos.

Fue entonces que la reina se sintió libre del grillete en su tobillo derecho y el brazalete que la mantenía sin magia, cayó al suelo.

No sólo pudo sentir su propia magia fluir por todo su cuerpo, sino que también, sintió la de su bebé a través de la suya

\- Oh, por Dios. Mi hermosa lucecita - besó la cabecita de su niña sintiendo un horrible nudo en la garganta y entonces, el llanto fue incontenible.

Y es que tenía sentimientos encontrados.

No podía creer que tenía entre sus brazos a una bebita suya cuando ella misma se encargó de que eso no fuera posible. Y no podía explicar lo maravilloso que se sentía saber que esa pequeñita, era hija suya y del hombre que amaba.

Pero también, lloraba porque durante meses estuvo muerta de miedo y angustia al saber lo que harían una vez que su lucecita naciera. Y en verdad fue lo más horrible del mundo ver a Snow llevándosela.

La acunó entre sus brazos para poder verla.

Y era en verdad hermosa tal cual lo había dicho el príncipe. Era muy pequeñita, tenía el cabellito oscuro y en ese momento, se pasaba las manitas por la carita.

Suspiró, completamente enamorada de su bebé. El poderla tener entre sus brazos después de lo que había sucedido era la mejor sensación.

David se pegó a la espalda de la reina y la abrazó desde esa posición. Cerró los ojos soltando un largo suspiro, sintiéndose aliviado de tenerlas seguras entre sus brazos, pero también le dolía profundamente escucharla llorar.

Emma se acercó sólo para recoger el brazalete reconociéndolo de inmediato y se alejó de nuevo hasta llegar con Tinkerbell

\- Pónselo a Azul en lo que decidimos qué hacer con ella - le pidió y el hada verde asintió.

Estuvieron un par de minutos así. David dejaba besos amorosos en el cabello y sien de Regina mientras ella lo hacía en la cabecita de su bebé

\- Vamos al hospital - dijo David de pronto, rompiendo el silencio y mirando a su hija mayor para que le asistiera porque estaba casi seguro, que la reina se negaría a ir.

Emma asintió e invocó su magia para trasladarles a los cuatro a ese lugar.

Tink se dio la vuelta en cuanto los vio desaparecer y se sorprendió de encontrar en la entrada de esa habitación a muchas de las Hadas.

No sabía si estaban todas, pero al menos la gran mayoría sí. Todas se veían sorprendidas, algunas lloraban y otras estaban enojadas

\- Cómo pudieron ver, Azul las ha estado engañando durante todo este tiempo - comenzó a decirles y las Hadas le escucharon atentas.

* * *

Aparecieron en una vacía habitación del hospital de la ciudad

\- Voy a buscar a Whale - murmuró Emma saliendo del lugar con prisa.

David intentó que Regina caminara hacia la cama para que se recostara, pero ella se dio la vuelta pegándose a él

\- Te extrañé tanto - habló con la voz quebrada, con el rostro contra el pecho de David y suspiró al sentirlo envolverla en un abrazo amoroso y protector

\- También yo a ti, hermosa luz de mi vida - le besó la frente con amor sin dejar de sentir ese maldito nudo en la garganta

\- Siempre supe que me ibas a encontrar - rio un poquito por la ironía de esas palabras.

David buscó el bello rostro de Regina con una de sus manos y le alzó del mentón

\- Nunca dejé de buscarte ni perdí la esperanza de encontrarte. Lamento que haya sido tan tarde - le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja con todo el cuidado y amor del mundo. Le habría encantado poderla encontrar, aunque fuera antes de que diera a luz

\- ¿Cuántos días pasaron desde que…? - trató de formular la dolorosa pregunta, pero un beso largo y protector en la frente que la hizo cerrar los húmedos ojos, no se lo permitió

\- Tres - respondió al fin - Fueron sólo tres - volvió a aclarar esperando que eso pudiera traerle algo de calma a la Reina.

La puerta de la habitación abriéndose les interrumpió

\- Regina - Víctor le saludó cordialmente mientras entraba con todo lo necesario para hacerle análisis a la reina - Qué gusto tenerte de vuelta con nosotros - le sonrió empático y la vio asentir a modo de agradecimiento

\- Recuéstate en la cama - sugirió David. Le habló de una forma muy suave y cariñosa

\- No. Yo estoy bien - se negó la reina - Sólo quiero que me aseguren que ella está bien - argumentó, pero no sé movió de su lugar entre los brazos de él y es que no quería soltar a su bebé.

David miró a Víctor un momento sabiendo que debía convencer a Regina

\- Mi amor - le habló con dulzura mientras caminaba conduciéndola a la cama - Yo necesito que me aseguren que tú también estás bien - la reina le miró y podía ver en los hermosos ojos chocolate que no quería ceder. Estaba más que seguro que ella insistirá en que estaba bien aunque no fuera así. Por eso quería que le hicieran esos análisis - Por favor - pidió y entonces, ella asintió lentamente.

Se sentó en la cama y estaba temiendo por el momento en que le dijeran que tenían que tomar a la bebé. Sabía que era necesario, pero le parecía imposible soltarla en ese momento. Justo cuando acababa de recuperarla

\- Como ningún medico la ha visto, la voy a revisar rápidamente. Aquí, frente a ti - aclaró Whale sabiendo bien que Regina debía estarse debatiendo en dejar que alguien más tomara en brazos a la pequeñita después de lo sucedido - No me la llevaré - aseguró para convencerla.

Miró a David y relamió sus labios con ansiedad mientras aferraba más a su lucecita. Estaba insegura, claro que sí y es que era imposible que la comprendieran, que supieran la angustia y el terror tan grandes que sintió cuando se la llevaron lejos de ella.

Cuando se la llevaron y no pudo hacer nada

\- Aquí estoy y no voy a permitir que nadie se la lleve. Te lo prometo - no quería obligarla porque la entendía perfectamente.

Él también tenía miedo de perderla a ella de vista y no volverla a ver. No se iba a salir de esa habitación por nada del mundo y tampoco iba a permitir que se llevaran a su pequeñita.

Y era por eso que quería que Regina misma fuera quien se decidiera a soltar a su hijita que esperaba no llorara en cuanto se viera lejos de la reina porque estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos lo iba a soportar

\- Ponla aquí sobre la cama - le invitó Víctor para que se diera cuenta que de ninguna forma su intención era echarse a correr con la niña.

Regina miró a su bebé y, con la confianza de que David estaba ahí con ella y que había recuperado su magia fue que, algo indecisa, pero dejó a su lucecita sobre la cama como Whale se lo solicitó

\- David - Emma llamó bajito a su padre, sólo quería su atención un momento. El príncipe dio unos pasos hacia ella, pero sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Regina y a su bebé - Voy a ir a… - tomó aire profundamente antes de decir lo que haría porque no sería nada fácil - A arrestar a Snow - lo soltó de golpe al decir eso

\- Lo siento mucho, hija - la tomó de la cabeza y le dio un beso paternal en la frente

\- Vendré tan pronto como me sea posible - le dijo mirando a la reina y a su hermanita.

David le sonrió agradecido y le dio un suave apretón de mano.

Emma se retiró y el príncipe ya estaba de nuevo junto a la reina y su bebé. Víctor estaba terminando de tomar una muestra de sangre de Regina quien accedió a ello sólo porque podía notar la genuina preocupación de David.

En realidad se sentía bien, pero no tenía idea de lo que Azul había hecho con ella durante esos tres días desde que dio a luz a su lucecita y de los cuales, no recordaba nada.

En cuanto le fue posible levantó a su pequeña y cerró los ojos cuando la tuvo de nuevo entre sus brazos y recargada contra su pecho

\- La bebé está en perfectas condiciones - aseguró Víctor - Tus análisis estarán en unas horas - le informó a la reina

\- ¿Podemos irnos? - preguntó Regina y miró a David quien pareció inseguro ante la idea

\- ¿Te sientes débil o tienes algún malestar? - preguntó el médico

\- Me siento perfectamente bien, Whale - le miró muy, muy fijamente

\- Entonces está bien - accedió, sabiendo que era inútil discutir con ella. Además, en verdad la reina se veía bien

\- Regina… - David se sentó a su lado, dándole la espalda a Víctor - Esperemos por los resultados - pidió

\- Quiero ver a Henry y hay que detener a Azul y a Snow - argumentó. Habló autoritaria y con los ojos algo vidriosos.

Necesitaba reunirse con su hijo. Lo había extrañado mucho también y no podían permitir que las otras dos hicieran algo más

\- Tinkerbell se está haciendo cargo de Azul. Las Hadas no tenían conocimiento de nada. Y Emma acaba de irse, para arrestar a Snow - le contó y la vio apretar los labios como conteniendo las ganas de llorar y se le veía muy molesta.

Su pequeñita comenzó a quejarse y a retorcerse

\- Estoy seguro que debe tener hambre - dijo Víctor acercándose a ella - Estar contra tu pecho activa su instinto de buscar alimento - le explicó y sí, Regina acunó a su bebé en el brazo derecho y la pequeñita comenzó a lloriquear - ¿Necesitas ayuda? - preguntó

\- ¡No! - exclamó David soltando una risa extraña casi irónica porque no le agradaba la idea de que Víctor le viera los senos a la reina

\- Estoy bien - Regina respondió agradecida y luego le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a David mientras su hijita comenzaba a ser más demandante con sus lloriqueos y ahora movía también sus piernitas

\- Bueno. Entonces los dejo - se despidió - En cuanto tenga los resultados les llamaré - les dijo

\- Gracias - respondió David con un gesto de su cabeza.

Cuando volvió su rostro hacia ella, Regina ya estaba ayudando a la bebé a encontrar la fuente de alimento

\- Eso es lucecita - le dijo cuando por fin la sintió tomar su pezón. Apretó un poquito los dientes y los ojos porque su pequeñita se prendió con mucha fuerza, pero pasados unos segundos, esa sensación dolorosa desapareció

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó David un poco preocupado al verla hacer ese gesto

\- Sí - le miró y sonrió con emoción. Después regresó su atención a su pequeñita que estaba comiendo con muchas ganas - Es tan perfecta y hermosa - murmuró con amor dándose cuenta que su lucecita tenía los ojitos azules como él.

El príncipe se alzó un poco y se inclinó hasta alcanzar los labios de ella.

Se dieron un par de besos que si bien fueron cortos estuvieron llenos de ese profundo y verdadero amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Cuando él regresó a su anterior posición, vio a la reina mirar con atención lo que la bebé tenía puesto. Frunció el ceño y sin decir nada, ni hacer preguntas, pasó la mano sobre la pequeñita cambiándole la ropita con magia.

La bebé terminó de comer y Regina la alzó de nuevo colocándola contra su pecho, procurando que la cabecita de su lucecita estuviera contra su hombro. Comenzó a darle palmaditas en la pequeña espalda

\- Dios… - el príncipe suspiró - Estoy enamorado de ustedes - confesó y ella, le sonrió - Vamos a casa - accedió porque en verdad moría por estar en un lugar seguro y acogedor con ellas.

Regina asintió y se vieron envueltos en una nube de humo morado.

* * *

Aparecieron en el vestíbulo, justo donde Regina recordaba haber estado la última vez en su casa con la indeseable compañía de Snow.

La reina se cambió de ropa usando su magia y se sorprendió de ver en el comedor su caja de ingredientes y pociones.

La misma que había usado para preparar la prueba que confirmó sus sospechas de embarazo y de que su lucecita, que ahora tenía entre sus brazos, venía en camino.

Escuchó a David hablando por teléfono mientras ella se acercaba al comedor dándose cuenta que estaba todo menos el frasquito con la prueba de embarazo.

El príncipe colgó la llamada y se dio cuenta que Regina estaba en el comedor. Se acercó a ella con cautela porque no quería despertar a su bebé

\- Todo está como tú lo dejaste - habló con calma, pero de igual forma la hizo dar un saltito involuntario. La pequeñita sólo soltó un quejidito, se removió poquito y volvió a quedarse dormida entre los brazos de la reina - Nada se ha movido - aclaró con una leve sonrisa en los labios mientras la miraba a los ojos

\- ¿Dónde está Henry? - preguntó preocupada. Hasta el momento no sabía de él y saber que nada se había movido en la Mansión desde que ella desapareció no ayudaba

\- Está en camino. Ruby y Belle lo traerán - la vio cerrar los ojos por un momento, como si estuviera aliviada de saber que el pequeño estaba bien - Ha estado viviendo con Emma - le contó y ella asintió a modo de entendimiento

\- Gracias - David se inclinó para darle un dulce beso en los labios y después, besó la cabecita de su bebé

\- ¿Cómo la vamos a llamar? - preguntó el príncipe mirando con ilusión a la mujer que amaba con todo lo que era.

Regina se relamió los labios y se sentó en una de las sillas. Luego tomó a su pequeñita y la recostó entre sus brazos.

Dios, era mucho más de lo que imaginó sería ese momento. El tener a su lucecita sana y a salvo entre sus brazos era… todo

\- Nunca supe que sería niña - comenzó a contarle y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. David tomó asiento frente a ella. Regina alzó la mirada hacia él - Pensé en muchos nombres, pero jamás me decidí por alguno. Quería que… - tomó aire profundamente, luchando contra las lágrimas - Que lo eligiéramos juntos - suspiró entrecortadamente y de inmediato tuvo los labios del príncipe sobre los suyos, besándola con mucho amor - No tuvimos tiempo de preparar nada para ella - soltó un largo suspiro mientras acariciaba la cabecita de su bebé

\- Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo ahora - dijo David buscando darle ánimos

\- Te amo - susurró Regina con emoción y cerró los ojos cuando él besó su sien izquierda repetidas veces - ¿C-cómo la llamó ella? - preguntó mirando a su hijita

\- Eso no importa - dijo David porque era verdad. Ese, jamás fue el nombre de su bebé. Pero la reina volteó a verle, exigiendo una respuesta con la mirada. El príncipe resopló - Eva - respondió con un tono de voz serio

\- Es una maldita desgraciada - dijo con los dientes apretados mientras sentía su cuerpo arder en furia

\- Dame a la bebé - dijo David tomando a su hijita de los brazos de la reina.

Regina se levantó de su asiento y se comenzó a pasear por el lugar con las manos en su no tan estrecha cintura y con evidente enojo

\- Es que te juro que si pudiera… - cerró los ojos y tomó aire profundamente, impidiéndose a sí misma el hablar de más - Estuve tan equivocada con ella, David - se recriminó el hecho de haber pensado que en verdad había una buena relación entre ellas

\- Todos pensamos lo mismo - dijo el príncipe poniéndose de pie para acercarse a la reina - Snow nos engañó junto con Azul - la lucecita de Regina se comenzó a estirar.

Alzó los bracitos y recogió las piernitas retorciéndose un poco entre los fuertes y protectores brazos de David mientras sus padres le miraban llenos de amor por ella

\- Hola, princesita - le saludó el príncipe viéndola parpadear lentamente con la boquita entreabierta.

Regina le dejó un beso en la cabecita y justo en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta con desesperación

\- ¡Mamá! - se escuchó la voz de Henry y Regina se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

En cuanto lo hizo, se miraron momentáneamente y el ahora adolescente se echó a sus brazos abrazándola con fuerza

\- Mi pequeño príncipe - susurró Regina con amor envolviendo entre sus brazos a su hijo

\- Yo sabía que no te habías ido - sollozó - Que tú nunca me abandonarías - la voz se le quebró al decir eso y por fin, después de tantos meses dejó salir todos esos sentimientos que estuvo cargando durante ese tiempo.

* * *

\- No puedo hacerlo - susurró Emma arrepintiéndose de entrar al apartamento de Snow.

No quiso ir sola, primero fue por August para que la acompañara y llegó justo cuando David llamó para avisar que ya estaban en la Mansión

\- Estoy contigo, Emma - el escritor le sobo los brazos - Tú puedes - le alentó y ella asintió.

Tomó aire profundamente y abrió la puerta de golpe. Fue doloroso ver la cuna y todo aquello que compró con ilusión para la que pensaba era su hermanita por parte de su madre.

Y ahora entendía esa falta de emoción en Snow cada vez que llevaba algo nuevo para la bebé. Las veces que la sentía patear con mucha fuerza sorprendiéndola y la princesa parecía que ni siquiera se enteraba cuando se suponía que la cargaba en el vientre.

Todo había sido un engaño. Todo. Y ella había caído como una perfecta idiota.

A causa de ello había presionado a su padre para que se interesara en el embarazo y en la bebé que se suponía tendría con Snow. Quería verlo ilusionado aún que supuestamente la princesa se había aprovechado de él en una noche de borrachera.

Incluso llegó a pensar que en verdad Regina se había ido sin que Henry le importara y por Dios que hubo un momento en que llegó a sentirse enojada con la reina a causa de ello.

Y resulta que todo era una mentira…

\- ¿Dónde está la niña? - Snow se acercó a ella con mirada severa.

Despertó de golpe en cuanto escuchó que la puerta se abrió y vio cómo Emma se quedaba parada ahí en medio del lugar, sólo mirando la cuna.

Detrás de ella estaba August, pero no estaban David ni la pequeña llorona y se preocupó.

La sheriff se dio la vuelta sacando las esposas y la otra se sorprendió al verla. La aferró con fuerza de una muñeca y no le fue muy difícil ponerle una de las esposas

\- Emma, ¿te volviste loca? - preguntó forcejeando

\- Estás arrestada por el secuestro de Regina y el robo de su bebé - le dijo en cuanto terminó de esposarla

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó girándose con brusquedad hacia ella, totalmente alterada por la acusación - ¡¿Dónde dejaste a la niña?! - preguntó exaltada ante el temor de haber sido descubierta

\- ¡Con su verdadera madre! - le gritó enojada - que es donde debe estar - los ojos de Snow ardieron en furia ante sus palabras, lo pudo ver con claridad y por primera vez se percató que su madre, realmente no era como decía ser - Ya deja de fingir. Sabemos toda la verdad. Encontramos a Regina y ya está con su bebé. Con la bebé que te atreviste a robarle e intentaste hacer pasar como tuya - la tomó de un brazo con firmeza y comenzó a sacarla del apartamento para llevarla a la comisaría en compañía de August.

* * *

Belle abrazó a la reina en cuanto Henry fue capaz de separarse de ella. Lo hizo con fuerza, porque en verdad había extrañado mucho a su jefa y fue lindo sentir que Regina correspondía al abrazo.

No recordaba nunca haberse abrazado así con ella.

En cuanto se separaron, Regina se vio entre los cálidos y maternales brazos de Granny quien acababa de llegar con una pañalera

\- Gracias a todos los cielos que estás bien, niña - le dio un fuerte abrazo y después, la soltó para ir a conocer a la lucecita de la reina

\- Manzanita - Ruby la abrazó con casi todas sus fuerzas y es que estaba positivamente afectada porque la habían encontrado. Por su novia, por Henry, pero principalmente por David.

Y también, por la pobre criaturita que tuvo la desgracia de caer en manos de Snow por tres días.

Para su sorpresa, Regina sólo sonrió ante el apodo en cuanto se separaron. Negó con la cabeza divertida y cerró la puerta de la Mansión.

Ambas subieron los pequeños escalones para alcanzar el vestíbulo donde todos estaban reunidos.

Granny sostenía en brazos a la pequeñita que seguía despierta

\- Qué mujer tan oscura y retorcida - masculló la vieja lobo - Mira que robarse a esta pequeñita e intentar hacerla pasar como suya. Una completa locura - hablaba mientras miraba con adoración a la bebé.

Después se la dio a Regina quien la recibió con brazos amorosos y protectores, y David, la abrazó por la cintura y le besó la cabeza a ella

\- Pero es que sólo mírenla - dijo Ruby señalando a la bebé con ambas manos - ¿A poco no es una mini manzanita? - preguntó sonriendo, con la mirada fija en la pequeñita que, al ser una recién nacida, no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención

\- ¿Mini manzanita? - preguntó Regina y se abstuvo a sí misma de rodar los ojos ante el apodo que la joven lobo le acababa de poner a su bebé

\- ¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó el adolescente

\- Aún no tenemos un nombre para ella - respondió David acariciando la cabecita de su bebé que hacía tiernas muecas mientras acercaba sus deditos a su boquita con movimientos un tanto lentos y poco coordinados

\- Los dejaremos - anunció Granny sabiendo que con seguridad, necesitaban estar a solas como la familia en la que se habían convertido en el momento en que todos estuvieron reunidos

\- Regina de verdad me da mucho gusto que estés aquí - dijo Belle - Renuncié porque no quería trabajar para Snow, pero me gustaría mucho volver a ser tu secretaria - le sonrió un poco tímida

\- Por supuesto, Belle - respondió la reina con determinación - Sigo siendo la alcaldesa de Storybrooke y tú eres mi secretaria - aclaró con firmeza y la otra, sonrió entusiasmada.

Las tres mujeres se despidieron y salieron de la Mansión.

La reina caminó hasta la sala para sentarse en el amplio sillón con su bebé en brazos seguida de Henry que llevaba la pañalera que Granny muy amablemente les llevó.

Regina lo agradecía profundamente porque no quería nada, absolutamente nada de lo que se compró o regaló pensando que su lucecita era hija de esa mujer.

David se les unió también, sentándose enseguida de la reina y entonces, estuvieron por primera vez los cuatro juntos, como la bella familia que eran ahora

\- Estoy muy feliz de tener una hermanita - dijo el adolescente, mirando a la pequeña y linda bebé sobre el regazo de su madre - ¿Cómo quedaste embarazada? - preguntó Henry con genuino interés y es que él tenía entendido que su mamá no podía concebir.

La reina sintió sus mejillas arder ligeramente y sólo esperaba no haberse sonrojado. No se suponía que su hijo debería hacerle ese tipo de preguntas. Aunque entendía por qué lo hacía. Su pequeña lucecita había sido toda una hermosa sorpresa inclusive para ella.

Se aclaró la garganta, dispuesta a explicar lo mejor que pudiera pero gracias a los cielos David salió a su auxilio

\- Tinkerbell aseguró que… - se relamió los labios por la ansiedad que le causaba darles esa maravillosa noticia - Que es una bebé producto del amor verdadero - de inmediato tuvo los sorprendidos y hermosos ojos de la reina sobre él y no pudo hacer nada más que sonreírle por la felicidad que ese hecho le causaba

\- ¿D-de verdad? - preguntó emocionada y sorprendida a la vez.

David asintió y se inclinó para besarla con ese amor tan puro, profundo y verdadero que sentía por ella

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? - preguntó en cuanto se separaron del beso

\- Comentó algo de las luces que parpadearon cuando nuestra princesita nació - le contó mientras le acomodaba amorosamente un mechón de cabello tras la oreja

\- ¿Entonces es un bebé de amor verdadero? ¿Tiene magia? - preguntó Henry muy emocionado.

A pesar de ser ya un adolescente no perdía ese interés y entusiasmo por la magia y los cuentos de hadas

\- Sí - respondió Regina mirando con ternura a su lucecita - Fue ella quien me liberó del brazalete que no me permitía usar magia - tragó pesado al recordar. Acarició muy levemente una de las mejillas de su pequeñita

\- También le quitó un hechizo a Ruby y logró que el polvo de hadas de Tinkerbell se activara - les contó orgulloso de su bebé

\- ¿O sea que es muy poderosa? - preguntó el adolescente

\- Sí. Debemos hablar con Tinkerbell un día de éstos - dijo David recordando las breves explicaciones del hada verde respecto a la magia de su pequeña y recién nacida hija.

Regina volteó a ver a su hijo y alargó la mano para acariciarle una mejilla

\- Lamento haberme perdido tu cumpleaños - sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar ese día durante su encierro - Ya eres todo un adolescente - le jaló un poquito para darle un beso en la frente

\- Te extrañé mucho - Henry abrazándose con cuidado a ella para no lastimar a su hermanita

\- También yo a ti, mi pequeño príncipe - le dejó un beso en la cabeza ahora - Ni un sólo día dejé de pensar en ti, de amarte y desear con todas mis fuerzas estar a tu lado - miró a David porque jamás dejó de pensarlo ni amarlo a él también y siempre confío en que en algún momento volverían a estar juntos.

El príncipe tenía los ojos vidriosos y le sonreía emocionado sabiendo bien que esas palabras estaban también dirigidas a él.

El timbre anunció la llegada de alguien y David se levantó apresurándose a abrir.

Era Emma y se veía completamente devastada. Aun así le hizo un ademán de salir porque no quería entrar, no quería preocupar a nadie.

El príncipe emparejó la puerta y caminó hacia ella saliendo del porche de la Mansión.

La rubia se echó a sus brazos y sollozó con fuerza. Estaba muy afectada con el arresto a su propia madre y la actitud de la misma

\- Ya - le sobo un poco la espalda - Hiciste lo correcto - y entonces la sheriff se separó de él. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por lo que había llorado

\- No está arrepentida - le contó con lamento porque le habría gustado que Snow al menos reconociera que había cometido un error. Se separó de él para continuar - Sigue diciendo que era lo mejor, que Regina sigue siendo la Reina Malvada, que está llena de oscuridad y no sé qué otras tantas estupideces - se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano derecha.

David apretó los labios y asintió en señal de entendimiento. Tal parecía que la princesa no daría marcha atrás con su postura

\- Tink dice que las Hadas juzgarán a Azul, pero que Regina debe decidir qué pasará con ella - se mordió brevemente el labio inferior - Y creo que debe ser lo mismo con Snow - metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta roja

\- Mañana lo resolveremos - aseguró - Este día no quiero saber nada de ninguna de ellas dos. Sólo quiero que Regina tenga un poco de paz y tranquilidad después de todo lo que sucedió - explicó - Y no me siento preparado para alejarme de ella - confesó soltando un suspiro, dejando en claro que no iría a ningún lado por el momento

\- Está bien - acordó la rubia comprendiendo - A Snow no le vendrá mal pasar una noche en la comisaría pensando en lo que hizo - sonrió con tristeza y nostalgia - Me iré. August me está esperando en el auto - y abrazó de nuevo al príncipe - Te quiero, papá - suspiró y se separó de él - Perdona por haberte presionado y juzgado por tu actitud ante el supuesto embarazo, pero no quería que no quisieras a la bebé - habló algo rápido y ansiosa sintiéndose culpable por su demandante comportamiento

\- Lo sé - le sonrió un poco de medio lado entiendo a su hija. Sabía que jamás actuó de mala fe - También te quiero - la tomó de la mejilla derecha y le besó la izquierda.

Se despidieron y David entró de nuevo a la Mansión.

* * *

A las pocas horas, Víctor llamó para informar que Regina estaba en perfecto estado de salud y tanto ella como David, respiraron tranquilos después de saberlo, porque aunque la reina no lo demostrara y se sintiera bien, también tenía la duda porque desde luego que no confiaba para nada en Azul.

Aunque tal parecía que cumplió con su palabra, se aseguró de que ella estuviera muy bien de salud pero sólo para que su lucecita naciera muy sana.

Y, después de haber estado mucho rato con su pequeño príncipe y su princesita mientras David se hacía cargo de proveer de lo necesario la Mansión, Regina se dispuso a tomar un largo y relajante baño.

No puso mucha agua porque bañaría a su lucecita junto con ella.

Se sentó en la lujosa y agradable bañera. Colocó una toallita suave sobre su regazo y ahí recostó a su pequeñita para luego taparla un poquito con la húmeda tela.

Sus manos, estaban sosteniendo la cabecita de su bebé

\- Hermosa lucecita - comenzó a hablarle con mucho cariño y amor mientras la veía moverse - Al fin estás aquí conmigo - la levantó un poco para llenarle la carita de tiernos besos y era hermoso sentir las manitas de su hija sobre su rostro.

Fueron infinidad de baños en esa sobria habitación los que tomó, y recordaba con amor que fue ahí donde la sintió moverse por primera vez.

Había sido un sentimiento agridulce porque moría por sentirla, moría porque su vientre siguiera creciendo y ansiaba con nada que naciera pero al mismo tiempo moría de miedo porque sabía que se la iban a quitar.

Esperaba algún día poderse recuperar de esa espantosa sensación cuando vio a Snow llevársela

\- Nunca nadie te volverá a apartar de mí. Te lo prometo - le besó la carita una vez más y la acunó ahora con su brazo izquierdo para alimentarla.

Y mientras su bebé comía tranquilamente, ella le lavaba con mucha delicadeza y amor el fino cabellito.

* * *

Después de asegurarse que la cocina estaba limpia y que había comida para el día siguiente, David se dispuso a poner todo en orden en la planta baja de la Mansión.

Cerró puertas y ventanas en un arranque un tanto paranoico porque algo malo sucediera de nuevo.

Sabía que no podía estar así toda la vida, pero de momento, se iba a permitir esa exageración. Acaba de recuperar a Regina y el sentimiento de angustia tras haberla perdido seguía ahí, instalado en su corazón

\- No te vas a ir, ¿cierto? - la voz del adolescente le sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndole darse la vuelta para encararlo

\- No - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa - Estoy por subir con tu mamá a la recamara - le dijo y Henry asintió.

Entonces recordó algo, metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón acercándose a él

\- Aquí está tu llave - el príncipe se la extendió y él la tomó.

Eran las llaves de la Mansión, las que le pertenecían pero que David estuvo usando durante todos esos meses para estar de alguna forma cerca de la reina

\- David… - le llamó algo inseguro - Siento mucho haberme portado así contigo - se disculpó por su comportamiento con él cuando se enteró que Snow estaba supuestamente embarazada

\- Todo está bien, Henry - le colocó la mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo - Nos engañaron y nos separaron de tu mamá, pero ya está con nosotros. Eso es lo importante - lo jaló un poco hacia sí mismo con toda la intención de abrazarlo, pero el adolescente se le adelantó y se abrazó con fuerza a él.

* * *

Regina tenía a su bebé de nuevo sobre su regazo y sonreía enamorada con cada movimiento y sonidito de su bebé

\- Con estos hermosos piecitos - comenzó a decirle viéndola mover las piernitas un poco - Me pateabas muy fuerte, lucecita - le dijo mientras se los lavaba

\- ¿Se puede? - preguntó David asomándose por la puerta

\- Sí - respondió Regina volteando a verle con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

Y el príncipe no pudo evitar suspirar enamorado y aliviado. Era indescriptible la hermosa sensación de saber que Regina estaba ahí después de todos esos horribles meses y era aún más maravilloso verla con la hijita de ambos que era además, producto del amor verdadero entre ellos.

Llegó hasta ellas y se hinco por fuera de la bañera

\- ¿Cómo están mis bellezas? - preguntó alargando una mano para acariciar delicadamente la cabecita de su bebé

\- Ya casi terminamos, ¿verdad, mi amor? - le preguntó a su pequeñita.

David se alzó un poco para darle un dulce beso a la dueña de su corazón

\- Dámela para que termines - ofreció porque podía ver que Regina no tenía el cabello húmedo.

De hecho, lo llevaba en un moño que la hacía lucir muy, muy sexy…

No. No era momento de tener esos pensamientos.

Tomó la toalla que la reina había dejado para la bebé y se acercó de nuevo

\- Ven con papá - le dijo a su princesita mientras la tomaba y la envolvía con la toalla.

Salió del baño y la recostó en la cama para luego comenzar a secarle el cabellito, pero para su sorpresa, la pequeñita comenzó a quejarse y amenazar con llorar

\- Oh, ¿no te gusta que te seque? - preguntó divertido. La única vez que la había bañado con ayuda de Emma, su princesita no había llorado para nada - El pañal - dijo buscando dentro de la pañalera y encontró un chupete.

Se lo dio y la pequeñita de inmediato comenzó a succionar calmándose, así que David no tuvo problemas para ponerle el pañal.

Después buscó ropita y se dispuso a cambiarla. Cuando terminó, la levantó en brazos envolviéndola con una calientita manta sentándose en la cama

\- Te amo tanto princesita - le besó la cabecita mientras la pequeñita se quedaba dormida - Ya estás con mami y papi - susurró con amor.

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con que frente a él, estaba Regina ya vestida con su pijama de seda gris y el cabello perfectamente acomodado.

Le sonrió tenuemente cuando se miraron y luego se acercó hasta ellos. Se inclinó para besar a David quien no dudó en responder al beso con algo de intensidad.

La reina se separó de él jadeando un poquito y miró a la bebé de ambos que dormía pacíficamente entre los brazos del príncipe

\- Henry te está esperando para que le des las buenas noches - informó besándole con ternura una mejilla

\- Vuelvo enseguida - le dijo y él asintió.

Y con la confianza de que David estaba cuidando a la princesita de ambos, Regina salió de la habitación con dirección a la de su hijo.

* * *

Lo encontró leyendo cómics y no pudo evitar sonreír nostálgica

\- Mamá - dejó su lectura y corrió a abrazarla otra vez.

Regina le abrazó por igual y le besó la cabeza repetidas veces.

No podía describir lo maravilloso que se sentía el estar otra vez en casa y con su hijo después de la horrible pesadilla que vivió.

Lo más bello de todo, es que ya no eran sólo ellos dos. Ahora estaban David y su hermosa lucecita.

Se separaron lo suficiente para verse a los ojos

\- ¿Quieres que te lea? - le preguntó y su adolescente hijo negó sonriendo divertido - Cierto. Ya eres grande - bromeó

\- Estoy feliz de que estés de vuelta y de saber que no me abandonaste - volvió a abrazarse a ella luchando contra las ganas de llorar de nuevo

\- Nunca lo haría, Henry - le besó la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba también.

* * *

Regresó a su habitación algunos minutos después y se encontró con que David había acomodado un montón de almohadas en la orilla del lado de ella y ahí había acostado a su lucecita.

Él estaba enseguida de la bebé mirándola dormir con total adoración.

Y era realmente así.

El príncipe estaba ensimismado viendo a su hijita. A esa hermosa pequeñita que le había robado el corazón desde que la vio por primera vez y ahora no cabía de la felicidad al saber que en realidad había tenido a esa princesita con la mujer que amaba.

Era hija de Regina y suya, producto del amor verdadero entre ellos…

Apenas lo podía creer y no tenía palabras para describir la hermosa sensación que le llenaba por completo.

La hermosa figura de la bella reina en la entrada de la habitación llamó su atención.

Volteó a verla y le sonrió tenuemente mientras la veía acercarse a la cama por el lado donde él estaba recostado.

Y entonces, Regina se subió a la cama echándose sobre él, refugiándose entre sus brazos y pecho por lo que David no dudó en abrazarla con fuerza y dejarle besos en los perfumados cabellos.

Le acarició la espalda con mucha ternura y amor, llenándose de una maravillosa y reconfortante sensación al volverla a tener junto a él

\- La caja con ingredientes en el comedor - Regina rompió el silencio de pronto.

El príncipe agradeció profundamente que lo haya hecho porque estaba a nada de preguntar qué era lo que había sucedido aquel horrible día

\- La use para preparar una prueba de embarazo mágica - comenzó a relatar y por un segundo las caricias se detuvieron, pero casi al instante continuaron. Así que ella también decidió seguir - Tenía sospechas, pero estaba segura que era imposible. Por eso no dije nada - puntualizó porque sabía era una pregunta que David haría - Aún así me hice la prueba y dio positivo - una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su bello rostro al recordar y sintió un largo besó en la cabeza junto con una mano acariciándole cariñosamente el cabello - Después de eso llegó Snow - su voz se tornó seria - Vino a pedirme que te dejara, clamando que yo te iba a hacer daño y que ustedes debían estar juntos - tomó aire profundamente - Porque tú querías muchos hijos y yo no podía dártelos, pero ella sí - hizo una pequeña pausa y entonces, se vio recostada en la cama y un poquito jalada más hacia la orilla, con David a su lado y un tanto sobre ella

\- Lo único que necesitaba y sigo necesitando para ser feliz, eras tú - le besó en los labios con amor, pero también con algo de intensidad - Te amo a ti y sólo a ti - pegó su frente con la de ella mientras ambos jadeaban bajito - Nunca me importó lo de los hijos - aclaró con dientes ligeramente apretados por la justificada rabia e impotencia

\- Lo sé - tomó el apuesto rostro del príncipe con ambas manos y le besó repetidas veces en la boca - Lo sé - se abrazó a él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y enterró el rostro justo ahí también.

David inhaló profundo y soltó el aire poco a poco al tiempo que veía a su princesita que seguía durmiendo tranquila. Cerró los ojos con dolor cuando la escuchó y sintió exhalar larga y entrecortada mente contra su cuello. Como si estuviera buscando algo de calma para sí misma

\- Te extrañé tanto - habló con la voz quebrada y un horrible nudo en la garganta. El rostro contraído por el dolor que sentía por el recuerdo de todo ese interminable tiempo en el que estuvo cautiva y lejos de él

\- Y yo a ti - respondió el príncipe sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al escucharla - Mucho - enfatizó - Todo fue oscuridad sin ti - se separó un poco de ella para poderla ver a los ojos y oh… Se le partió el corazón al verla con los ojos vidriosos - Eres la luz de mi vida, Regina - se inclinó para capturar los tersos labios que respondieron sin demora alguna.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de ambos mientras se seguían besando con total entrega y amor, pero también con desesperación por todos esos meses que estuvieron separados. Era como si de alguna forma quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido que sabían bien era imposible.

Regina suspiró entrecortadamente cuando David dejó sus labios y le besó con ternura la punta de la nariz haciéndola sonreír levemente.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la azul y comprensiva mirada del hombre que amaba. Lo hizo cerrar los ojos cuando le acarició la mejilla izquierda.

Después se alzó un poco, indicándole con ello que deseaba salir de debajo de él. Se acercó un poco a su bebé para poderla levantar en brazos y luego, se acomodó con toda la intención de recargarse en la cómoda cabecera, pero los brazos de David estaban más que listos para recibirla.

La abrazó y besó en la cabeza cuando la tuvo de espaldas contra él

\- Todo fue oscuridad sin ti también, David - dijo mientras admiraba a su hijita que seguía durmiendo pacíficamente - Por momentos sentía que me asfixiaba, que me consumía y temía perderme de nuevo ahí - se pegó un poco más a la cálida figura del príncipe que de inmediato le aferró más entre los fuertes brazos que le sostenían a ella y a la bebita de ambos - Ella fue como una pequeña lucecita en medio de toda esa horrible oscuridad - relamió sus labios y se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

Escuchó una pequeña risa por parte de David

\- Por eso la llamas lucecita - afirmó al comprender ahora. La vio asentir

\- Nunca perdí la esperanza de que me encontraras y que algún día volvería a estar contigo y Henry, pero nuestra bebé me ayudó a no darme por vencida y a no perderme en la oscuridad - alzó el rostro para poderlo mirar desde su posición.

David le sonrió con amor. Con una mano acarició la cabecita de su bebé mientras besaba a Regina con adoración

\- También fue una pequeña luz para mí - confesó el príncipe volteando a ver a su hijita - Estaba muy confundido y enojado por el supuesto embarazo de Snow - apretó la mandíbula con coraje - Admito que me costó mucho hacerme a la idea de que vendría al mundo y… me negaba a aceptar que era mía - dolió de alguna forma hacer esa confesión. No podía frenar el sentimiento de culpa que le invadía - y cuando la vi...- inhaló profundo y soltó el aire - Simplemente lo supe. Era mía y la amé a pesar de todo - se mordió un segundo el labio inferior - Traté de negarlo porque primero quería estar seguro que realmente fuera mía, pero me robó el corazón en un instante - una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su apuesto rostro. Bajó la mirada al tiempo que ella la alzaba - Tal cual lo hiciste tú - sonrió más ampliamente y la besó una vez más en los labios con ternura

\- Siento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por eso - dijo Regina cerrando los ojos al sentir la frente de David contra la suya

\- No más de lo que yo lamento profundamente lo que tú tuviste que pasar ahí, encerrada y sola - argumentó con coraje una vez más

\- No estaba completamente sola - la reina volteó a ver a su lucecita - Ella estuvo conmigo y me emocionaba mucho ver mi vientre crecer, sentirla e imaginar cómo sería - relató con ilusión impregnada en la voz - pero al mismo tiempo moría de miedo y angustia al saber que me la iban a quitar - sintió que la garganta se le apretaba al decir eso.

Al escucharla, David maldijo mentalmente a su ex esposa y al hada azul una vez más. Le hervía la sangre en furia al saber que no sólo tuvieron a Regina encerrada estando embarazada, sino que además, durante todo ese tiempo, la estuvieron amenazando y atormentando con quitarle a la bebé cuando naciera

\- El único consuelo que tenía era que nuestro bebé estaría contigo - se acurrucó más contra él

\- Lo daría todo por volver el tiempo atrás y evitar que vivieras ese horrible momento - le besó la cabeza mientras la aferraba más entre sus brazos.

Regina asintió con la cabeza al escuchar las sinceras palabras de David y es que nada de lo sucedido era culpa de ellos, pero lo entendía a la perfección porque ella se sentía igual

\- Ya estamos juntos - le recordó la reina. Alzó de nuevo el rostro para besarle la mandíbula - Estoy en casa, contigo y mis dos hijos. No puedo pedir nada más - habló bajito pero sabiendo que él la estaba escuchando perfectamente

\- Tampoco yo - respondió y es que era verdad.

Sí, sentía mucha rabia y coraje porque lo que les tocó vivir, pero también era verdad que el hecho de estar juntos y con una princesita, que parecía estar despertando, le hacía querer olvidar y dejar todo eso atrás para poder vivir una vida plena y llena de felicidad junto a Regina, su pequeñita, Henry y Emma

\- Lucecita - la dulce voz de la reina hablándole a su hijita se dejó escuchar y David simplemente suspiró enamorado.

Ambos miraron con ojos llenos de amor a la bebé que se estiraba lo mejor que podía entre los brazos de su madre. Después bostezó y pareció volverse a quedar dormida sin más provocando una tierna sonrisa en sus padres

\- No te quiero contar todo lo que lloró estando con Snow - dijo el príncipe negando un poco con su cabeza al recordar - Era como si no la soportara - le contó con algo de extrañamiento en la voz

\- Digna hija mía. No podía ser de otra forma - habló muy orgullosa de su pequeñita mientras la miraba

\- Claro - rio un poco por el comentario.

De pronto tuvo la mirada consternada de Regina sobre él

\- ¿La lastimó? - preguntó preocupada y una cálida mano le estuvo acariciando la mejilla derecha de inmediato

\- No - aseguró - No fue maternal con ella, pero tampoco le hizo daño. Me estuvo llamando a mí para que le ayudara a cuidarla - se apresuró a decirle para tranquilizarla y estuvo satisfecho al verla asentir

\- Lo siento tanto, lucecita - se agachó un poco al tiempo que alzaba a su bebé para darle un besito en la pequeña frente

\- ¿Cómo la vamos a llamar? - preguntó el príncipe mirando a sus dos bellezas - Por más que suene lindo, no se puede llamar lucecita - argumentó divertido.

Regina soltó una suave risa al escucharlo porque tenía toda la razón. Lucecita era un apodo lindo, especial y muy significativo pero definitivamente no era un nombre para una hija suya

\- ¿Tienes alguno en mente? - le preguntó volteando a verle - La verdad es que pensé varias veces en el nombre, pero nunca me decidí - le contó y es que era un tanto complicado puesto que ni siquiera supo el sexo de su bebé

\- No - respondió y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda a la reina - Me siento un poco culpable porque nunca me detuve a pensar en el nombre - se sinceró.

Regina asintió a modo de entendimiento. Sabía por el par de arpías lo que hicieron para hacerle creer al príncipe que realmente tendría un hijo con la princesa.

Oh Dios, no podía esperar por cobrarles un poco de lo que les habían hecho.

Sin embargo, de momento lo más importante era el nombre de su pequeña lucecita que era además una princesa.

Se mordió brevemente el labio inferior pensando en los nombres que más le gustan de esa pequeña lista mental que tenía desde siempre y que se afinó durante el encierro. Miró con detenimiento la bella carita de su princesita y entonces lo supo

\- Charlotte - sonrió emocionada al llamarla así

\- Charlotte - repitió David y es que le encantó como se escuchó de la boca de su amada reina

\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó Regina, aunque estaba firme en que ese era el nombre perfecto para su lucecita

\- Me encanta - respondió el príncipe dejándole un beso largo y protector en la cabeza.

Emocionado, el príncipe dejó de abrazar a la reina para pedirle silenciosamente que le dejara sostener a su hijita. En cuanto la tuvo acunada en el brazo izquierdo, Regina se abrazó a él, así que la envolvió con el brazo derecho

\- Charlotte - Regina pronunció el nombre de su lucecita una vez más mientras le acariciaba una de las manitas.

Cerró los ojos abrazándose más al príncipe, permitiéndose disfrutar plenamente de estar con el hombre que amaba y su recién nacida hija, sabiendo también que su pequeño príncipe estaba en otra de las habitaciones.

Y es que al fin, después de tantos meses de angustia, sufrimiento y desesperación estaba en casa, con su familia.

Se sentía plena y llena de luz.

* * *

La mañana llegó y encontró a Snow paseándose por la celda en donde estaba encerrada desde el día anterior.

No durmió nada. Estuvo toda la noche tratando de llamar inútilmente a Azul quien nunca apareció.

Aun así, no intentó escapar, porque seguía firme y convencida que no había hecho nada malo. Hizo lo correcto, por David, por Emma y por la insoportable niña que la Reina Malvada había traído al mundo.

Deberían estar agradecidos con ella. Estuvo dispuesta a darle una buena vida lejos de la oscuridad de Regina. Se suponía que haría la buena acción de criarla como suya y no podía entender cómo es que Emma la estaba acusando de habérsela robado cuando lo único que hizo fue apartarla de todo mal y llevarla a casa, con ella y con David, que era el padre y quien por ser un héroe tenía todo el derecho sobre esa criatura antes que la Reina Malvada.

Ella no era la mala de esa historia y Azul estaba de acuerdo en ello.

Era Regina, como siempre…

El sonido de unas imponentes pisadas interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se acercó un poco a las rejas mirando hacia la entrada del pasillo, sintiendo cómo poco a poco la invadía una extraña sensación de terror que recordaba muy bien de sus días en el bosque encantado.

Contuvo el aliento al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal haciéndola estremecer

\- Regina… - susurró espantada.


	8. Chapter 8

Antes que nada, de todo corazón espero que ustedes y sus seres queridos se encuentren muy bien. Recordemos que, lamentablemente, seguimos en pandemia y que no hay que bajar la guardia. Manténganse a salvo y cuiden a los suyos. Por mi parte les mando un fuerte abrazo a la distancia.

Pasando ahora a lo que nos tiene aquí: Después de algunos meses (sí, lo sé) les traigo, no sólo la actualización, sino el final de esta pequeña historia. Pudiera haber contado muchas más cosas pero considero que es justo terminarla como fue planeada originalmente.

Muchas gracias a quienes han estado al pendiente de mis historias. Gracias a los que han dejado reviews, estrellitas y kudos. Les he estado leyendo a cada uno y lamento si en esta ocasión no he estado respondiendo a los comentarios como es mi costumbre. Entre la pandemia, el trabajo y algunas cosillas que han acaparado mi atención en este tiempo, mi inspiración decidió irse quién sabe a dónde, pero ha regresado, así que hay que aprovechar jeje.

Espero les guste y puedan perdonar cualquier error.

* * *

Snow contuvo el aliento y su instinto de supervivencia la incitó a retroceder con cada firme paso que la reina daba hacia ella.

No obstante, el mismo terror que la invadía la dejó congelada en su sitio con plena seguridad de que, frente a ella, tenía a la mismísima Reina Malvada. Le fue inevitable sentirse como tantas veces lo hizo en el bosque encantado. Asustada sí, pero decidida a no permitir que el mal y la oscuridad ganaran.

Así que alzó la cabeza y apretó las manos en puño a cada lado de su cuerpo en clara señal de desafío contra la Reina Malvada que ahora le miraba fijamente a través de la reja de la celda.

Podía ver la rabia reflejada en los ojos de su más grande enemiga. La mujer que se había empeñado tanto en destruir su final feliz al grado de meterse con David, con su príncipe encantador y amor verdadero.

Su vista se nubló por las lágrimas de coraje e impotencia. Abrió la boca para retarla, convencida que debía destruirla para acabar por siempre con el mal y la oscuridad que esa malvada mujer representaba, pero no lo consiguió. Toda palabra murió cuando algo apretó con fuerza su garganta y se vio precipitada hacia el frente.

Cerró los ojos esperando el duro golpe contra las rejas que nunca llegó. Quiso gritar por el susto que la situación le causó, pero fue incapaz de emitir sonido alguno.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar con terror a Regina quien le miraba enfurecida y mantenía la mano derecha en alto en un claro gesto de ser ella quien la tenía sujeta y le bloqueaba el libre paso del aire

\- ¿Sabes lo sencillo que sería terminar con tu insignificante existencia? - preguntó la reina mientras miraba fijamente a la princesa - Tan fácil como girar un poco mi mano - se acercó un poco más y alzó su mano libre - O tan simple como sacarte el corazón y aplastarlo - dijo al tiempo que cerraba la mano izquierda en un puño haciendo el ademán de lo dicho.

Podía ver el terror en la mirada de Snow y no se sorprendió de no sentir ni la más mínima empatía por la princesa. No había nada, ningún sentimiento bueno que quedara en ella hacia la que alguna vez fuera su más grande enemiga. No después de lo que le había hecho.

La princesa se vio libre de pronto y se aferró a los barrotes de la celda con fuerza, tosiendo ruidosamente mientras trataba de que el aire llegara a sus pulmones.

Regina arrugó la bella nariz en un gesto despectivo al ver lo poco fina y delicada que se veía Snow en ese momento. Decidió alejarse un par de pasos esperando a que se recuperara para hacerle saber a qué había ido ahí

\- Si me matas… - le tembló la voz al hablar, pero no pudo continuar porque una risa exagerada y con toques burlescos la interrumpió

\- Ay por favor, Snow. ¿De verdad piensas que estoy aquí para eso? - preguntó ligeramente divertida, negando un poco con la cabeza.

El cambio en el rostro de la princesa fue inmediato. Su expresión se volvió sorpresiva y algo dubitativa en clara señal de tener miedo y de no saber qué pasaría

\- Contrario a lo que piensas - prosiguió la reina - el ver tu corazón clavado en una estaca dejó de ser mi más grande sueño desde hace mucho tiempo - aclaró - Además, ciertamente eres tan patética que no merece la pena matarte - habló con fastidio esta vez porque en verdad no le nacía a pesar de que tenía razones de más para hacerlo.

El rostro de la otra cambió a uno de total preocupación y confusión

\- ¿Q-qué vas a hacer conmigo? - titubeó al preguntar y Regina soltó una suave risa

\- Estás asustada - afirmó con superioridad.

No podía negar que le causaba satisfacción ver a Snow así y podría pasarse mucho más tiempo torturando a la idiota princesa, pero quería acabar con todo eso lo más pronto posible

\- Si yo fuera tú, también lo estaría - habló con serenidad viendo a la otra mover la cabeza negando con prisa, como si no quisiera aceptar que, de una u otra forma, estaba a merced de Regina

\- No lo vas a conseguir - miró a su enemiga con ojos cargados de lágrimas - No vas a ganar - la reina soltó un suspiro cansino mientras cerraba los ojos - Los seres llenos de oscuridad como tú no pueden ganar. ¡Eres una villa… - nuevamente fue interrumpida, esta vez por la fuerte e imponente voz de Regina

\- ¡Silencio! - exclamó - Créeme, Snow. Estoy muy cansada de ti ¡y de todas tus malditas estupideces! - habló molesta denotando su hartazgo con claridad

\- Yo también estoy cansada de ti - las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro y no se molestó en limpiarlas - De que arruines mi vida, de que te estés robando mi final feliz - sollozó llevando las manos a su rostro para cubrirlo

\- No te estoy robando nada. Todo esto lo provocaste tú sola - no estaba conmovida en lo absoluto por el llanto de la princesa

\- ¡Sí! - descubrió su lloroso rostro - Te robaste a David, a mi nieto y te atreviste a engendrar a esa niña ¡que debí tener yo y no tú! - le gritó con coraje

\- ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a mencionar a mi hija! - habló furiosa y entonces se dio cuenta que ahora sí tenía a Snow contra los barrotes de la celda. Se sorprendió un poco porque no fue precisamente que invocara su magia. Al menos no de forma consciente - No volverás a verla ni a saber nada de ella jamás. ¿Oíste? - le advirtió antes de decir nada más porque sobre su cadáver su pequeña lucecita iba a estar de nuevo cerca de esa despreciable mujer.

Snow fue incapaz de hablar, estaba aterrorizada y le dolía el cuerpo de estar contra los duros y fríos barrotes de la celda

\- Me acusas de ser una villana y de tener oscuridad, pero ¿qué me dices de ti? - se acercó un poco - ¿Crees que sigues siendo pura, buena y bondadosa después de lo has hecho? - preguntó arrugando un poco el entrecejo - Te recuerdo que tu corazón ya tenía oscuridad desde hace tiempo atrás. ¿No quieres saber cómo está ahora? - alargó la mano con sutil dirección al pecho de la princesa

\- ¡Noooo! - lloró Snow con total desesperación. Le asustaba mucho pensar que fuera verdad lo que Regina decía

\- Ya deja de preocuparte. Te dije que no te voy a matar ni te voy a torturar. Al menos no más de lo que estoy haciendo - se rió poquito, pero no cedió en liberar a la princesa - Voy a hacer contigo lo mismo que hiciste tú conmigo en el bosque - habló con calma para que la otra se tranquilizara y escuchara - Para que estemos a mano - le dedicó una breve sonrisa nada sincera - Voy a condenarte al exilio, Snow White - sentenció y entonces sí la liberó viendo como caía estrepitosamente al suelo del lugar

\- No - se apresuró a decir mientras se agarraba con fuerza a los barrotes de la celda de nueva cuenta y se levantaba - Tú no puedes hacer eso - habló con desesperación porque sabía lo que eso significaba

\- Oh, pero claro que puedo hacerlo, querida - soltó una suave risa al hablar - Esta es mi ciudad y te quiero fuera de aquí - fue perceptible la rabia en su voz

\- No - repitió - Es mi pueblo y no puedes separarme de mi hija, de mi nieto, de David que sabes bien es mi amor verdadero - los ojos se le iban inundando de nuevo conforme hablaba

\- En eso hubieras pensado antes de hacer lo que hiciste, Snow - le recordó la reina - Debiste ser más inteligente y saber que cuanto interfieres en mi camino las cosas terminan muy mal. Cruzaste un límite, te metiste no solo conmigo, sino con MI amor verdadero - recalcó esas palabras para recordarle una vez más que David ya no tenía nada que ver con ella - y con mis hijos - habló con rencor, no lo podía evitar - Y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar, y tampoco lo voy a dejar pasar - estrechó un poco los ojos al hablar

\- Emma no lo va a permitir - sorbió la nariz muy segura de lo que decía

\- Tu hija está de acuerdo con esta decisión. De hecho, piensa que es lo mejor para ti - le contó

\- Eso no puede ser verdad - apretó las manos en puños - Estás mintiendo - le miró con reproche

\- ¿Lo estoy? - preguntó Regina con seriedad - Te recuerdo que fue ella misma quien te arrestó y te trajo hasta aquí - alzó una de sus cejas hablando con altivez

\- No, eso no puede ser cierto - siguió en negación - Tú no tienes el derecho a separarme de Emma y de Henry - arremetió con molestia

\- Escúchame bien, Snow. Tu hija puede hacer lo que le venga en gana respecto a ti, pero a mi hijo, no vas a volverlo a ver mientras sea menor de edad - le informó - Cuando cumpla la mayoría, él decidirá si quiere volver a verte o no, pero francamente dudo mucho que eso suceda - espetó con desprecio y acto seguido las dos se vieron envueltas en una nube de humo blanco que la reina invocó.

* * *

Aparecieron en el límite de la ciudad justo en medio del estrecho camino de asfalto. De inmediato Snow se dio cuenta que todo Storybrooke estaba ahí presente, mirándole con reproche y de forma acusatoria haciéndole ver que sabían perfectamente lo que había hecho.

A un lado, estaba Emma junto a su escarabajo amarillo y enseguida de ella, estaban David y Azul, a quien las hadas habían despojado de título, alas y varita

\- No estarás sola. Aquí tu buena amiga alada te hará compañía en la tierra sin magia donde ambas podrán vivir como mejor les plazca muy lejos de nosotros - dijo Regina mientras caminaba hacia el príncipe quien le estaba esperando con ansia

\- Regina - Azul la llamó con algo de súplica en cuanto la vio acercarse hacia donde estaban ella y a David - ¿Qué vamos a hacer allá afuera? Todo lo que conocemos está aquí - trató de abogar por sí misma y por la tonta princesa a quien ahora reconocía jamás debió acceder a ayudar - Siento mucho lo que pasó, lo que hicimos - aclaró - pero debes enten… -

\- Una palabra más y no respondo - advirtió la reina silenciando a la que fuera alguna vez el hada suprema

\- Suban - indicó la sheriff tomando a su madre del brazo izquierdo mientras la guiaba hacia al coche

\- Emma, por favor - la princesa se dirigió a su hija - No puedes permitir que Regina haga esto - forcejeó con ella logrando soltarse. La tomó de ambos brazos y le miró con súplica - ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Nos quiere separar de nuevo! - habló exaltada porque la desesperación la superaba

\- Regina, David, yo y el pueblo aquí presente estamos de acuerdo en que es lo mejor para ti y para todos - le dijo al tiempo que tomaba a la princesa de ambos brazos también

\- ¿Qué? No Emma, entiende. Se quiere quedar con tu padre, separarnos a nosotras de nuevo y ha dicho que no me dejará ver a Henry - dijo con tono histérico y vio a su hija asentir confirmando que estaba enterada - Es tu hijo. Ella no tiene por qué decidir - alegó enojada porque no podía creer que Emma estuviera de acuerdo

\- Sí, es mi hijo - le dio la razón - Pero Regina es su madre y yo la apoyo en lo que decida - le dijo a modo de aclaración para que ya dejara de lado el absurdo y estúpido tema de que la reina no era la madre de Henry

\- Es hora de que se vayan - dijo el príncipe haciendo el asiento del escarabajo hacia adelante para que Azul entrara.

La sheriff avanzó de nuevo con Snow para hacer lo mismo que su padre mientras Regina sólo se limitaba a observar atentamente la escena

\- ¡No! - se resistió - Emma, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo Regina? - volteó a ver a la reina y después regresó la mirada a su hija - Ella te tiene bajo un hechizo, ¿verdad? - preguntó desesperada

\- Sube ya a ese maldito auto - dijo Granny mientras le apuntaba con su ballesta a la cabeza de la princesa quien le miró entre espantada e indignada

\- ¿Qué esperabas después de lo que hiciste? ¿Que las dejáramos vivir entre nosotros como si nada? - preguntó David con evidente molestia.

\- No, yo… - trató de defenderse, pero de pronto ya no fue capaz de decir nada más.

Abrió los ojos grandes por la sorpresa y de inmediato buscó a Regina con la mirada quien le miraba un tanto divertida

\- Es un simple hechizo para ya no tener que escuchar tus estupideces - le dijo a la princesa cuando la sheriff también le miró como preguntándole qué hacía - Podrás hablar de nuevo cuando crucen la línea - explicó con naturalidad.

David, Granny y Emma asintieron en señal de aprobación porque ellos también ya no querían escucharla y no había nada que Snow pudiera decir para cambiar algo

\- Agradezcan que no estarán tras las rejas - comentó la rubia mientras se aseguraba que la princesa se subiera al escarabajo - porque en este mundo sin magia, mi mundo - aclaró - lo que hicieron se paga con bastantes años de cárcel - dijo mientras empujaba un poco la puerta que azotó al cerrarse casi en el rostro de su madre.

Después se volvió hacia los otros tres

\- Me reportare tan pronto como lleguemos y las instale - informó

\- Ten cuidado - dijo David dedicándole una paternal y un tanto triste sonrisa porque no podía evitar sentir pena por su hija ante tal situación, pero estaba feliz y agradecido con ella por aceptar que eso era lo mejor

\- Buen viaje - Regina asintió con una pequeña sonrisa al hablar.

Se dio la vuelta y se subió a su fiel escarabajo amarillo donde llevaba a las culpables de tanto dolor y angustia en los últimos meses

\- ¿A dónde nos llevas? - preguntó Azul con evidente ansiedad porque el no tener su varita ni sus alas la hacían sentir completamente vulnerable y expuesta

\- A New York - respondió la rubia poniendo en marcha su auto - Vivirán en el apartamento que era de Neal y él estará pendiente de ustedes. Cuidando que no se les ocurra hacer otra estupidez - terminó de decir al momento de cruzar el límite de Storybooke.

* * *

En cuanto eso sucedió Regina, David y Granny aparecieron frente a la casa del difunto Gold y sin demorar caminaron dentro del terreno.

Llegaron a la puerta y fue la reina quien entró primero con algo de prisa porque ahí, bajo el cuidado de Belle y Ruby, estaban su lucecita y su pequeño príncipe.

A pesar de que, por obvias razones, el separarse de ellos, sobre todo de Charlotte, era algo que no hubiese querido hacer, decidió que fuera así porque, tal cual se lo dijo a Snow, no iba a permitir que volviera a estar cerca de sus hijos, sin mencionar que, de verdad, Henry no quería ver ni saber nada de la princesa por el momento.

En cuanto los vieron llegar Henry y Ruby dejaron los controles de videojuego abandonando la partida que tenían

\- ¿Cómo les fue? - preguntó la joven lobo mientras se acercaba a ellos

\- Muy bien - respondió David

\- No volveremos a ver a esas mujeres nunca más - dijo Granny muy confiada y feliz

La reina tomó a su bebé de los brazos de su secretaria

\- Ya estoy aquí, lucecita - susurró Regina y dejó un beso en la pequeña frente de su hija

\- Me alegro, porque yo no quiero saber nada de esas dos - habló Henry acercándose a su madre quien le dejó un beso en la frente al igual que a su hermanita

\- Gracias por cuidar de ellos - el príncipe les sonrió agradecido a ambas mujeres que aceptaron ayudarles sin titubeo alguno

\- Es hora de ir a casa - dijo Regina mirando a su novio y a su hijo

\- Ese juego no se va a quedar así, ¿eh, Henry? ¡Quiero la revancha! - Ruby le apuntó con el dedo al adolescente

\- ¡Oh! Ten por seguro que volveré - el aludido exclamó con entusiasmo haciendo reír a los adultos.

Regina invocó su magia y los cuatro desaparecieron en una nube de humo blanco.

* * *

Aparecieron en la sala de la Mansión Mills

\- Comenzaré a preparar la comida. Ustedes vayan a descansar - le dijo David a Regina

\- Yo te ayudo - se ofreció Henry y corrió hacia la cocina

\- La acostaré en la cama y vendré a ayudarles - dijo la reina mirando a su preciosa lucecita que seguía tranquila y profundamente dormida

\- De ninguna manera - debatió el príncipe tomándola con delicadeza de los brazos y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cuando los bellos ojos chocolate le vieron fijamente.

Llevó su mano derecha hasta la mejilla izquierda de Regina quien cerró los ojos ante la tierna caricia que le propició

\- Siento que estoy soñando - susurró David con la voz afectada por la mezcla de emociones - Y tengo terror de despertar y no estés - confesó para luego besar con devoción los tersos labios de la mujer que tanto amaba

\- No es un sueño - susurró la reina sobre los labios del príncipe en cuanto el beso cesó. Abrió los ojos y sonrió porque él seguía con los ojos cerrados - Estoy aquí. Estamos aquí - aclaró para incluir a su lucecita.

Tal cual decía él parecía un sueño, que ese día en el que se enteró que estaba embarazada, fuera el mismo en el que les separaron sin que David pudiera saber y que todo ese tiempo en que la estuvo buscando a ella, lo hizo sin imaginar que encontraría algo más.

Lo vio asentir y abrir los ojos para luego acariciar la cabecita de Charlotte que suspiró entre sueños que ambos padres esperaban fueran dulces.

Regina sintió una mano detrás de su cuello, tomándola de la nuca y después la frente del príncipe contra la suya

\- Las amo con todo lo que soy - le dijo y volvió a capturar los labios de la reina en un beso intenso que fue un poco arrebatado.

Fue correspondido por Regina de la misma forma y fue ella misma quien decidió terminarlo porque el deseo comenzó a sentirse entre sus piernas

\- Te quedas a vivir aquí desde hoy - habló ligeramente jadeante y con una bella sonrisa sugestiva en los labios

\- Lo que tú quieras hermosa luz de mi vida - respondió un sonriente David que intentó besarla de nuevo, pero Regina no se lo permitió

\- Basta - se rio y la emoción fue perceptible en su voz

\- Me muero por hacerte el amor - el príncipe la tomó con ambas manos del rostro, pero se limitó a besarle la frente

\- También yo - respondió Regina y se libró de los brazos de su novio para comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras con él siguiéndole - Pero debemos dejarlo para cuando los niños están durmiendo - especificó

\- Como usted ordene, Majestad - hizo una reverencia que logró hacerla reír.

Regina se encaminó hasta su habitación que ahora compartiría con David mientras él, lo hacía hacia la cocina.

Y ninguno lo iba a decir porque sabían era una exageración, pero la verdad era que, después de lo ocurrido, para los dos era intolerable estar separados.

* * *

A partir de ese momento la verdadera paz comenzó a reinar en Storybrooke bajo el mandato de Regina quien desde luego había regresado a su puesto como alcaldesa de la ciudad.

Tinkerbell recuperó su posición como hada y le fueron devueltas su varita y alas. Sin embargo, el hada verde no se quedó a vivir en el convento. Se quedó en el Jolly Roger con Killian, la única persona que creyó en ella sin titubeo alguno y quien, además, había logrado ganarse su corazón y todo su amor.

Belle y Ruby vivían ahora en la casa de Gold, igual de felices y enamoradas como desde el primer día en que se dieron cuenta que se amaban. Todos los días Granny iba a visitarlas y, al menos una vez por semana, Henry iba a jugar videojuegos con la joven lobo y a veces, Emma y August se les unían.

Por otro lado, la vida en la Mansión era un hermoso sueño. Uno mucho más bello del que Regina alguna vez imaginó podría llegar a vivir.

Era verdaderamente feliz con esa vida junto a David, Henry y su lucecita con los que tenía hermosos días llenos de luz y felicidad. Amaba cada segundo al lado de ellos, se sentía plena con el príncipe como su pareja y siendo la madre de un adolescente y una pequeña bebé que demandaba cada segundo de su tiempo.

Amaba cada desvelo, cambio de pañal, llanto, reniego, sonrisas y alegría que además le recordaban los bellos momentos que pasó con Henry cuando era un bebé como su pequeña lucecita.

La pequeña Charlotte era ya una preciosa, sonriente, consentida y feliz bebé de ocho meses. Era muy tranquila por lo general, pero cuando se molestaba dejaba entrever que tenía el carácter muy similar al de su madre. Tanto así, que David bromeaba con que cualquier día lograría invocar una bolita de fuego y desde luego se ganaba una mirada asesina por parte de su novia.

Y claro que la reina y el príncipe, quien había regresado a su puesto de sheriff de la ciudad, no dejaban pasar ni la más mínima oportunidad para hacer el amor donde se pudiera y es que, con dos niños en casa y el trabajo de ambos, era a veces un poquito complicado, pero de igual forma se las ingeniaban.

La magia de Regina era de mucha, mucha ayuda.

* * *

Era una tranquila y bella tarde en la pequeña ciudad de Storybrooke que había vuelto a ser pacífica y alegre.

Emma, acompañada de August, tocó el timbre de la mansión. No tuvieron que aguardar mucho para que la puerta se abriera revelando la ansiosa figura de David quien les sonrió emocionado al verlos

\- Pasen - les invitó sin demora y ellos hicieron lo indicado

\- ¡Hola ma! - saludó Henry yendo a abrazar a la sheriff quien le despeinó un poco al terminar el abrazo

\- Señorita Swan - Regina estaba en el vestíbulo de la casa con Charlotte en brazos. Le habló casi con tono de advertencia.

La pequeñita balbuceaba su propio idioma mientras se entretenía con uno de los aretes que portaba su madre

\- Sí, sí - dijo Emma mientras extendía los brazos para tomar a su hermanita - Prometo cuidarla con mi vida - le sonrió a la pequeña que le sonrió igual y le dio una palmada en pleno rostro con la manita - ¡Ay! - se quejó la rubia

\- Pórtate bien, lucecita - Regina besó la pequeña y regordeta mejilla de su bebé

\- Que les vaya bien - les dijo August viendo como el príncipe tomaba la mano de la reina quien parecía renuente a caminar con él y no le despegaba la vista a la bebé que ahora reía a carcajadas con las caras graciosas que le hacía Emma

\- Volvemos pronto, Henry - se despidió de su hijo quien parecía impaciente porque se fueran

\- Estará bien - aseguró David cerrando la puerta de la Mansión tras ellos

\- Es que… - trató de debatir, pero ella misma se detuvo de seguir. Suspiró rindiéndose mientras cerraba los ojos auto convenciendo de que, efectivamente, todo estaría bien y que debía aprender a dejar a su lucecita de vez en cuando. Algo que le resultaba verdaderamente difícil y entendible después de lo sucedido

\- Serán sólo unas horas. Lo prometo - la tomó del mentón con la mano derecha para alzarle el rostro mientras la abrazaba por la estrecha cintura con la izquierda.

La reina asintió moviendo apenas su cabeza de arriba a abajo

\- Más te vale que valga la pena, encantador - le alzó una ceja con altivez y después se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia la camioneta de David que estaba estacionada en la acera.

El príncipe se limitó a seguirla y asegurarse de abrirle la puerta para que subiera.

* * *

Llegaron al mismo lugar en el bosque en el que habían hecho el amor por primera vez. Ese acogedor sitio donde, después de robarse Regina aquella tarde, la había llevado para una romántica cena que terminó en la noche más maravillosa de toda su vida.

No fue una sorpresa, la reina sabía perfectamente que iban a ese lugar y sólo sonrió al ver que todo estaba justo como aquel día.

Bajaron de la camioneta y se acercaron al lugar

\- ¿Granny te preparó la cena otra vez? - preguntó mientras se sostenía de los hombros de su novio quien ya se había agachado y le ayudaba a quitarse las negras zapatillas

\- No cenaremos - aclaró David poniéndose de pie para envolverla entre sus brazos por la estrecha cintura. La alzó un poquito para dejarla sobre la mullida manta y proceder a quitarse sus propios zapatos

\- Oh, ya entiendo - aseguró Regina con una divertida expresión en el bello rostro.

El príncipe tomó aire profundamente, listo para hacer aquello que llevaba más de un año aguardando por hacer, pero las delicadas manos jalando su rostro y los perfectos labios contra los suyos se lo impidieron.

La lengua de la reina demandó entrada a su boca y David se lo concedió mientras la envolvía entre sus fuertes brazos.

Comenzó a retroceder llevándolo junto con ella hasta que su espalda hizo contacto con uno de los troncos de los árboles que rodeaban el pequeño y acogedor lugar.

Se siguieron besando, devorándose con fiereza el uno al otro haciendo evidente el deseo que les recorría el cuerpo

\- Te quiero aquí y ahora - jadeó Regina mientras le besaba el cuello y con las manos comenzaba a abrirle los pantalones. El príncipe se limitó a disfrutar de los apasionados besos que estaba recibiendo en el cuello

\- Oh, majestad - gimió cuando la suave mano hizo contacto con su ardiente y pulsante miembro

\- Me calienta que siempre estés duro para mí - dijo mientras le besaba la barbilla y sentía las grandes manos apretarle las nalgas haciéndola gemir.

Se besaron de nuevo y esta vez la reina jaló la camisa que David portaba para abrirla y dejar el musculoso pecho al descubierto. Le acarició un poco, después se desprendió de los labios del príncipe para descender con elegancia hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron contra la suave manta y el erecto miembro estuvo frente a ella

\- Este no era mi plan - dijo David con la voz cargada de deseo y manos recargadas contra el tronco del árbol

\- El mío sí - afirmó Regina dándole una pequeña lamida a la cabeza del miembro del príncipe quien se estremeció ante la acción - ¿Alguna objeción? - preguntó con aparente inocencia mientras le miraba fijamente

\- Ningu-¡naa!- gimió cerrando los ojos de golpe cuando la reina se introdujo su erección en la boca y oh, era casi como tocar el cielo. Regina le chupaba divinamente.

Podía sentir la lengua esmerándose en acariciar su longitud con cada ir y venir de la ardiente boca. Pero nada se comparaba con sentirla tragar con su miembro enterrado en la garganta. Pero justo cuando sintió la incontenible necesidad de moverse, la boca de la reina abandonó su miembro y antes de reaccionar, Regina ya le estaba besando en los labios de nuevo.

La aprisionó entre su cuerpo y el árbol tras ellos, besándola con pasión y fiereza, reclamando con su lengua cada rincón de esa preciosa y divina boca que segundos antes le había estado dando placer en el miembro.

Las delicadas manos le acariciaban el rostro, cuello, cabello, hombros, todo aquello que estuviera a su alcance mientras David se esmeraba en devorarla con ese beso.

Hasta que sintió que no podría más. Su miembro palpitaba y daba tirones dejando escapar algo de líquido preseminal amenazando con hacerlo explotar ahí mismo. No le podían culpar, la reina le había dejado muy encaminado hacia el orgasmo y la forma en que correspondía a su beso más las exquisitas caricias que estaba recibiendo, le hacían acercarse cada vez más hacia la cúspide del placer.

La tomó de los hombros y la giró con rapidez atacando el fino cuello sin demora, sintiendo la cabeza de Regina recargarse en su propio hombro, soltar un bello gemido y empujar ese divino trasero de infarto contra su hinchada erección, estimulándole

\- David - gimió con ardor el nombre de su amado príncipe.

Tenía la cabeza echada atrás, recargada en uno de los musculosos hombros y se apoyaba en el tronco del árbol con ambas manos de donde conseguía el apoyo necesario para poder empujarse contra él, buscando provocarlo para intensificar mucho más ese erótico e íntimo momento.

Las grandes manos la envolvieron por la cintura y la hicieron detenerse

\- Como sigas no alcanzaré a estar dentro de ti cuando termine - le siseó al oído consiguiendo que Regina sintiera su piel erizarse con el tibio aliento y la ronca voz.

Desató el lazo negro que adornaba el inicio de la espalda de la reina para luego tomar el cierre del entallado vestido azul. Lo bajó a un ritmo lento pero constante, descubriendo poco a poco la bella figura de su amaba por detrás hasta dejarlo completamente abierto.

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en el apuesto rostro cuando se dio cuenta de un excitante detalle

\- Esto es trampa - le acusó el sheriff al ver que Regina no llevaba ropa interior.

Pegó sus labios al cuello de la reina mientras le rodeaba la estrecha cintura con el brazo izquierdo por debajo de la azul tela y la derecha, la usó para internarla entre los muslos ligeramente abiertos

\- Jodeeerrrr - gimió guturalmente contra la suave piel cuando sintió la humedad en sus dedos al acariciar la intimidad de la alcaldesa que en ese momento soltaba también un exquisito gemido - Esperabas que esto pasara - afirmó el príncipe sin dejar de acariciar al tiempo que subía la mano izquierda hasta los senos de la reina encontrándose con los erguidos pezones

\- No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Estamos sin los niños - jadeó al hablar buscando con ello provocarlo aún más aunque sabía que lo tenía, que bajo ninguna circunstancia David iba a desistir de tener sexo, pero era sumamente excitante verlo enloquecer de deseo por ella - ¡Ah! - un pequeño grito sorpresivo abandono sus labios cuando fue penetrada de un solo empujón por uno de los grandes dedos que comenzó a moverse en su interior sin esperar, estimulándola con precisión mientras los dedos de la mano izquierda jugaban con uno de sus pezones

\- Quisiera hacerte llegar así - le habló al oído de nuevo y movió su dedo con un poco más de fuerza ganándose un gemido más alto - Pero no aguanto más - sacó el dedo llevando la mano derecha hasta su miembro y de inmediato lo colocó contra la ardiente entrada.

Regina se inclinó un poco haciendo la cadera y el trasero hacia atrás, ansiosa por tenerlo dentro. Cerró los ojos, frunció ligeramente el ceño y soltó un suave gemidito cuando comenzó a entrar en ella sin prisa, pero sin pausa. Y es que estaba tan mojada que se deslizaba con gran facilidad.

Hasta que estuvieron completamente unidos, el príncipe con todo su miembro enterrado en la intimidad de la reina que ahora trataba de empezar a moverse, pero las fuertes manos la aferraron por las caderas impidiéndole hacerlo

\- Sólo dame un segundo - pidió David tratando de aguantarse las ganas de follarse sin freno alguno a Regina - No me quiero venir tan pronto - le besó ardorosamente el hombro derecho y al escucharla reír por sus palabras, él sonrió.

Nada le hacía sentirse más feliz y dichoso que verla a ella feliz.

La sintió apretarse con fuerza a su alrededor un par de veces y eso le convenció de moverse. Salió y se empujó dentro con firmeza causando un pequeño sobresalto en ella que la obligó a regresar a su posición inicial. Inclinada y bien apoyada con las manos en el tronco del árbol facilitando de esa forma el acto

\- Mmhhh, sí David - jadeó la reina sintiendo el delicioso vaivén del exquisito miembro del príncipe en su interior.

Oírla le hizo aumentar la velocidad de forma casi inconsciente y es que escucharla ser vocal durante el sexo le enardecía de loco deseo y pasión por ella, por su amor verdadero, por su bella y sensual reina, por la hermosa luz que iluminaba su vida.

Llevó ambas manos hasta los pechos de Regina y les aferró permitiendo que ella se empujara contra él sincronizando sus movimientos.

La reina se irguió manteniendo la espalda un tanto arqueada y se aferró de los rubios cabellos del príncipe con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha se agarraba con fuerza a la camisa abierta

\- Oh, Dios - gimió muy alto cuando una de las manos de David viajó hasta su clítoris y le comenzó a estimular haciéndola llegar al instante

\- ¡Ah, ah, ahhh! - el príncipe le siguió sin demora, derramándose muy dentro de su amor verdadero.

Le acarició las caderas con ambas manos mientras la sentía disfrutar del orgasmo hasta que todo cesó

\- Te amo - besó el cuello de Regina cariñosamente al tiempo que salía de ella.

Se dio la vuelta en cuanto le escuchó y le abrazó por el cuello para besarlo con todo el amor que sentía por él. Por el hombre que la hacía inmensamente feliz, que había hecho que la segunda oportunidad que se dio de amar valiera la pena y no se arrepentía ni un solo instante de haberle elegido.

Y es que nunca imaginó que en el príncipe encantador llegaría a encontrar el amor verdadero.

David le demostraba que la amaba en cada paso que daban juntos en la feliz vida que ahora compartían. Nada la llenaba más de felicidad que vivir a su lado y tener una familia con él.

El sheriff le terminó de quitar el vestido que seguía sostenido en el cuerpo de Regina por los brazos y de inmediato ella se deshizo de la de él camisa por completo, bajando luego las manos para deshacerse de los pantalones y la ropa interior. David entendió el mensaje y se terminó de sacar las prendas dejándolas relativamente cerca.

Fue ahora él quien se hincó frente a ella colocando sus grandes manos en la estrecha cintura. La volteó a ver y la reina le sonrió de medio lado. Sosteniéndole la mirada acercó su boca al ombligo de su amada y metió la lengua ahí haciéndola estremecer. Después recorrió con sus labios la suave piel con dirección hacia el sur llegando hasta el inicio de la intimidad de Regina.

Llevó entonces sus manos hasta ahí abriendo un poco para tener acceso al hinchado clítoris del que se prendió sin más, chupando y lamiendo a su antojo. Sintió las delicadas manos en su cabello y abrió los ojos para verla de nuevo encontrándose con que la reina tenía el rostro hacia arriba.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que David era tan bueno dando placer con la boca habría aceptado tener sexo con él mucho antes de lo que esperó para hacerlo. Las piernas le comenzaron a temblar interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, haciéndole consciente de esa electrizante y placentera sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos de pronto cuando fue penetrada por dos dedos que de inmediato estuvieron saliendo y entrando de ella acercándose cada vez más y más al orgasmo. Pensó brevemente que prefería terminar con él dentro, pero el príncipe conocía su cuerpo tan bien que la hizo llegar en ese momento.

La bella figura de Regina se agitó presa del orgasmo y el sheriff se levantó rápidamente para envolverla entre sus brazos y sostenerla para que no fuera a caer.

La reina se aferró a él mientras disfrutaba del placer que le seguía recorriendo. Tenía el rostro enterrado en el pecho del príncipe. Sintió un beso en la sien derecha al tiempo que una mano húmeda acariciaba su espalda baja y bajaba de pronto hasta sus nalgas.

Inhaló profundo y después exhaló audiblemente haciéndole saber con ello a David que estaba contenta, a gusto y sobre todo satisfecha

\- Tu plan me gustó - aseguró el príncipe acariciando el negro cabello de la reina

\- No he terminado aún - respondió Regina dejando la comodidad en la que estaba envuelta para besar los labios de su sheriff

\- ¿Qué más tiene para mí, Majestad? - preguntó besándole con ternura la nariz, ganándose con ello una bella sonrisa que hacía saltar a su corazón de emoción.

Por respuesta, la reina puso sus manos en los fuertes hombros y le empujó hacia abajo, indicando con ello lo que quería. Él se dejó llevar, no puso objeción, jamás le pondría una a Regina. Ella era su todo y era incapaz de negarle algo

\- Recuéstate - solicitó la alcaldesa de forma sugestiva. Se subió sobre él en cuatro puntos y le besó de nueva cuenta - Te amo, ¿sabes? - le preguntó de una linda y tierna forma a lo que David asintió con una sonrisa enamorada

\- Sí - respondió besándola con dulzura - Sabes que también te amo - le acarició los muslos y la volvió a besar sintiéndola asentir en medio del beso

\- Lo sé - confirmó Regina bajando un poco sus caderas para comenzar a frotar su caliente intimidad en el semi erecto miembro del príncipe y se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba fijamente el apuesto rostro - ¡Ah! - soltó un gritito sorpresivo cuando recibió una certera nalgada y se movió con un poco más de ímpetu mostrando con ello que le había gustado por lo que fue compensada con algunas más.

Algo que no paró hasta que el miembro de David estuvo muy duro de nuevo

\- Belleza - le llamó al tiempo que se sentaba haciendo que ella se colocara sobre su regazo

\- Dentro, te necesito dentro - le urgió la reina alzándose un poco para poder tomar el caliente y grueso mástil del príncipe.

Se abrazó con fuerza a él cuando lo tuvo dentro por completo, disfrutando de estar unida a su amor verdadero. Sintiéndose inmensamente feliz por la vida que llevaba juntos, sabiendo que el futuro que les aguardaba sería prometedor y hermoso. No tenía duda de ello.

Y entonces, sucedió. Los dos hablaron al unísono para llevar a cabo el plan de cada uno y se dejaron sin palabras por unos segundos

\- Estoy embarazada - confesó la reina de pronto

\- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? - preguntó David al mismo tiempo que ella.

Se separaron de inmediato para mirarse. Los dos totalmente sorprendidos por lo dicho por el otro y sin saber qué decir

\- ¿E-embara…?, ¿de verdad? - el príncipe fue el primero en romper el silencio siendo incapaz de expresarse bien ante la noticia y pudo ver con claridad cómo los bellos ojos color chocolate se llenaron de lágrimas mientras ella asentía confirmando lo que acaba de decir - Oh, hermosa luz de mi vida - la tomó del rostro con ambas manos y la besó repetidas veces para luego envolverla entre sus brazos de nuevo - Te amo, te amo tanto - su voz se quebró un poco por la emoción - ¿Cuándo supiste? - preguntó tomándola de los hombros para hacerla algo hacia atrás y poderla mirar

\- Esta mañana - le sonrió y soltó un suspiro viendo cómo David se extrañaba

\- Pero, no has tenido malestares, ¿o sí? - preguntó preocupado al pensar en la posibilidad de no haberse dado cuenta

\- Ninguno - respondió - Me he sentido muy bien. Lo único fue la ausencia de mi periodo - le contó mientras le acariciaba el pecho y el cuello

\- No lo puedo creer - dijo sonriendo - Pensé que te sorprendería trayéndote aquí otra vez para pedirte matrimonio y el sorprendido he sido yo - alargó la mano para agarrar sus pantalones y sacar el bello anillo que Emma le ayudó a conseguir en New York en una de sus escasas visitas a Snow y Azul.

Se lo mostró a Regina quien miró la fina y delicada joya de oro que tenía cinco diamantes pequeños en forma de V simulando sutilmente una corona

\- Es muy bello - dijo la reina mirando conmovida a su novio - No era necesario - le sonrió tomando el anillo con sus manos para verlo mejor.

Era una hermosa joya en verdad y amaba los detalles de la misma

\- Te mereces todo lo bueno del mundo, Regina - David agarró el anillo y lo colocó en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la reina - Y yo quiero estar ahí para amarte, acompañarte y apoyarte en todo lo que hagas. Siempre - entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y se besaron.

La mano libre de la reina en la nuca del príncipe mientras el beso se intensificaba y la misma emoción, de saber que esperaban un hijo y que se acababan de comprometer les hizo seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

Fue Regina quien empezó a mecerse sobre el regazo de David y sin perder el tiempo inició el acto de penetración moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo por la gruesa longitud del príncipe quien había comenzado a jadear. Entonces él atacó su cuello por lo que la reina hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso y ella apretó los rubios cabellos entre sus dedos.

El momento era único y maravilloso. Se estaban entregando el uno al otro en ese mismo lugar como aquella hermosa primera vez, con la inmensidad del bosque como su único testigo.

Aunque ninguno de los dos se enteró jamás que la vez anterior no estuvieron realmente solos.

Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos iban en aumento y estaban muy, muy cerca del orgasmo cuando David reparó en un pequeño pero significativo detalle

\- Mi amor - le llamó y Regina pegó su frente con la de él, con dientes apretados sin dejar de moverse - No me respondiste s-si - jadeó un poco - te quieres casar conmigo - cerró los ojos presa del placer

\- Sí - respondió jadeante - ¡Sí! - exclamó cuando él se empujó con algo de fuerza dentro de ella, golpeando con precisión ese punto especial en su interior - ¡Sí quiero ser tu esposa-ah. Aaahhh! - gritó cuando alcanzó el orgasmo.

Todo su cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza contra el de David que en ese momento gruñía mientras se derramaba dentro de ella.

Y en ningún momento se habían soltado de la mano. Seguían con los dedos entrelazados

\- Sólo quiero verte feliz, hermosa luz de mi vida - llevó la mano izquierda de la reina hasta sus labios y la besó

\- Lo soy, David - aseguró - Inmensamente feliz - soltó su mano de la de él y se abrazó al varonil cuello - Y no sabes lo emocionada y tranquila que estoy de saber que este embarazo será diferente - confesó con algo de tristeza porque era imposible olvidar lo vivido durante el embarazo de su lucecita

\- Te juro que vas a disfrutar mucho de este embarazo - prometió maldiciendo mentalmente al par de infames mujeres que agradecía en el alma estuvieran muy lejos de ellos

\- Así será - aseguró sonriendo con ilusión - ¿Sabes por qué? - preguntó y él negó sonriendo igual, siguiéndole el juego - Porque al fin estoy viviendo mi final feliz - estampó sus labios con los del príncipe en un beso lleno de puro y verdadero amor.

**Fin**


End file.
